Enigma en Français
by HarPys
Summary: TRADUCTION Durant la bataille finale avec Voldemort, Harry est confronté à un choix difficile qui pourrait sauver son monde, mais au passage l'envoyer dans un autre.
1. Chapter 1

**ENIGMA**

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient. Même pas l'histoire puisque je ne suis que la traductrice. Harry Potter est à J. K. Rowling, Twilight est à Stéphanie Meyer. Je les remercie toutes les deux pour leurs merveilleux personnages avec lesquels nous pouvons jouer comme nous l'entendons ! Et je remercie la créatrice de cette fic pour nous montrer ce que nous pouvons en faire et nous faire passer un merveilleux moment. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

**Auteur : **Linnay

**Résumé : **HP/Twilight crossover. Durant la bataille finale avec Voldemort, Harry est confronté à un choix difficile qui pourrait sauver son monde mais au passage, l'envoyer dans un autre.

**Pairings : **Edward/Harry, Carlisle/Esme, Emmet/Rosalie et Jasper/Alice.

**Avertissements de l'Auteur : **Il y aura une relation SLASH dans cette histoire, mais aussi, évidemment, des relations HET. L'histoire ne prendra place dans le monde de Harry Potter que dans le premier chapitre puis ne sera que mentionné plus tard dans le reste. Le monde de la Saga Twilight sera la scène pour le reste des chapitres. Je vais laisser de côté des évènements majeurs des livres 6 et 7 de Harry Potter. Il n'y a aucun horcruxes dans ce livre, ni morts de personnages comme dans le dernier livre. Je vais aussi légèrement altéré la ligne temporelle de la Saga Twilight. L'histoire commencera, dans le monde de Twilight, presque à la fin du quatrième et dernier livre, avec des changements majeurs au niveau de l'intrigue originale. **IMPORTANT : **Il n'y a PAS d'Isabella Swan dans cette histoire, évidemment puisque Edward est en couple avec Harry. J'adore vraiment Bella (le quatrième livre est géniale !) mais je ne peux pas l'intégrer à cette histoire comme j'aurais aimé. Puisque je vole plus ou moins l'idée de Edward ne pouvant pas lire l'esprit de Harry (à cause de l'entraînement intense d'occlumencie) de l'intrigue originale, et je veux que Harry se sente spécial, il n'y a juste aucun moyen pour elle d'apparaître dans cette histoire ! Pardon !

**Note de l'Auteur : **Je viens de finir le dernier livre de la Saga Twilight et j'ai lu tous les livres de Harry Potter (aussi bien en suédois qu'en anglais). Je suis une fan de slash donc attendez-vous à un peu d'action, mais je suis aussi une romantique, donc ne vous attendez à aucune action tout de suite. Lol.

_**Chapitre 1 - Bataille Finale**_

"En train de fuir maintenant, n'est-ce pas Harry ?"

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, était moqueur, grand et raide, et regardait de façon arrogante vers une énorme stèle en pierre. Ses loyaux (ou endoctriner serait-il un meilleur mot ?) Mangemorts formaient un demi-cercle dans son dos, prêts à venir en aide à leur Maître à un moment donné. Même si à ce moment-là ils restaient à leurs places, effrayés d'avoir la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres dirigée contre eux pour avoir désobéit à ses ordres. C'était un fait bien connu, presque considéré comme du sens commun, que le garçon appelé Harry Potter devait être vaincu (là encore, meurtre serait peut-être un meilleur mot) par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et par le Seigneur des Ténèbres seulement. C'était ridicule, vraiment, à quel point quelqu'un pouvait être obsédé par un simple garçon, mais encore une fois, un quelconque garçon n'aurait pas une prophétie au-dessus de la tête. Une prophétie qui disait que l'un d'entre eux devait être tué pour que l'autre vive, et puis il y avait aussi le problème avec les pouvoirs inconnus que ce garçon était supposé avoir et dont Voldemort ne savait rien. Donc, considérant tout cela, peut-être n'était-ce pas réellement si ridicule ? Du moins pour les parties impliquées.

Pressant ses vêtements sales et déchirés contre la surface froide de la pierre, Harry James Potter essaya de récupérer un peu de son souffle perdu lors du dernier fâcheux Doloris reçu. Les restes du sort impardonnable brûlaient encore à travers les fibres de son corps et la douleur causée était quelque chose que personne ne pouvait imaginer si vous n'aviez pas eu l'infortuné chance de la subir vous-même. C'était encore plus infortuné que Harry était un vétéran quand on en venait à être soumis au Doloris à plus d'une occasion. Harry était pourtant confus de ne pas encore avoir perdu l'esprit, un résultat causé par un usage prolongé de ce sort, comme ce qui était arrivé aux parents de Neville Londubat. Ils étaient toujours vivants mais sans aucun espoir de jamais regagné leur santé mentale et destiné à finir leurs vies à l'hôpital sorcier Sainte Mangouste. Leurs yeux pour toujours marqués par un vide indescriptible.

"Oh, viens maintenant Harry ! Vas-tu déshonorer l'_héroïque_ mémoire de tes parents en t'enfuyant comme un lâche ? N'es-tu rien d'autre qu'un gamin sans la magie protectrice de ta mère pour te protéger contre les monstres sous ton lit ?" Voldemort émit un petit gloussement à ses propres mots et reçut des réponses hésitantes de ses adeptes. Il les fit taire d'un léger signe de la main. "Maintenant que Dumbledore n'est plus il n'y a plus rien qui puisse t'aider. Maintenant montres-toi et combats-moi comme un véritable duelliste, comme ton père l'a fait avant de mourir."

Réalisant qu'il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de contourner ce problème, Harry agrippa fermement sa baguette de houx entre ses doigts coupés et ensanglantés (courtoisie d'un sortilège de découpe de la part d'un Mangemort trop excité). Essayant de calmer son tremblement, désormais plus aussi violent, pour un tremblement plus léger, il se força à se relever sur ses jambes vacillantes et serra ses genoux dans une ligne droite pour pouvoir regagner son équilibre. Bon sang, il était dans un état... Il supposait que l'adrénaline était la seule chose qui l'aidait à rester debout et à marcher. Il pouvait vaguement sentir l'inconscience lutter contre son esprit qui était d'une manière ou d'une autre toujours conscient bien que l'obscurité flottait autour de sa vision. Renvoyant le vide sans lumière dans un coin de son esprit, il utilisa son bras gauche pour frotter un peu du sang venant d'une coupure au dessus de son sourcil gauche et qui menaçait d'obstruer la moitié de sa vue, dont il avait clairement besoin à ce moment.

Décidant de ne pas faire attendre Voldemort plus qu'absolument nécessaire - il pouvait se passer d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres impatient et irrité - il sortit prudemment de son refuge, laissant ses yeux survoler l'assemblée de Mangemorts pour finalement les poser sur sa némésis prophétisé, ennemi juré, rival ou quoi que vous vouliez appelé leur, euh, relation.

"Comment est le côté sombre pour toi Riddle ? Tu as asser de temps libre et de personnes à ensorceler ? Les rendre folles et leurs volées leurs libre arbitre ? Les tuer !" La dernière affirmation vint dans un cri précipité, laissant les yeux de Harry briller d'une rage ondoyante. Il avait passer le stade de s'inquiéter pour sa propre sécurité, se concentrant pleinement pour amener Voldemort à sa mort, mort bien trop en retard et différée. Que les prophéties prédéterminées et les pouvoirs que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connaissaient pas aillent se faire voir, il allait se jeter lui-même à mains nues su Voldemort si il le devait.

"Harry, est-ce cela que tu penses de moi ? Ne vois-tu pas la nécessité de nos actions pour ramener la gloire au monde sorcier ? Pour le nettoyé de cette vermine qui le parcourt, ceux qui ne méritent pas ce don de magie et polluent l'essence même de notre magie. C'est une nécessité cher Harry." Voldemort portait ce sourire pharisaïque (1) - avec lequel il semblait être né - avec tellement d'aisance qu'il faisait se contracter l'estomac de Harry inconfortablement même dans son état de rage.

"Qu'est-ce que ça fait de toi alors ?" Il fixait directement les brillants et froids yeux rouges. "Si je ne me trompe pas, ton père était une personne non-magique, un _simple_ moldu."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres étrécit ses yeux venimeux et leva sa baguette jumelle dans un mouvement rapide du bras, se positionnant lui-même dans une position de combat traditionnelle et détendue. Son bras de baguette était levé, arrivant légèrement au niveau de ses yeux fous alors que l'autre balança vers l'avant pour pointer sa paume dans la direction de Harry. Sa peau pâle brillant maladivement sous la lumière des torches éparpillées dans le cimetière où Harry avait rencontré Voldemort durant sa quatrième année pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le choix du lieu rendait Harry confus, mais il pouvait en quelque sorte deviné que Voldemort voulait peut-être finir ce qu'il avait commencé ici-même la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face.

A peine quelques minutes plus tôt ils étaient au milieu de la - supposée - bataille finale entre la lumière et les ténèbres sur les terres de Poudlard. Les Mangemorts avaient réussi à briser les barrières protégeant le château, ce qu'on pensait être pratiquement impossible, le mot-clé ici étant _pratiquement_ impossible, pas impossible, laissant une minime chance de succès que l'ennemi avait trouvé. Rien n'est impossible après tout. Improbable oui, mais pas impossible.

Distrait par trois Mangemorts en plein milieu d'un duel, Harry avait manqué d'apercevoir le petit animagus rat, Peter Pettigrew, alors que le sorcier se faufilait entre les pieds d'aurors, d'étudiants, de professeurs et d'amis pour jeter son corps poilu sur Harry et attraper son ourlet de pantalon. Ce que sut Harry sut ensuite fut qu'un crochet dans son nombril l'envoya tournoyer en l'air en cercles pour à nouveau tomber et s'allonger sur son dos maltraité dans le cimetière où Cedric Diggory avait rencontré son créateur deux ans plus tôt. Passant en avance rapide la torture annuelle que le Seigneur des Ténèbres trouvait approprié, nous voilà de retour au moment où nous nous étions arrêté.

Harry exhiba un sourire maniaque qui, pour son plus grand plaisir, causa à plusieurs des membres du cercle intérieur rassembler de faire un hésitant pas en arrière. D'accord, donc la prophétie avait quelques avantages, mentionnant quelques pouvoirs inconnus de sa part et oubliant la connerie de 'l'un doit mourir pour que l'autre survive'. Au moins, ça rendait son ennemi prudent face à ses actions et lui donnait un léger avantage, même si Harry attendait encore de voir quel serait ce léger avantage. Avec espoir, il pourrait au moins jouer sur l'effet de surprise qu'il était actuellement en train de planifier.

Le soudain cri de "Doloris !" de Voldemort poussa Harry à passer à l'action et il répondit à cette menace en criant instinctivement "Expelliarmus !". Ils disent que les habitudes sont difficiles à perdre. Ce fut avec un sentiment de déjà-vu que Harry vit son rayon lumineux magique et celui de Voldemort se connecter entre l'espace les séparant. Il était incapable d'arrêter la petite étincelle d'anticipation quand il se rappela la dernière fois que cela était arrivé et qu'il pourrait peut-être voir ses parents à nouveau, même si ce serait sous leurs formes astrales. Exactement comme cela c'était produit avant, un bouclier d'un blanc foncé et transparent s'éleva pour les entourer, créant une sorte de coupole. Les Mangemorts inquiets appelèrent leur Maître désespérément, évidemment, eux aussi se rappelaient ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois que ce phénomène était arrivé. Le Survivant avait réussi à s'échapper des griffes de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, esquivant encore une fois son destin présumé décider par Voldemort, grâce à une aide inattendue.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres perdit son sourire, montrant clairement que ce souvenir, malgré sa folie, ne l'avait pas quitter. Il fronça méchamment les sourcils à Harry, mais se transforma en une grimace dont Harry n'arriva pas à mettre le doigt sur l'émotion exacte. Un cri sortit ensuite de la gorge du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alertant Harry que la grimace avait été une grimace de douleur. Cela était-il réellement sensé arrivé ? Tenant toujours sa baguette fermement dans sa main, Harry commença à s'agiter quand il sentit des petits piqûres sur tout son crâne, comme testant ses défenses mentales. Il leva aussitôt ses boucliers d'occlumencie à leur niveau maximum, assumant que Voldemort essayait d'envahir son esprit pour le faire lâcher sa baguette, brisant ainsi la connexion. Se préparant à une exploration plus vicieuse, il ne fut pas qu'un peu surpris quand l'exploration anticipée fut en fait plus comme un doux vêtement se moulant lui-même à son crâne. Ce n'était en aucun cas mauvais, ça envoyait plutôt un sentiment de bien-être partant de l'extérieur de son crâne et de là s'aventurant dans son cerveau et, voyageant à travers ses veines, dans le reste de son corps. Il ne put empêcher un soupir de contentement de passer ses lèvres alors qu'il fermait les yeux, acceptant désormais pleinement le toucher étranger. Contre son meilleur jugement il abaissa ses boucliers mentaux et le sentiment l'enveloppa comme si des vagues soyeuses entouraient tout son être. La simple pensée de _'c'est bon' _traversa son esprit et il fut complètement étonné quand un rire léger flotta à la surface de son esprit comme si cela avait été une de ses propres pensées. Si cela n'avait pas été pour la très claire différence de ton et de la densité de la voix il aurait pu jurer que la voix était la sienne. Harry inclina sa tête sur le côté alors qu'il émettait prudemment sa question dans sa tête. Oh aller, qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait ?

_'Euh, il y a quelqu'un ici... ? Ou mon esprit a finalement décidé de partir en grève, parce que je ne lui en voudrais pas si c'est le cas, je veux dire, une autre tête aurait déjà explosé avec toutes les folies par lesquelles je l'ai faites passer et ça continue...'_ Il fut à nouveau interrompu par le même rire léger et il réalisa qu'il avait été en train de divaguer.

_'Pardon.'_

_'Il n'y a aucun problème enfant.'_

Harry frissonna alors que la voix se dispersait calmement à travers son esprit. Comment faisait-il ça ?

_'Nous trouvons plus facile d'entrer dans un esprit de cette manière.'_

_'Nous ?'_

_'Nous. Je. Tu. Nous sommes tu autant que je suis nous.'_

_'Euh, ça va si je me réfère, quoique ce soit, comme vous alors ? Je ne me suis jamais adressé à qui que ce soit dans ma tête avant...'_

_'Bien sur enfant.'_

_'D'accord.' _Harry fronça ses sourcils. L'étrangeté de toute cette situation commençait à l'atteindre, malgré la sensation agréable qu'il recevait de cette personne ou créature étrangère. Normalement on n'entendait pas d'étranges voix dans sa tête, même si elles avaient l'air sympa, si on ne devenait pas fou et cette pensée ne fit rien pour son malaise grandissant. A moins que ce ne soit vraiment une ruse...

_'Nous t'assurons petit, que nous ne te voulons aucun mal, ni à tes proches. Nous sommes venus et entré dans cet esprit qui est tien purement parce que tu nous a appelé.'_

_'Je vous ai appelé ?'_

_'Oui enfant.'_

_'Comment j'ai fait ça exactement ?'_

_'Même nous ne sommes pas sûr à propos des détails spécifique à cet événement. C'est quelque chose que nous avons toujours fait. Dis-moi, petit, qu'est-ce qui t'embêtes ?'_

_'Excepté le fait que j'entends des voix dans ma tête quand je suis sûr que je ne suis pas supposé faire ça si je suis complètement sain d'esprit ?' _La voix rit légèrement. _'Et bien, j'étais-je suis' _Se corrigea-t-il lui-même. _'Au milieu d'un duel avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort, que je dois gagner. Le monde sorcier dans son entier dépends de moi, que j'arrive à le vaincre ou non.'_

_'Qu'une responsabilité immense pour un enfant. Pourquoi cela est-il?' _La voix ignora complètement le fait que les sorciers étaient quelque chose que les gens pensaient qu'ils n'existaient que dans les histoires pour enfants, mais peut-être cela n'était pas si étrange pour eux ? Sérieusement, Harry ne savait rien à propos de cet(s) être(s) qui étaient venus dans son esprit si soudainement. Ils avaient dit ne lui vouloir aucun mal et, asser étrangement, il les croyaient. Mais Harry était un type plutôt confiant par nature donc il décida de faire plaisir à cet être étranger et de tout lui dire à propos des choses qui l'embêtaient. Il n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien.

_'Une prophétie a été faite avant ma naissance disant à peu près quelque chose comme quoi je serais supposément destiné à avoir des pouvoirs que le Seigneur des Ténèbres Voldemort ne connaît pas et que l'un d'entre nous devra mourir pour que l'autre vive. C'est plus ou moins ça je pense.'_

_'Effectivement, immense responsabilité.' _ Rêva la douce voix avec une pointe d'émerveillement. _'Et comment te sens-tu à ce sujet enfant ? Réaliseras-tu cette prophétie ?'_

_'Bien sûr. Je peux ne pas aimer ça mais j'ai des amis, une famille, que je dois protéger. Si ce n'est pas moi alors qui se lèvera contre Voldemort ? Je le dois à mes amis qui m'ont fait me sentir bienvenu dans ce monde inconnu de le défendre pour eux.' _C'était parfaitement vrai, même si il ne l'avait jamais directement dit à Ron et Hermione, ils les considéraient comme une partie de sa famille. Les frères de Ron était tout autant ses frères si il avait son mot à dire, Sirius, durant le peu de temps où il l'avait connu, était devenu presque un père pour lui, et Remus était aussi une figure parentale pour lui. Qui ne voudrait pas protéger le monde contenant sa famille ?

_'Oui, qui ne voudrait pas.'_ Une chaleur se propagea en Harry et il se sourit inconsciemment à lui-même. _'Tu nous as montré quelque chose de précieux petit. Une tache réellement énorme t'as été donné, cependant tu as été accordé un potentiel équivalent. Nous t'aiderons à révéler ce potentiel mais à une condition.'_

_'A une condition ? Euh, et qu'est-ce que cela serait ?' _Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr d'où cette conversation mentale allait le mener. Il avait vécu ça plusieurs fois auparavant et cette seule condition avait toujours fini par être une chose avec laquelle il était grandement mécontent. Pourquoi cette occasion serait-elle différente ? Il était vrai que les conditions partaient généralement d'une bonne bonne intention, et Harry admettait être, un peu, aventureux mais c'était simplement lui. Il ne pouvait vraiment rien y faire et mystères et danger avaient l'air d'être attirer par lui en une espèce et étrange ' fait'.

_'Nous sommes sûr que tu as remarqué que les choses ne se passent pas comme la dernière fois que tu t'es battu avec ce Voldemort ?'_

_'Oui, euh, il avait l'air de souffrir avant que vous n'arriviez. Vous ne sauriez pas pourquoi ?'_

_'Nous n'en savons pas beaucoup sur la manière dont nous sommes appelés, mais nous savons que ceux qui nous appellent ne peuvent être que ceux avec un esprit pur pour que nous soyons capable d'entrer dans ledit esprit. Ceux qui ne possède pas de pureté dans leur être ne ressentiront que douleur car ils ne peuvent supporter notre présence.'_

_'Oh.'_

C'était bien ça, non ? Ça prouvait à Harry qu'il n'avait pas dévié de son chemin ou qu'il était attiré par la magie noire qui semblait avoir fait son chemin dans son subconscient depuis la découverte de la connexion entre lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le soulagement le traversa comme une brise de printemps et ne servit qu'à renforcer sa confiance en lui sachant que ses doutes quand à ses propres motifs pour vaincre Voldemort n'avaient pas été pour son gain personnel.

_'Ne doutes jamais de toi enfant. Je t'assure que nous ne pouvons voir que de la lumière en toi, mais garde quand même en tête que là où il y a de la lumière, il y a des ombres. Ne les crains pas car elles t'entraineront dans les abysses si tu le fais. Assures-toi de leur faire face sans délai et tu ne craindras rien.'_

Harry acquiesça puis vocalisa une affirmation quand il ne fut pas sûr que cet être puisse voir si il acquiesçait ou pas. Il s'habituait à avoir cet être dans sa tête.

'_Pour en revenir à notre sujet, alors oui, nous avons une condition pour que nous t'aidions petit. Nous sommes des êtres interdimensionnel et nous ne regardons pas seulement ton monde mais aussi d'autres qui y ressemblent et d'autres plus différents. C'est ce que nous avons toujours fait d'aussi loin que nous puissions nous souvenir et c'est ce qui de nous qui nous sommes. Toi et moi. Je te demanderais une chose, seulement demandé, puisque nous ne réclamons rien à un autre être libre. Le choix est tien. Notre proposition est la suivante. Nous t'aiderons à vaincre cette entité à laquelle tu es lié pour remplir cette prophétie et en être libéré. Nous l'enverrons dans une autre dimension que nous jugerons approprié dans laquelle il ne pourra faire aucun mal. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons faire cela sans un échange pour nos services car nous sommes liés par nos propres lois imprimées au plus profond de notre être même. Nous ne pouvons envoyer l'un dans une autre dimension que si un autre de ce même royaume nous donne sa permission de l'envoyer dans un autre où nous pensons qu'il peut aider ou faire une différence. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que nous te proposons petit ?'_

Dire que Harry était surpris aurait été en dessous de la vérité. Dire qu'il était choqué aurait été un euphémisme et dire qu'il était au-delà de la compréhension aurait été une insulte. Il comprenait trop bien les implications de ce que cet(s) être(s) lui proposait(ent). C'était juste tellement énorme qu'il ne savait même pas par où commencer. Là il avait une manière infaillible de finalement vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans risquer les vies et la sécurité de ceux qu'il aimait. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai et ça l'était plus ou moins, trop beau pour être vrai. Cela venait avec un prix lourd. Ils se débarrasseraient d'une certaine manière de Voldemort et le sorcier sombre n'embêterait plus jamais sa famille ou ce monde mais lui non plus ne ferait jamais plus partie de ce monde. Le fait que Harry et le sorcier sombre iraient dans différentes dimensions était une petite joie mais –

'_Attendez. Une dimension différente ? Si Voldemort est envoyé dans une autre dimension, ne sera-t-il pas toujours vivant ? A part un miracle et qu'il soit tué le moment où il y arrive. La prophétie dit spécifiquement que l'un d'entre nous doit mourir pour que l'autre vive. Donc comment c'est possible ?'_

'_Calmes-toi enfant. Je te l'assure à nouveau, tout ira parfaitement bien. Bien que nous soyons des êtres pacifiques, et n'ayant jamais pris la vie d'un autre, nous te promettons que la prophétie sera valide et complètement accomplie. Le fait qu'un être soit envoyé dans une dimension différente de la sienne est l'équivalent de la mort de cet être, puisqu'il n'en fait plus partie. Malheureusement, cela s'applique aussi à toi petit.'_

La voix était triste maintenant. Aussi triste que Harry commençait à l'être. Mort ? Il serait mort pour ce monde, ne plus jamais voir sa famille et ses amis à nouveau. L'impact de tout ça le frappa si soudainement qu'il était sûr qu'il sanglotait maintenant. Est-ce que c'était des larmes qu'il sentait ruisseler légèrement le long de ses joues ? L'émotion montait et l'aurait submergé si ce n'était pour les touchers apaisant du vêtement se moulant lui-même plus fermement, mais gentiment, autour de lui.

_'Ne pleure pas petit. Tout ira bien. Fais confiance à ton cœur et tu trouveras ce que tu cherches.'_

Il força les larmes au loin et essaya de se concentrer sur les effleurements réconfortants. Eventuellement, il se calma de manière significative.

'_Cela m'attriste de te presser enfant, mais nous avons besoin d'une réponse dans un futur immédiat. Nous sentons que la connexion entre nous et toi est en train de faiblir et bientôt nous serons incapable de faire ce que nous t'avons promis. Dis-nous ta réponse.'_

Il était déchiré. Harry était complètement déchiré entre l'idée de finalement laisser sa famille être en sécurité et le fait que, si il faisait ce choix, il ne les verrait plus jamais non plus. Quand frappé avec quelque chose comme ça si soudainement, on ne pouvait blâmer Harry pour sa légère hésitation avant d'en venir à la bonne conclusion. Oh, foutu complexe du héros ! C'était la bonne chose à faire. Fin de l'histoire.

_'D'accord. Faites ce que vous avez à faire.'_ Sa voix ne vacilla pas et il était fier de lui-même, d'être capable de se reprendre en un si court laps de temps.

_'Très bien. Ainsi soit-il.'_

Harry ne remarqua pas la pointe d'affection alors que la voix s'éteignait et qu'il ouvrait les yeux pour voir les baguettes jumelles connectées, Voldemort, lui-même et les Mangemorts. Il n'était pas sûr de combien de temps il avait passer absorbé dans sa conversation mentale et il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus à ce sujet car il fut brusquement surpris de voir une sorte de vortex apparaître derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres toujours hurlant. La vision était étrange car cela n'émettait absolument aucun son et il semblait que les Mangemorts étaient aussi incapable de le voir. Il ne put que regarder alors que le vortex s'élargissait de plus en plus à chaque seconde qui passait et rapidement, il fut aussi grand que Voldemort lui-même. Il avait l'air d'avoir la même couleur et texture que le dôme ressemblant à un bouclier créer par la connexion des deux baguettes.

Entre-temps, les Mangemorts étaient en plein désarroi. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre pourquoi leur maître criait et gémissait de douleur alors que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut restait debout, apparemment indemne. Peut-être était-ce de sa faute, mais comment ? Etait-ce la connexion entre les deux baguettes ? Ils suspectaient que quelque chose s'était terriblement mal passé quand les deux sorts s'étaient rencontrés et avaient liés les deux baguettes ensemble. Plusieurs Mangemorts avaient essayer de passer le bouclier mais avaient misérablement échoués. Rien ne semblait le faire bouger et ils ne pouvaient que regarder alors que leur maître tirait son bras tenant sa baguette avec son autre bras comme s'il essayait de rompre le lien avec celle de Potter, mais en vain. Ça ne voulait pas, ne voulait simplement pas lâcher. Ce fut donc une surprise quand les cris du Seigneur des Ténèbres cessèrent abruptement, claquant comme les cordes d'un violon, et il commença à tombé doucement en arrière, la baguette glissant facilement entre ses doigts. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tombait, mais au lieu de frapper le sol, son corps s'évanouit graduellement, comme tombant à travers un mur invisible. Il était là et le moment suivant il était parti. Le choc s'inscrivit sur tous les visages des Mangemorts. Que venait-il de se passer ? Ils tournèrent leurs visages toujours choqués vers Harry qui lui aussi avait l'air étrangement surpris mais absolument pas choqué.

D'un autre côté, Harry était largement occupé avec ses propres pensées tourbillonnantes. Il était hébété. Voldemort était partit de ce monde pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, même s'il savait que ça allait arriver puisqu'il avait fait son choix. Il ressentit un bonheur intense alors que la pensée s'établit finalement et il ne put empêcher l'énorme sourire qui s'étendit sur son visage. Il resta là, souriant comme un idiot, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que la baguette de Voldemort flottait toujours à l'endroit où les doigts du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avaient lâchée, maintenant la connexion active.

Des chuchotements dans sa tête l'informèrent de ce qui allait ensuite se passer et ce qu'il devait faire. Il se tourna pour regarder derrière lui et ne fut pas réellement surpris de voir un vortex aussi grand et fait de la même matière que celui à travers lequel Voldemort était tombé. Son sourire se teinta de tristesse alors qu'il réalisait que c'était le moment, la dernière fois qu'il se tenait sur le sol de son propre monde, sa propre dimension ajouta-t-il comme une arrière-pensée. Il avait encore des problèmes à saisir tout ça. Sans regarder en arrière, il lâcha sa baguette. Elle devait rester dans ce monde pour maintenir la connexion puisqu'elle était liée à sa connexion avec les être inter-dimensionnel. Il devait la laisser ici, il ne voulait pas, mais les êtres l'avaient assuré qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin. Disant qu'elle n'avait été qu'un obstacle et non la clé pour son véritable potentiel, quoique cela veuille dire. Il haussa les épaules pour lui-même, prit une profonde inspiration et fit un pas dans le vortex. Il se sentit tomber comme sa jambe ne trouvait aucun sol sur lequel s'appuyer avant d'être pousser dans le dos par un puissant coup de vent comme de l'énergie, l'envoyant voler vers l'avant. Il ferma désespérément les yeux et se prépara à l'impact.

_**A Suivre...**_

(1) - _pharisaïque_: Manifestation ostentatoire et hypocrite de vertu ou de piété. Ça vous évitera de le chercher dans le dico si vous ne connaissiez pas non plus. Je suis tombé dessus par hasard et j'ai bien aimé le son!


	2. Arrivée

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient. Même pas l'histoire puisqu'elle appartient à Linnay et dont je ne suis que la traductrice. Harry Potter est à J. K. Rowling, Twilight est à Stéphanie Meyer.

**Auteur : **Linnay

**Résumé : **HP/Twilight crossover. Durant la bataille finale avec Voldemort, Harry est confronté à un choix difficile qui pourrait sauver son monde mais au passage, l'envoyer dans un autre.

**Pairings : **Edward/Harry, Carlisle/Esme, Emmet/Rosalie et Jasper/Alice.

_**NdT:** Bonjour à tous ! Je sais, honte à moi, ça fait longtemps que le premier chapitre est publier mais... j'avais oublié. Oups! Enfin, je m'excuse et vous présente enfin le deuxième chapitre. Je voulais aussi en profiter pour remercier toutes les personnes ayant pris la peine de me laisser une review (je ne vous nomme pas, vous vous reconnaîtrez, n'est-ce pas?) ainsi que ceux qui m'ont mis en Alert et dans leurs Favoris. Je sais que d'habitude je remercie chaque reviewers personnellement mais, j'avoue souffrir de flemmardise aigue cette semaine. Me pardonnerez-vous ? Tout ça pour en arriver au fait que le chapitre est (enfin!) là et que j'espère que vous aimerez. Bisous et bonne lecture à tous._

**OooO**

_**Chapitre 2 - Arrivée**_

C'était bizarre. En tant qu'humain on grandit en apprenant comment le monde est fait et comment tout fonctionne. Vous pouvez aussi dire que nous développons des préjugés. Les scientifiques découvrent et écrivent leurs thèses décrivant le monde dans lequel nous vivons. Nous informant de ce qui est possible et de ce qui ne l'est pas. Ce qui est un fait et ce qui est l'imagination. Combien de lois avaient-ils briser en à peine quelques minutes se demanda fugitivement Harry ? Il considérait sérieusement d'oublier tout le sens commun qu'il avait jamais acquis. Au moins de cette façon il épargnerait à son pauvre cerveau torturé et mutilé quelques réflexions et considérations inutiles de son côté. Donc oui, c'était sans aucun doute bizarre quand, alors qu'il pouvait parfaitement sentir le vent fouetter son visage, il pouvait en même temps le sentir souffler et pousser dans son dos dans la direction _opposé_. Comme si les deux forces ne s'affectaient pas plus que ça l'une l'autre. Avait-il mentionné qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre non plus ? Exactement comme avec les deux vortex, il était incapable d'entendre le moindre son, ou peut-être dans ce cas souffle ?

Il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour trouver le courage d'ouvrir les yeux pour essayer et prendre le - C'était ça. Il ne savait pas comment décrire ça. Il était certain d'être encore dans le vortex, il pouvait sentir le vent dans ses cheveux et ses vêtements terni, mais comment décrireriez-vous le vent ? A quoi est-ce que le vent ressemble ? C'était quelque peu hilarant. Oh, que ne donnerait-il pas pour montrer cette _'vue?' _à tout ces scientifiques moldus et littéralement retirer le tapis de sous leurs pieds.

D'accord, donc il voyait du vent. Il n'y avait vraiment aucun autre moyen de le décrire. Quoi ensuite ?

Il soupira alors qu'il commençait actuellement à s'ennuyer. Comment on pouvait y arriver dans un vortex interdimensionnel en train d'être envoyé dans un autre monde, univers, différent de votre ancien était un sujet totalement différent. Mais encore une fois, il était Harry Potter, faiseur de miracle extraordinaire. Pourquoi commencer à donner un sens à tout ça maintenant quand il avait déjà passer sept ans dans cette folie ?

Donc il laissa son précédent train de pensée et commença à penser à ce que cet être lui avait dit. L'aider à dévoiler son potentiel ? Ne l'avait-il pas déjà entendu avant celle-là ? Ils voulaient tous dévoiler son potentiel, songea-t-il un peu amèrement. Oh, il ne leur en voulait pas ou quoi que ce soit pour avoir essayer. C'est juste que ça devenait vraiment lassant au bout d'un moment, comme les larmes de crocodiles de son cousin Dudley. Ils avaient mentionnés autre chose aussi, quelque chose à propos de sa baguette étant un obstacle pour son vrai potentiel ? Comment ça ? Pour ce qu'il en savait, la baguette était sensé être un outil pour canaliser sa magie, rendant plus facile le fait de la pointer et de la focaliser à faire une chose précise. Autrement la magie partaient dans des directions différentes sans but apparent. Il avait entendu parler de magie sans baguette, l'avait même vu en action à certaines occasions, mais ça avait toujours été à petite échelle, rien de plus qu'allumer une bougie ou ce genre de chose. Vous aviez toujours besoin d'une baguette si vous vouliez performer des charmes basiques ou plus complexes. Serait-il incapable d'utiliser sa magie dans cette autre dimension ? Qu'avait-il d'autre dont il pourrait dévoiler le potentiel ? Un développement au niveau du cerveau ? Il rejeta immédiatement cette idée. Il était un penseur rapide sur le moment quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir dans des situations dangereuses mais il n'avait jamais fait montre de cette habilité autre part. Il supposait que c'était plus de la chance pure qu'un signe d'une intelligence supérieure.

Et il était là, ennuyé au-delà du possible. En train d'être envoyé dans un endroit inconnu dont il ne savait rien, incapable d'émettre une quelconque idée raisonnable et toujours ennuyé au-delà du possible. Il en était sûr maintenant, positif à cent pour cent, il avait réellement perdu l'esprit. Aucune personne saine d'esprit serait à l'aise, calme et ennuyé dans un portail interdimensionnel. Pouvez-vous blâmer Harry d'actuellement devenir asser excité quand quelque chose arriva pour briser son ennui ?

L'étrange énergie qui ressemblait à du vent avait commencé à prendre de la vitesse et il était vaguement conscient de ses yeux s'humidifiant à cause de la sécheresse causé par le vent. Il se rappela de se préparer à l'impact qui n'était pas survenu immédiatement après qu'il soit tombé dans le vortex et tenta de tourner son corps pour ne pas tomber de face quand il arriverait finalement à destination. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, et c'était plus comme tourner la partie supérieure de son corps de profil. Merde, il avait complètement oublié l'état pitoyable dans lequel était son corps après sa rencontre avec Voldemort. Il remarqua que ses jambes pendaient en fait mollement, se balançant dans l'air comme une poupée de chiffon. Comme si ça avait été le déclic, il se rendit compte de la douleur faisant son retour de son précédent état d'engourdissement. Il enroula ses bras autour de son corps pour l'empêcher d'être incliner en un angle anormal si sa chute ou son atterrissage se prouvait être de nature violente.

La force dans son dos sembla prendre sa dernière accélération alors qu'il sentait une soudaine force invisible le jeter littéralement en avant et la pression dans son dos s'évanouit. Il pensa faiblement, _'Ça va TELLEMENT faire mal'_, et ce qu'il sut ensuite fut qu'il avait l'air de tomber dans un trou, se rappelant sa précédente pensée de ne pas tomber de face et s'écraser en miette. La pensée logique de tomber verticalement fut rapidement remplacé par la sensation de lévitation horizontale alors qu'il détectait la vue d'une forêt du coin de l'œil. La logique demanda sa revanche quand il commença doucement à perdre de l'altitude et vit le sol se rapprocher à une vitesse alarmante. Fermant frénétiquement les yeux, Harry émit un 'ugh' surpris quand son épaule gauche frappa le sol et son bras devint mou. Son corps pivota et commença à rouler sur le côté pour éventuellement se stabiliser sur l'herbe douce.

Haletant fortement, ses sens terrestre commencèrent à lui revenir un par un, commençant d'abord par son toucher, puis son ouïe, son odorat, son goût (il avait eu la malchance d'avoir un peu de boue entre les lèvres et la recracha) et sa vue était flou mais s'éclaircissait suffisamment rapidement. Se débattant pour s'assoir, il agrippa en râlant son épaule gauche déboîté avec sa main droite et eut finalement la possibilité d'observer complètement la nouvelle scène.

Harry pensa être dans une sorte de clairière entouré d'arbre et de verdure. Le ciel était apparemment nuageux mais c'était encore le milieu de la journée apparemment. Hey, au moins il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter du décalage horaire. Une sensation étrange apparu dans son ventre et il tendit le cou, bougeant doucement son corps en se tournant. Il remarqua trois statues à l'air étranges à à peu près quinze mètres de l'endroit ou il se trouvait. Attendez une minute. Plissant les yeux, il réajusta ses lunettes (qui étaient d'une façon ou d'une autre encore intactes) et se concentra sur les statues. Depuis quand des statues en marbre portaient des vêtements à la mode et des perruques ? Elles avaient l'air d'excellente qualité et de grand standard depuis là où il se trouvait, plutôt belles en réalité, surtout celle avec une perruque bronze. Ça devait être une espèce d'artiste évolutionniste (plutôt fou oui) ou autre qui les avait mises là. Mais au milieu de nulle part ? Quelle personne saine d'esprit irait aussi loin dans les bois juste pour voir quelques statues, peu importe à quel point elles soient belles ?

Evaluant toujours les œuvres d'art, il bougea légèrement sa tête sur le côté et se figea. C'était lui ou les statues regardaient-elles vers lui ? Non, non il n'y avait aucun moyen que ce soit possible. Harry ferma les yeux, secoua brutalement la tête, et rouvrit les yeux. Elles le fixaient toujours. Il reçu le choc de sa vie, son cœur manquant un battement, quand la statue avec une perruque foncé qui était un peu éloigné des deux autres changea actuellement d'expression faciale, passant d'une contemplation silencieuse à une hostilité ouverte. Et lui _grogna _dessus. Qu'est-ce qui se passait bordel ? Depuis quand des statues vous grognais dessus ? Les yeux de la statue l'épinglèrent sur place et la lueur prédatrice dans ses yeux transforma ses os en glace rigide. Harry mit hâtivement ses pieds sous lui et essaya de se lever mais une épaule démise et des jambes aussi faibles que de la gelée n'étaient pas vraiment d'une grande aide. Pas du tout. Un nuage de poussière passa Harry et la statue renifla l'air, changeant à nouveau d'expression, passant cette fois à un sourire sauvage. Harry recommença à trembler et il avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux les deux orbes rouges brillantes le brulant de l'intérieur.

La créature aux cheveux noirs - il avait passer le stade de les prendre pour de simples statues - remonta sa lèvre sur ses dents. Rayer ça. Remonta sa lèvre sur ses _crocs_. Tout se mit soudainement en place. La peau pâle comme du marbre, les yeux rouges et les crocs. Il avait vu ces créatures avant, dans ses livres d'école de DCFM, il en avait même rencontré une brièvement durant sa troisième année bien que ça n'ait été qu'un épouvantard déguisé.

"Vampire..." Bien sûr. C'était tellement évident maintenant.

Le vampire aux cheveux noirs pencha sa tête, amusé, pour moins d'une demi seconde puis disparut. Harry cligna des yeux alors qu'il voyait le vampire frapper un mur invisible à à peine vingt centimètres de son visage. Il ne l'avait pas vu bougé du tout ! Le vampire fut jeté en arrière même si il retomba agilement sur ses talons. Le visage choqué, Harry regarda le vampire lui lancer un grognement haineux avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux deux autres et disparaître à nouveau. Seul le léger mouvement des feuilles d'un buisson de l'autre côté de la clairière à presque trente mètre laissa savoir à Harry que le vampire s'était probablement enfui. La retraite soudaine réveilla son esprit et il se demanda brièvement d'où était venu ce truc ayant empêcher ce vampire de le mettre en pièce.

Harry soupira de soulagement et fut légèrement perplexe quand ses yeux captèrent éclat de quelque chose argenté trembler avant de disparaître. Un chant d'oiseau palpita dans ses oreilles. C'était le son le plus pur qu'il ai jamais entendu. En dépit de sa réaction un peu plus tôt, il balaya l'espace découvert du regard, tentant d'en localiser sa source. Il s'arrêta sur les deux autres, vampires se dit-il à lui-même, redevenant perplexe. Par combien d'émotions et d'expressions était-il passé aujourd'hui ?

Le son troublant finit abruptement. Celui aux cheveux bronze se déplaça comme si il était fait d'eau alors que ses profonds yeux dorés croisaient ceux de Harry. Il plissa les yeux alors qu'il étudiait le, sans aucun doute, humain. Une fine ride fit son apparition sur son front alors que ses puits dorés se verrouillaient à ceux de Harry. Le jeune voyageur inter-dimensionnel fixa stupéfait la créature, oubliant totalement son besoin humain de respirer. Il était ahuri. Harry n'avait jamais vu une si belle créature de toute sa courte vie longue de dix-sept années. Ce ne fut pas avant avant que ces yeux en fusion ne délaissent les siens qu'il prit une profonde inspiration irrégulière, se sentant tout bizarre à l'intérieur, son ventre picotant étrangement.

"Pardon." Parla l'autre aux cheveux blonds clairs d'une voix chantante. "Qui êtes-vous au juste ?"

Le vampire blond fit quelques pas soyeux avec prudence vers Harry tout en souriant poliment. Quand il eut rempli la moitié de la distance entre Harry et lui, il s'arrêta et attendit avec expectative que Harry réponde à sa question.

Harry les regarda tout les deux avec circonspection, un par un, débattant en lui-même pour décider si il devait leur donner son vrai nom. Peut-être qu'un faux serait plus sûr ici ? Ce n'était pas comme si l'autre vampire aux cheveux noirs d'un peu plus tôt avait fait montre d'une quelconque hospitalité ou autre (il avait essayé de l'attaquer pour l'amour du Ciel !), alors pourquoi devrait-il leur faire confiance ? Son hésitation devait visiblement être apparue sur son visage puisque le vampire plus âgé - oui, il avait l'air plus âgé que celui aux cheveux bronze - lui fit un sourire chaleureux et presque réconfortant. Ça lui rappelait obscurément le Directeur. Bon, si il pouvait faire confiance à de mystérieuses créatures inter-dimensionnel, alors pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas faire confiance à des vampires ayant l'air amicaux ? De ce qu'il avait lu sur ces créatures dans ses manuels scolaires, elles ne s'arrêtaient jamais vraiment pour vous demander votre nom avant de se nourrir de votre sang, donc pourquoi ne pas leur laisser le bénéfice du doute et faire confiance au vampire tout en gardant un ou deux yeux ouverts à tout moment durant la conversation. Vous ne surviviez pas des années à une constante menace de mort pour rien.

"Harry Potter."

Le vampire lui fit un sourire éclatant, montrant deux rangées de brillantes dents blanches.

"Ah, un plaisir de vous rencontrer Mr. Potter. Vu votre accent, je suppose que vous êtes Anglais ? Vous êtes horriblement loin de chez vous, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le visage de Harry se fronça.

"Je suppose que vous pouvez dire ça." Il était dans un tout nouveau monde, mais jusque là il semblait douloureusement similaire au sien. Le vampire lui avait demandé si il était anglais ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait un pays comme l'Angleterre dans ce monde aussi, non ? Mais avait-il réellement voyagé dans une autre dimension ? Peut-être avait-il prit une mauvaise direction et s'était juste retrouvé autre part dans son propre monde ? " Où suis-je exactement ?"

"Vous êtes dans la ville de Forks, Washington aux Etats-Unis. Je suis curieux Mr. Potter. Comment êtes-vous arriver ici ? Si mes yeux ne me trompaient pas, je penserais que vous êtes juste apparu dans l'air.

Ok, comment s'en sortir sans avoir l'air complètement fou. Comment est-ce que vous expliquiez à quelqu'un que vous avez été 'jeter' hors d'un vortex dimensionnel ? Il avait toujours des doutes sur le fait d'être réellement arrivé dans un nouveau monde et vint à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de découvrir si il était toujours dans son propre monde et qu'il devrait simplement 'le cracher', comme le disaient si bien les moldus. Après tout, dans son monde, les vampires étaient une partie du monde magique, sachant tout à propos des sorcières et des sorciers.

"C'est à peu près ça."

Harry observa le vampire pour une quelconque réaction à sa déclaration mais le vampire ne lui en donna aucune, gardant son sourire toujours en place.

"Intéressant. Comment avez-vous fait ça ?"

Maintenant, le vampire lui rappelait VRAIMENT son ancien Directeur. Seul Dumbledore aurait pu répondre de cette manière à ce genre de déclaration.

"Euh, je suis venu par cette espèce de vortex... je devais hypothétiquement arriver dans une autre dimension, un autre monde si vous voulez. J'étais impliqué dans une bataille avec un ennemi quand cette voix est venu dans ma tête et m'a donné une sorte de choix. Ils enverraient mon ennemi dans une autre dimension mais je devrais aussi aller dans une autre dimension pour que ça marche."

"Fascinant. Et vous avez fini ici ? Que c'est intrigant !"

Ce vampire était-il taré ou quoi ? Est-ce qu'il croyait vraiment tout ça, juste comme ça ? Sans preuve ni rien, bon il était 'apparu en plein air', mais ça ne devrait pas être une évidence suffisante. Harry se trouva à un certain point agacé par la sottise de ce vampire pour croire tout ce qu'il avait dit jusque là sans se poser de question quand à la validité de l'histoire.

"Est-ce que vous avez l'habitude de faire confiance à de parfaits étrangers et de croire tout ce qu'ils disent ? Juste comme ça ?" Demanda Harry incrédule.

"Pourquoi ne le devrais-je pas ? Etes-vous en train de dire que ce que vous avez dit est faux ?"

Le vampire avait toujours ce désormais très agaçant sourire. Définitivement une personnification de Dumbledore.

"Non..." Répondit Harry avec indignation.

Il pouvait juste s'imaginer assis dans le bureau du Directeur à ce moment même, ayant leur habituelle étrange conversation concernant le destin de Harry. Seulement, il n'y était pas. Il était assis au milieu de nulle part, faisant un question/réponse avec un vampire visant à être un sosie de Dumbledore, rien de moins. L'incrédulité de tout ça lui parut tellement drôle que, sortit de nulle part, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire sincère.

Une minute plus tard, il était toujours en train de ricaner mais réussi à se reprendre suffisamment, se raclant la gorge avec une légère rougeur sur les joues.

"Pardon, c'était vraiment impoli de ma part. D'habitude je ne me mets pas à rire comme ça."

"Ce n'est rien Mr. Potter."

Le vampire avait l'air amusé par la réaction de Harry, et pas du tout insulté ou autre.

"Pourriez-vous ne pas faire ça s'il vous plaît ?"

"Faire quoi Mr. Potter ?"

"Ça. Les formalités. Ça me donne l'impression d'être sur le point d'être réprimander par mon ancien Directeur." Harry grimaça légèrement. "C'est bon avec juste Harry."

Un sourire compréhensif gracia le visage du vampire blond.

"Très bien Harry. Mon nom est Carlisle Cullen, mais tu peux m'appeler Carlisle. Oh, et avant que je n'oublie à nouveau, ceci est vraiment fascinant, voici mon fils, Edward." Il indiqua le vampire plus jeune aux cheveux bronze qui était toujours aussi immobile qu'une statue, fixant Harry avec un regard indéchiffrable. Le jeune humain essaya d'ignorer le frisson qui le traversa.

"Ah, ravi de vous rencontrer." Dit Harry d'une voix rauque. Le vampire le regarda silencieusement avant de lui faire un bref signe de tête. Il maintint ses yeux dorés fixés sur Harry, le faisant s'agiter là où il était encore assis sur le sol.

Harry essaya de se relever, mais s'arrêta immédiatement, tressaillant alors qu'il agrippait son bras gauche. Une main glacée poser sur son épaule droite le fit lever la tête pour voir les yeux inquiets de Carlisle.

"Je te prie d'accepter mes excuses pour ne pas m'être occupé de tes blessures jusqu'à maintenant. J'étais simplement prudent pour le bien-être de ma famille."

Carlisle se baissa, émettant une requête silencieuse et, recevant l'accord de Harry, le prit gentiment dans ses bras en s'assurant de ne pas trop secoué son épaule déboîtée. Réalisant la nécessite d'être porté comme une jeune mariée, malgré qu'il n'en soit pas heureux, Harry oublia son orgueil de mâle. Ses blessures se rappelant à lui avec une vengeance et il s'évanouit temporairement, pour revenir à lui plus tard, ayant une conscience aiguë du paysage défilant autour d'eux, bien trop vite pour un être humain. Il dut se rappeler que ce n'était pas un humain qui le portait mais un vampire, se souvenant que celui aux cheveux noirs s'était déplacé à une vitesses hallucinante, donc il ne devrait pas en être perturbé. Il se demanda vaguement ce que ses amis penseraient si il leur disait qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec une paire de vampire. Ils le fixeraient probablement complètement incrédules puis lui dirait qu'il avait besoin de se faire examiner la tête par Mme Pomfresh à l'infirmerie. Il détestait l'admettre, mais les froids murs de pierre et l'odeur d'humidité lui manquaient maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'y retournerait jamais.

"Tiens-toi bien Harry."

La voix de Carlisle brisa ses pensées alors que le vampire prenait son élan et sautait par-dessus une rivière large d'à peu près quarante-cinq mètres, pour atterrir si gracieusement et doucement de l'autre côté que Harry pensait que son avertissement n'avait pas été nécessaire. Il n'avait même pas senti l'impact si ce n'est pour le vent se précipitant. Ils coururent à nouveau et Harry aperçut rapidement Edward, trois mètres plus loin à la droite de Carlisle, apparemment plongé dans ses pensées. Sentant qu'on le regardait, le vampire aux cheveux bronze tourna ses yeux dorés vers Harry avec interrogation, comme si il ne pouvait donner un sens à l'existence de Harry. Le jeune vampire tint ses yeux verts pour une courte seconde avant de détourner son regard, regardant plutôt devant lui. Harry suivit son exemple et fut intimidé par la vieille résidence dont ils se rapprochaient rapidement. C'était leur maison ? C'était presque un petit château, faisant Harry se sentir immédiatement à la maison.

"C'est magnifique." Emit-il doucement, souffrant légèrement en se rappelant du château de Poudlard, et n'ayant pas réellement l'intention d'être entendu, et si ce n'avait été pour l'ouïe hyper développé et les sens accrue des deux vampires, cela serait passer inaperçu. Edward jeta un nouveau coup d'œil rapide à Harry, remarquant le pantalon noir sali et le pull rouge-marron déchirer que le jeune homme épuisé portait. Ses mèches pratiquement noires collées sur le côté gauche de son front ensanglantés. Ses yeux voyagèrent jusqu'à l'étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair au dessus de l'œil droit du jeune homme. Cela titillait apparemment sa curiosité.

Le groupe ralentit en arrivant dans l'allée. Ils montèrent rapidement les marches et Edward ouvrit les portes à la volée. Immédiatement, une petite jeune femme sautilla et dansa vers eux, ses courts cheveux noirs en piques bondissant tout du long. Elle s'arrêta devant Carlisle et Harry, regardant attentivement le jeune, faisant un peu se tortiller ledit jeune sous son inspection. Son sourire éblouissant appelait à une réponse et il sourit timidement en retour. Qu'est-ce que c'était avec lui et les filles, à part Hermione et Ginny, qui le faisait se sentir mal à l'aise ? La fille se mit sur la pointe des pieds en mettant ses bras dans son dos et regarda Carlisle.

"Je l'adore ! C'est une bonne chose que vous ayez été là-bas pour le ramener. Je vous aurais appelé si vous n'aviez pas déjà été commodément situé au bon endroit. Ravie de te rencontrer Harry, je suis Alice !"

Elle lui souriait doucement et il était sur le point de lui rendre son salut quand il se souvint qu'il ne lui avais jamais dit son nom.

"Comment connais-tu mon nom ?" Demanda-t-il confus.

"Je sais tout." Dit-elle avec un air suffisant sur son adorable visage. Derrière son dos Edward renifla. Elle bouda. "D'accord, peut-être pas _tout_, mais suffisamment pour savoir que tu es apparu à partir de rien en plein air, interrompant la confrontation entre Demetri et Edward." Elle lança un regard noir à Edward que le soutint vaillamment, la tête haute.

"Demetri ? C'est le nom du vampire qui a essayé de m'arracher la tête ?"

"Oui ! C'est le meilleur traqueur des Volturi." Elle fronça soudainement les sourcils. "Carlisle, qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire si il revient pour Harry ? Je ne vois rien pour l'instant, mais... " Elle s'arrêta d'elle-même alors que quatre autres vampires entraient dans le hall. Deux mâles et deux magnifiques femelles flottèrent sur le sol. Une femelle aux cheveux caramels se sépara des nouveaux venue et marcha à grands pas vers Edward.

"Je suis tellement contente que tu ailles bien." Elle embrassa Edward sur la joue, puis alla vers Harry et Carlisle. Elle tendit le cou et donna un rapide baiser à Carlisle, faisant rougir légèrement les joues de Harry qui se sentait horriblement mal placé à ce moment-là devant la démonstration d'affection évidente du couple. Elle balaya Harry du regard et son visage prit une expression attristée. "Oh, quelles choses terribles t'ont été infligées chéri ? Carlisle, tu dois immédiatement le soigner."

"Oui très chère. J'étais justement sur le chemin de mon bureau quand Alice est venue nous saluer. Harry, voici ma femme, Esme." Elle sourit chaleureusement à Harry. "Et les trois autres là-bas son mon autre fils, Emmett, c'est celui qui est très grand" Emmett sourit à Harry qui se rappela étrangement du sourire qui était la marque de fabrique des jumeaux Weasley. "Jasper est le cousin d'Edward, Emmett et Alice ainsi que de Rosalie là-bas." Rosalie ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à Harry. Jasper fit un signe de tête à Harry, ébouriffant ses mèches couleur miel au passage, essayant fortement de ne pas fixer le front ensanglanté de Harry. Il avait une légère expression douloureuse sur le visage alors qu'il semblait lutter silencieusement contre lui-même.

"Alice," Dit Carlisle. "Peut-être serait-il mieux que toi et Jasper vous retiriez dans votre chambre le temps que je soigne Harry."

Alice acquiesça et dansa jusqu'à Jasper, attrapa son bras et le tira dans le grand escalier. Le bruit d'une porte se fermant, le seul bruit de leur retraite.

Harry, soudain conscient de tout les regards sur lui, grimaça légèrement alors que des souvenirs non désiré lui revenaient en mémoire avant qu'il ne les repousse au fond de son esprit. Carlisle, remarquant sa détresse, marcha délicatement vers un couloir sur le côté pendant qu'Edward errait sans un bruit derrière eux. Le vampire plus âgé s'arrêta devant une massive porte en bois, laissant un petit espace afin qu'Edward puisse s'y glisser et ouvrir la porte menant à son bureau. Harry regarda la pièce peu fournit avant d'être emmené dans une pièce adjacente qui ressemblait énormément à une chambre d'examen d'un hôpital prestigieux. Ou il le supposait puisqu'il jamais vraiment été dans ce genre d'endroit.

"Excuse Jasper Harry. Il n'est pas encore tout à fait habituer à notre mode de vie."

Carlisle se dirigea vers un lit d'hôpital où il le coucha gentiment sur le dos.

"Maintenant, à propos de cette épaule déboitée. J'ai peur qu'il n'y ait aucun autre moyen que de simplement la remettre en place manuellement. Cela va faire mal Harry, mais si tu veux je peux te donner quelques cachets pour la douleur, sauf qu'à ce moment-là nous serons obligé d'attendre qu'ils commencent à faire effet."

Le vampire baissa le regard vers Harry avant de se diriger vers une armoire à médicaments. La solide voix de Harry le stoppa net pourtant.

"Je n'en ai pas besoin, de plus, j'ai subi des douleurs bien pires que celle-là." L'adolescent haussa sa seule épaule en état de marche. "Finissons-en avec ça."

Carlisle parut hésitant pendant une seconde avant de hocher fermement la tête, respectant le désir de Harry. Il fit signe à Edward de tenir fermement son bras droit pendant qu'il replaçait l'épaule. Harry frissonna légèrement quand des mains aussi froides que la glace maintinrent fermement son bras droit et pressèrent son épaule droite. Carlisle saisit son bras gauche en plaçant une de ses mains glacée sur l'articulation.

"Prépares-toi." Fut la seule chose qu'il dit avant de commencer à guider l'os pour le remettre dans sa cavité.

Harry siffla, tressaillant et gémissant doucement alors que l'os était fastidieusement et lentement replacé, les tendons étirés et un nauséeux - pour Harry - 'click' signala que l'épaule était à nouveau en place. Harry prit une inspiration tremblante, sentant la transpiration froide perlée sur son visage. Il était plus épuisé qu'il ne l'avait anticipé. Carlisle enveloppa son épaule fermement avec des bandages pour éviter que l'articulation ne bouge trop.

"Maintenant, pour les contusions et les coupures."

Harry réfléchit intensément pendant que Carlisle se déplaçait dans la pièce, recueillant des bandages, des baumes et du désinfectant. Il n'était pas sûr si il pouvait encore utiliser la magie mais ça l'arrangerait bien maintenant pour soigner ses blessures mineures. Il connaissait quelques sorts de soins de base, courtoisie d'un entraînement tardif et hâtif de la part de Madame Pomfresh, qu'il pourrait utiliser, cependant si il n'avait pas sa baguette... Attendez une minute. Sa baguette avait été un obstacle pour son véritable potentiel, cela voulait dire qu'il n'en avait pas besoin ? Mais vous en aviez besoin pour concentrer votre magie au travers puisque la magie sans baguette... D'où avait bien pu venir ce mur qui avait protégé de ce vampire, Demetri ? Il ne l'avait pas réaliser jusqu'à maintenant, mais il avait certainement pensé à un sort de bouclier le moment où le vampire avait disparu de son champs de vision alors que son instinct de survie s'était rebiffé. Non, c'était impossible. Pas impossible, mais improbable...

L'espoir monta alors que Harry se débattait pour s'assoir. Edward leva une main froide dans son dos pour l'aider à se mettre en position assise.

"Harry, je pense vraiment que tu devrais rester coucher..." Commença Carlisle avant que Harry ne l'interrompe.

"Je veux essayer quelque chose, s'il te plaît ? Un moyen de guérir quelques unes de mes blessures. Ça pourrait même aider à économiser une partie de ton matériel si j'ai raison."

Harry regardait de façon implorante un Carlisle incertain. Le vampire débattit en lui-même avant de répondre avec réluctance.

"Très bien. Puis-je par contre demander ce que tu veux essayer ? Je ne connais aucune autre manière de soigner des blessures que la manière traditionnelle, si tu n'en connais pas un autre ?"

"Plus ou moins... Malgré que je ne sois pas sûr si cela va marcher ou pas, mais je pense que je l'ai fait tout à l'heure quand le vampire m'a attaquer." Les yeux lumineux de Harry brillaient d'une lueur d'espoir dans leur profondeur.

"Alors tu as fait quelque chose tout à l'heure."

Le tonalité musical d'Edward caressa glorieusement les oreilles de l'adolescent plus jeune alors qu'il était temporairement stupéfié. C'était la première fois que l'autre jeune vampire parlait et cela secoua Harry jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Une voix pouvait-elle être aussi merveilleuse ? Secouant la tête, il essaya de l'éclaircir suffisamment pour pouvoir répondre aux vampire aux cheveux bronze.

"Oui, je crois. Il est possible que j'ai réussi à lancé un sort de bouclier ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il a été éjecté en arrière comme ça."

" _'Réussi à lancer un sort de bouclier'_ ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" Edward avait l'air confus mais intéressé.

"Ok, ça va avoir l'air fou, mais je vous promets que tout ce que je vais vous dire est vrai. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi finir avant de me posez des questions, d'accord ?"

Harry regarda les deux vampires avec expectative. Si Edward n'avait pas été intéressé avant, il était maintenant tout ouïe alors qu'il fixait ses orbes dorés sur Harry avec un air d'intérêt silencieux anormal qui semblait étrangement lui correspondre. Carlisle jeta un coup d'œil à son fils, l'air vaguement amusé.

"Tu as notre attention Harry." Le Docteur, ainsi qu'Edward, rapprocha une chaise pour s'assoir.

Se sentant horriblement timide maintenant qu'il avait la complète attention des deux vampires, il rassembla ses esprits et se racla la gorge avant de parler.

"Je suis un sorcier. Ce qui veut dire que je peux utiliser la magie, ou tout du moins je le pouvais dans mon monde. Par exemple, je pouvais utiliser des sorts pour entre autre faire léviter des objets. Plus tôt, je pense que j'ai utilisé un sort défensif de bouclier à en juger par les résultats; cependant, je n'aurais pas dû pouvoir puisque je n'ai pas ma baguette." Il remarqua le regard d'Edward quand il mentionna le mot baguette. "Je sais que ça sonne douloureusement comme un conte de fée... ça a été ma première pensée aussi quand j'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier quand j'avais onze ans. Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai pensé, mais ça l'était. Enfin bon. Donc je pense être capable d'utiliser des sorts de guérisons mineurs pour accélérer le processus de guérison ou soigner complètement quelques coupures et bleus.

Harry regarda à nouveau la paire ce vampire, cette fois avec circonspection alors qu'il attendait leurs réponses par rapport à sa courte mais précise explication. Carlisle fut le premier à réagir.

"Vraiment fascinant ! L'idée même est tellement intrigante."

Oui, définitivement la personnification de Dumbledore. Harry se détendit car ils avaient l'air d'accepter tout ça asser facilement. Aussi étrange que ce soit. Edward avait toujours l'air intéressé, bien que cela ne se voyait que dans ses yeux.

"Vas-tu essayer tout de suite alors ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Oui, mais je ne suis toujours pas tout à fait sûr de quoi faire..." Harry plissa son front en réfléchissant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait la dernière fois ?"

"J'ai juste imaginé l'effet d'un sort de bouclier dans ma tête et après c'est juste... arriver."

"Peut-être est-ce ce qu'il faut faire cette fois aussi ?" Dit Carlisle en brisant leur conversation, commençant à être excité. Oh fantastique, Harry avait crée un monstre.

"D'accord... Allons-y."

Harry prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'il essayait de concentrer sa magie sur le sort de soin basique pour les coupures. Il visait la coupure sur son front alors qu'il atteignait son noyau magique et la magie qui y était caché. Ce fut avec une joie pure qu'il sentit le sensation familière de sa magie s'accumulant en lui et il créa une image mentale de son front si sa coupure était soigner. Deux légers halètement le ramenèrent sur terre et il rouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé. Il leva lentement son bras droit pour toucher timidement son front et sentit un sourire joyeux apparaître sur son visage comme il ne pouvait désormais plus sentir la coupure.

"Je l'ai fait... Je l'ai vraiment fait sans ma baguette." Il avait l'ai complètement stupéfait.

"Fascinant !" Le vampire ne connaissait-il aucun autre mot ? "Je n'ai jamais rien vu de ce genre de toute mon existence."

"Wow." Harry rit presque de l'expression étonnée qu'avait Edward. Il avait le sentiment que le vampire montrait rarement ses véritables sentiments. "Essaye encore sur les autres."

Harry concentra à nouveau sa magie et cette fois essaya de viser une section plus grande. Il sentit joyeusement les coupures sur ses doigts se refermer et guérir. Une main froide prit précautionneusement sa main droite pour frotter le bout de ses doigts glacés contre ses articulations. Une douce voix troublante parla.

"Je n'ai jamais rien vu de ce genre excepté pour ma propre capacité de guérison." Songea Edward.

"Je suis d'accord avec toi là-dessus fils." Carlisle avait un regard pensif. Il commença le lent travail de nettoyer le sang du visage et des membres de Harry. Après à peu près cinq minutes, il remarqua les yeux de Harry papillonner.

"Je crois que notre invité commence à ressentir le contre-coup de ce à quoi son corps à été soumis aujourd'hui. Dors maintenant Harry, nous parlerons plus tard. Viens Edward." Le docteur se mit sur ses pieds et marcha avec grâce en dehors de la salle d'examen.

Harry commença à osciller là où il était assis et il sentit vaguement des mains froides allonger son corps avec précaution sur le lit. Une couverture, pensa-t-il, le recouvrit et la dernière chose dont il se souvint avant de dériver dans un sommeil sans rêve fut la sensation d'une main froide et dure comme du marbre sur son front.

_**A Suivre...**_


	3. Réveil

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient. Même pas l'histoire puisqu'elle appartient à Linnay et dont je ne suis que la traductrice. Harry Potter est à J. K. Rowling, Twilight est à Stéphanie Meyer.

**Auteur : **Linnay

**Résumé : **HP/Twilight crossover. Durant la bataille finale avec Voldemort, Harry est confronté à un choix difficile qui pourrait sauver son monde mais au passage, l'envoyer dans un autre.

**Pairings : **Edward/Harry, Carlisle/Esme, Emmet/Rosalie et Jasper/Alice.

_NdT: Coucou à tous! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Un peu tard je sais mais je ne suis pas chez moi en ce moment donc j'ai profiter d'un ordinateur libre pour vous le poster. Quand aux reviews, je vais devoir vous remercier ici et maintenant car cette fois, c'est FFNet qui fait des siennes et qui beugue encore! Imposible d'accéder à la page pour répondre aux reviews individuellement. Donc, je vous remercie toutes (et tous?) pour vos encouragements et vos compliments. Ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir. Alors merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser savoir ce que vous pensiez. Et merci aussi à tout ceux qui m'ont mis dans leur favoris et leurs alertes. Ça me permets de voir que ma traduction est apprécié et ça me fait aussi très plaisir. _

**OooO**

_**Chapitre 3 - Réveil**_

Il flottait dans du coton. Son corps survolant un espace infini et lumineux, baignant dans des plumes caressant sa peau nue, semblable à l'étreinte affectueuse d'une mère, le tout paisible et chaleureux. Des fils lumineux s'enroulaient eux-mêmes autour de ses membres douloureux et abusés, travaillant à les ramollir et les apaiser afin de les soulager de leur état de douleur.

Basculant son corps avec précaution, le bout de ses doigts sentit quelque chose de ferme et froid, mais pourtant tout aussi réconfortant que le contact 'plumeux' d'un peu plus tôt. Il tira sur la surface dure, ravi de la sentir s'ouvrir légèrement pour l'esquisser de ses doigts. La serrant et l'agrippant avec force il souhaita avec ferveur rester où il était, où ses sens ne savaient rien, seulement un bien-être solitaire. Un rire chantant vint ruiner son humeur brumeuse et il se débattit alors que les caresses ressemblant à des plumes commençaient à disparaître. Il se tint presque désespérément à la chose froide qui semblait être la seule chose à ne pas disparaître. La luminosité s'affaiblit et fut remplacer par l'obscurité.

Il fronça les sourcils. Quelqu'un était-il en train d'appeler son nom ?

'_rry… Harry…'_

Non, il ne voulait pas redevenir pleinement conscient tout de suite. Ça avait été si bon. Juste un peu plus s'il vous plait. Il était vaguement conscient que l'objet froid était toujours étroitement serré entre ses doigts et sa paume.

"Réveilles-toi, réveilles-toi, paresseux !"

Cette même voix chantante l'appelait et ce fut avec irritation qu'il ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil entre ses cils. Un tête familière recouverte de cheveux hérissé remplie son champs de vision.

"Alice… ?" Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils face à sa voix rauque et enroué.

La petite vampire glapit de délectation.

"Il se souvient de mon nom ! Mais bien sûr, je savais que ce serait le cas." Elle sourit largement. "Est-ce que tu te souviens du nom du mélancolique là-bas ?" Elle pointa le côté opposé d'où elle se trouvait.

Harry tendit le cou pour suivre la direction qu'elle indiquait et cligna des yeux quand des yeux dorés rencontrèrent les siens qui étaient surpris. Ils contenaient une pointe d'amusement bien caché, à peine reconnaissable car le reste de son visage ne contenait aucune émotion.

"Edward." Dit-il un peu hébété, ignorant le petit rire chantant dans son dos.

Le vampire aux cheveux bronze le regarda avant que ses yeux ne s'égarent vers quelque chose sur le lit à côté de Harry. Suivant à nouveau la direction, Harry fixa son regard sur sa main enlaçant fermement celle froide comme du marbre d'Edward. A nouveau ce petit rire chantant alors qu'il sentait son visage chauffer. Il faisait ça bien trop souvent autour du jeune vampire. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec lui ? Il déroula douloureusement lentement ses doigts de sa prise sur la main froide, les pliant car ils étaient devenu un peu raide de la froideur.

Le vampire rétracta sa main comme si rien sortant de l'ordinaire n'était arrivé, étendant et pliant ses doigts. Il ignora le regard lourd de sens du vampire plus petit, l'échange passant complètement inaperçu par le jeune humain.

"Carlisle a dit de t'amener à la salle à manger quand tu serais réveiller." Dit Edward.

"D'accord."

Sans réellement pensé à ce qu'il faisait, Harry balança ses jambes hors de la couverture et se leva facilement, attirant un regard légèrement surpris de la part de Edward. Harry regarda interrogativement le vampire. Qu'avait-il donc fait maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il avait quelque chose sur le visage ou quoi ? Il chercha une quelconque anormalité sur son visage. Le vampire sembla comprendre ce que Harry pensait puisque son expression changea pour une de stupeur légère.

"Je pensais que ton corps n'était pas encore en état de marcher." Dit-il de sa glorieuse voix musicale. Sérieusement, Harry pourrait l'écouter toute la journée si il en avait la possibilité. Puis la phrase du vampire le ramena au présent et il eut à son tour un expression surprise.

"Je ne devrais pas." Dit-il de manière factuelle.

"Alors pourquoi es-tu debout ?"

"Je le suis ?"

"Oui." L'amusement d'Edward devenait plus clair dans ses yeux. "Plutôt stable en fait."

"Oh."

Et bien, imaginez ça, quelque chose d'inexplicable arrivant à Harry. Encore. Quel choc ! Bien que, là encore, pourquoi ?

"Hmm, quelque chose doit s'être produit pendant que tu dormais. Tu n'as rien remarqué de différent par rapport à ton sommeil habituel ?"

"Non... en fait oui."

Harry se gratta la tête en essayant de se souvenir des images mais elle continuaient de lui glisser entre les doigts. Une mémoire fantôme de sensations apaisant ses membres fit son chemin jusqu'à sa conscience.

"Quelque chose touchait mes jambes, mes bras..."

Il laissa sa voix s'éteindre pendant qu'il levait le bras pour attraper son épaule gauche. Elle n'avait pas l'air raide du tout. Il hésita une seconde avant de délibérément lever puis roula l'articulation de son épaule en cercle sans encombres. Se sentant plus courageux, il déssera les bandages puis les enleva complètement, testant les tendons. A ce moment-là, la petite vampire oubliée décida de rappeler sa présence en sautillant pour se retrouver à côté de Harry. Elle avait un paquet de vêtements très à la mode dans ses petits bras.

"Malheureusement je suppose que cela signifie que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide pour t'habiller ?" Elle cligna des yeux en le regardant avec un air d'innocence feinte bien cachée qui rendrait verte de jalousie la plus accompli des actrices d'Hollywood. Ses yeux scintillèrent. "Oh, n'est-ce pas trop bête Edward." Toujours la parfaite image d'un ange innocent.

Edward eut la décence d'avoir l'air légèrement mal à l'aise avec cette affirmation, envoyant une menace silencieuse à Alice, menace qui passa totalement inaperçu par Harry.

Harry maintenant atrocement conscient de son propre corps et de sa peau rougissante, absolument pas habitué à ce genre de situation, voulait ramper dans un trou et y rester pour le restant de ses jours, aussi loin que possible de cette créature infernale déguisée. Elle avait ce regard qui disait 'je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas' maintenant. Quoique ce soit, il était sûr qu'il ne lui demanderait pas, car cela empirerait surement les choses, et il ne pouvait même pas rêver demander à Edward qui était désormais en train de fusiller sa sœur du regard. Ce qui ne lui fit rien puisqu'elle y semblait complètement immunisée.

Alice lâcha les vêtement sur le lit et avec un mystérieux coup d'œil à Harry et glissa hors de la pièce avec un petit sourire.

"Je me demandais."

Harry releva les yeux vers le plus grand vampire et déglutit alors que les yeux en fusion cherchaient ses yeux verts foncés.

"Oui ?" Sa voix sortit trop aiguë pour son propre confort.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je ne sais pas ce que tu penses ?"

Harry cligna des yeux.

"Euh, est-ce que ce n'est pas normal ?"

"Pas pour moi." La remarque sibylline fut dite avec une pointe d'irritation.

Edward laissa l'émotion tomber de son visage, l'évaluant pendant ce qui sembla durer une éternité, sauf que cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, jusqu'à ce que le vampire n'articule quelque chose d'une voix basse.

"Je vais attendre dehors."

Il laissa Harry peser ses paroles mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment le problème. Bien sûr que le vampire ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait. Personne ne le pouvait. Bon, peut-être que Dumbledore était une exception mais c'était juste parce que le Directeur le connaissait trop bien quand on en venait à certaines choses. Pareil pour Ron et Hermione étant donné qu'ils étaient ses meilleurs amis, et sa famille proche. Quoiqu'ils ne connaissent pas ses pensées _exactes_. Durant son entraînement en Occlumencie avec Snape, le professeur de potions n'avait pas réellement lu son esprit mais plutôt vu ses souvenirs. Deux secondes. Il avait vu ses souvenirs, pas lu son esprit… Non, est-ce que ça se pourrait ? Il secoua la tête. Il était un sorcier - bien que cela en soi-même devrait le rendre ouvert pour des idées comme celles-là - mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un sort qui permettrait de lire les pensées de quelqu'un. Là encore, il n'était pas non plus le sorcier le mieux informé. Il devait exister un sort comme ça dont il n'avait simplement pas entendu parler. Excepter qu'Edward était un vampire et était incapable d'utiliser la magie, à moins qu'il n'ait une autre talent ? Ugh, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il avait besoin de sortir de ses vieux vêtements sales.

Alors qu'il enlevait le pull marron-rouge il devint un peu déprimer en voyant le pull qu'il avait reçu de Mme Weasley le dernier Noël tout déchiré et tâcher de sang sécher. Bien qu'il ne le veuille pas, il chercha une poubelle où quelque chose d'approchant pour l'y jeter puisque le pull ne lui serait plus bon à rien désormais. Ne trouvant rien d'autre qu'une poubelle faite pour les déchets médicaux où il était sûr que son pull n'avait rien à faire, il jeta un coup d'œil à son pull puis de nouveau sur le lit. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il y avait une note sur le tas de vêtements neufs. Attrapant le bout de papier il y lu le court message inscrit d'un style extrêmement soigné.

'_J'ai pensé que tu pourrais vraiment prendre une douche pour te débarrasser du reste de la saleté qui te recouvre. Il y a une salle de bain connecté à cette pièce que tu peux utilisé. Je me suis déjà assuré d'y amener tout ce dont tu pourrais avoir besoin. Je détesterais que tes nouveaux vêtements soit salis à cause d'un manque d'hygiène ! Oh, et il y a un sac en plastique pour tes vêtements sales. Rien qui ne vaille la peine d'être conservé j'en ai peur mais je suis sûr que tu vas adorer tes nouveaux habits ! _

_Alice'_

Harry haussa un sourcil quand il finit de lire le mot. Alors elle pensait qu'il avait besoin d'une douche hein ? Pas qu'il conteste le fait mais personne n'appréciait vraiment qu'on lui dise qu'il avait besoin de se laver. Ce n'était pas comme si il s'était rouler par terre ou s'était retrouvé couvert de sang pour s'amuser ou parce qu'il l'avait voulu, et combien de personnes sortaient d'une bataille parfaitement propre et habillé ? Personne qu'il connaissait.

Il balaya la pièce du regard et il remarqua bien sûr une porte en bois sculpté qui avait l'air terriblement hors contexte dans la chambre d'examen blanche et sterile. Il avait l'impression que Carlisle n'avait pas été celui qui l'avait choisi pour la pièce, si il pouvait en juger à propos de son bureau. Récupérant les vêtements il s'y dirigea et l'ouvrit. Oui, définitivement pas une idée de Carlisle. La salle de bain était abondamment et richement décorée avec un délicat carrelage blanc, un énorme jacuzzi, une douche spacieuse (il y avait de la place pour presque cinq personnes), un wc et rien de moins que trois lavabo en marbre avec de minutieux robinets en acier poli.

Il y avait une table en bois dans un coin avec de moelleuse serviettes blanches empilées dessus et divers produits d'hygiène et de beauté incluant l'habituel shampoing, après-shampoing et savon corporel, mais aussi beaucoup d'autres choses que Harry ne reconnut même pas. Il remarqua, bougon, que Alice avait négligé la nécessité d'un rasoir, et le fut encore plus sachant qu'il n'en avait pas encore besoin. Son visage était toujours lisse, bien que fin car il se trouvait dans ses dernières années d'adolescent. Un sac en plastique noir était posé sur un petit panier vert. Il déplaça le sac sur la table et plaça plutôt ses nouveaux vêtements dans le panier. Se déshabillant, il jeta tristement ses vieux vêtements dans le sac en plastique et l'appuya contre l'un des pieds de la table. Ses lunettes furent gentiment placé sur la table. Il examina les bouteilles de tailles diverses avec un regard abasourdi. Il ne savait même pas à quoi servait la moitié de ça ! Rejetant une bouteille rose avec un dégout visible, il attrapa un shampoing beige et à son effroi, un savon parfumé à la fraise puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer le texte sur les autres bouteilles. Au moins, cela enlèverait la saleté de son corps, bien que cette pensée ne le réconforte pas vraiment. Puis il attrapa une une grande serviette moelleuse, l'accrocha sur un crochet près de la douche et plaça le reste sur une étagère à l'intérieur de la cabine de douche.

Une douche aussi énorme était-elle réellement nécessaire, se demanda Harry, à moins que vous ne prévoyez de la partager- Il coupa rapidement cette pensée, ignorant sa réaction initial d'adolescent et alluma l'eau chaude. Trempé de la tête aux pieds, il mit calmement un peu de shampoing dans sa main et commença à travailler les mèches de cheveux noirs attentivement. Il eut un peu de mal avec le sang dans sa frange, jusqu'à ce qu'il considère ses cheveux libre de saleté et de sang et les rincent avec de l'eau chaude. Il grimaça légèrement avant d'attraper la bouteille de savon, décidant d'en finir avec ça. Il voulait être complètement propre après tout. La saleté finit par disparaître et fut rincer par l'eau. Arrêtant l'eau, il tendit le bras hors de la cabine de douche pour attraper la serviette et commença à se sécher le corps. Drapant la serviette autour de sa taille, il se dirigea à nouveau vers la table en bois pour prendre une serviette plus petite pour ses cheveux. Il remit ses lunettes. Harry scanna son reflet dans le miroir bien trop grand au-dessus des robinets, remarquant son apparence étrangement rafraîchie. Son dernier repos avait vraiment dû être quelque chose pour qu'il récupère si rapidement.

Enlevant la serviette de sa tête, il remarqua qu'Alice avait pris la liberté de placer une brosse à dent et un tube de dentifrice à la menthe, le tout neuf, pour lui. Il soupçonna Alice d'avoir été en courses pendant qu'il dormait puisqu'il se rappelait vaguement qu'elle et Carlisle avaient des dents parfaitement blanches, ce que les autres devaient probablement avoir aussi, et n'avaient donc aucun besoin de se laver les dents. Plutôt pratique. Il se lava les dents avec gratitude et se rinça la bouche, se sentant beaucoup plus frais. Une petite boîte bleu attira son regard et il la prit, pour découvrir qu'elle contenaient des lentilles de contact. Donc elle n'appréciait manifestement pas ses lunettes cassées à de nombreuses reprises et démodées. Ce n'est que parce que lui-même ne les supportaient plus depuis quelques mois qu'il les enleva et mit précautionneusement les lentilles. Il cligna des yeux alors qu'elles se plaçaient et réalisa qu'il avait vraiment surestimé ses vieilles lunettes, maintenant bien plus conscient de ce qui l'entourait et des détails de la salle de bain. Elle avait d'une manière ou d'une autre trouver le moyen de lui procurer la bonne correction.

Retirant la deuxième serviette, il s'habilla rapidement, se soumettant au sens de la mode d'Alice. Il reconnut l'une des marques comme l'une des meilleures en Amérique. Donc ils l'avaient ici aussi ? Ce monde était vraiment presque comme une photocopie du sien, réellement une autre dimension, bien que si les sorciers existaient ici, il ne les avaient pas encore trouvés.

Les sous-vêtements enfilés, il mit un jean de designer qui moulait peut-être un peu trop ses jambes, une chemise blanche en soie et une veste noire complétant l'ensemble. Jetant un regard du coin de l'œil au miroir, il fut momentanément stupéfait par son reflet. Etait-ce vraiment lui ? Il ne savait pas que le fait de retirer de vieilles lunettes et changer de vêtements pouvaient changer l'apparence de quelqu'un à ce point. Il aimait asser ce nouveau Harry, mais il faudrait du temps avant qu'il ne l'admette à la petite vampire.

Avec un dernier regard au sac en plastique noir, il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la porte menant au bureau de Carlisle. Edward était debout à côté de la fenêtre, regardant le paysage crépusculaire à l'extérieur avec une expression illisible. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

"Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre."

"C'est bon.."

Edward se retourna et son visage fut un moment médusé quand il remarqua l'apparence de Harry. Il était d'une beauté frappante. Harry rougit sous son regard. Se secouant pour sortir de sa stupeur, le vampire se força à lâcher Harry des yeux.

Le vampire alla vers la porte et Harry le suivit. Ils cheminèrent le long du couloir, dans le hall d'entrée puis passèrent un autre jeu de portes en bois sculptée menant à la salle à manger de la mansion. Bien qu'elle porte le nom de salle à manger, Harry ne voyait pas de table à manger, il n'y avait que deux jeux de canapés et une table basse en verre. Un plateau contenant ce qui ressemblait à un sandwich au fromage et quelques fruits l'ornait. Eparpillé dans la pièce il y avait Carlisle, Esme et les autres excepté Rosalie. Jasper était recroquevillé dans le coin le plus éloigné.

"Je le savais ! J'étais légèrement inquiète que ce soit trop noir, mais comme je l'avais prévu, avec ton allure, tu peux te le permettre."

Alice sauta et tourna autour de Harry, étudiant son apparence sous tout les angles possible avec joie.

"J'ai dû faire quelques courses en urgence puisqu'on n'avait rien à ta taille à la maison et, de plus, je ne pouvais pas ignorer la chance d'améliorer ton évident manque de vêtements. Sans offense Harry, mais ton sens de la mode est proche de zéro."

"Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le temps pour ça, tu sais, avec la guerre en cours et tout." Dit-il, légèrement blesser. Il réalisa trop tard son lapsus. Il referma la bouche d'un coup.

Les oreilles de Jasper s'agitèrent.

"Quelle guerre est-ce que c'est ?"

La douce voix de Carlisle emplit la pièce.

"Cela n'a aucune importance pour le moment. Quand Voldemort et moi avons disparu, sa force morale doit avoir drastiquement décrut avec leur leader disparut, laissant à mes amis une chance de les dépasser. J'espère qu'ils vont bien…"

Harry fronça les sourcils, visiblement inquiet. Il n'aimait pas être laisser dans le noir quand on en venait à ce qu'il était arriver à ses amis et sa famille après son départ de son ancien monde. Cependant, les connaissant, ils iraient bien. Il avait foi en eux.

Sentant l'ambiance pesante, Esme parla.

"Ce n'est peut-être pas grand chose Harry, mais prends quelque chose à manger. J'irais en courses dès demain matin. Y a-t-il quelque chose en particulier que tu aimerais mon chéri ?"

"Ce n'est pas réellement nécessaire. Je me suis déjà imposé bien trop longtemps. J'apprécie ! Mais je vais y aller."

"Où vas-tu aller ? Ce n'est pas ton monde et tu ne connais personne ici. A part nous."

Jasper regarda Harry dans les yeux en penchant la tête.

"Et bien c'est... deux secondes. Comment est-ce que tu sais que je viens d'un autre monde ? Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir dit à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Edward et Carlisle." Il fixa le blond en question avec suspicion car ledit vampire était en train de s'agiter, l'air embarrassé, et aurait légèrement rougi si il avait été capable d'une telle réaction humaine.

"Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, malgré que je trouve tout cela fascinant, je n'ai agi qu'au nom de la sécurité de ma famille, sentant qu'il était essentiel qu'ils connaissent le passé de notre nouvel invité. Bien sûr, ils furent tous très compréhensif je te l'assure, et ne te ferons aucun mal durant ton séjour ici."

"Durant mon séjour ici... ?"

"Bien sûr que tu vas rester ici Harry." Dit Carlisle d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

"Mais je ne peux pas-"

"Non, j'insiste Harry." Le coupa Carlisle au milieu de sa phrase. "On ne peut pas te laisser partir avec un vampire errant dehors avec l'intention de te tuer dès que tu sortiras d'ici et soit suffisamment éloigné de nous. Un traqueur hors pair en plus."

"Un traqueur ?"

"Un traqueur est un vampire capable de traquer un autre vampire, ou un humain dans ton cas, par son odeur. Nous pouvons tous le faire jusqu'à un certain point, mais les traqueurs excellent dans leur domaine, d'où leur nom." Expliqua Jasper en enchaînant. "Le problème avec ce traqueur est qu'il est capable de traquer quelqu'un à partir de la signature de son esprit, rendant la tâche pratiquement impossible de se cacher, et ne laissant comme seul choix que de fuir jusqu'à faire une erreur et être attrapé. Ou tuer."

"Donc tu es en train de dire que j'ai un vampire assoiffé de sang quelque part dehors, " il indiqua la forêt d'un geste de la main. "qui n'attends que de pouvoir planter ses dents dans mon corps ?" Demanda Harry incrédule.

"C'est ça. Quand il s'est décidé, un vampire ne laissera rien s'interposer entre lui et sa proie."

"Oh merde... alors je suis une _proie _maintenant." Harry avait l'air dégouté à l'idée d'être la nourriture de quelqu'un. Quoi ensuite ? Se demanda-t-il faiblement. Il n'aurait jamais dû tenter le destin comme ça...

"On a encore un autre problème." Jasper regarda ostensiblement Carlisle. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si il retourne en courant chez les Volturi et leur dit à propos de Harry ? En tant qu'humain il ne peut pas être laisser en vie."

"Oui, c'est vraiment un dilemme." Répliqua Carlisle, inquiet.

"On pourrait sortir maintenant et chasser ses pauvres fesses !" Emmett souriait de façon excitée.

"Ça ne marcherait pas. Il nous sentirait et s'enfuirait avant même qu'on ne soit près de lui." Dit à nouveau Jasper.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu suggère qu'on fasse ?" Répondit Emmett maussade, agissant comme un enfant à qui l'on aurait refusé une sucrerie.

"On attends."

"On quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas drôle du tout !" Geint Emmett.

Harry était trop préoccupé et choqué pour ne serait-ce que se sentir agacer devant le manque de considération d'Emmett pour sa vie dans cette situation dangereuse.

"Ne soit pas ridicule Emmett." Dit sévèrement Esme à son fils. "Nous devons penser à ce qui est mieux pour Harry et sa propre sécurité."

"Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'assoir."

La voix faible de Harry résonna dans l'air. Quelque part, l'idée d'un vampire buveur de sang le chassant l'effrayait plus que ce que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts avaient jamais fait. L'idée d'avoir son sang complètement sucé hors de lui était répugnante.

Esme fut immédiatement à ses côtés alors qu'elle le poussait rapidement mais précautionneusement à s'assoir sur l'un des moelleux canapés. Elle lui tendit le verre d'eau accompagnant la nourriture et il but avidement, sa gorge desséchée.

"Là, là, chéri." Dit-elle maternellement puis braquant son regard sur Jasper. "Je pense qu'un changement de sujet serait approprié."

Jasper acquiesça et recommença à observer silencieusement.

Reposant le verre d'eau sur la table en verre, Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Il passa la main dans ses mèches humides, révélant son front pâle.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Renchérit Emmett, ayant déjà oublié la conversation précédente.

"Hein ?"

"Cette cicatrice sur ton front."

"Oh, ça."

Il ne développa pas mais le regard exigeant qu'il reçu de la part d'Emmett lui dit que si il ne pouvait pas sortir chasser un vampire il devrait au moins avoir sa curiosité satisfaite ou sinon, ça allait mal se passer. Il se tortilla sur son siège sous le regard fixe. Il remarqua que l'attention des autres occupants était maintenant tournée vers lui et il soupira de défaite.

"Je l'ai reçu du meurtrier de mes parents."

Tout devint étrangement silencieux, et c'était dire quelque chose puisque les vampires pouvaient certainement être silencieux, presque inexistants.

"Oh."

Là ce fut autour d'Emmett d'avoir l'air défait et il reçut trois regards noirs de la part d'Edward, Esme et Alice, un tantinet plus passionné de la part d'Edward. Il haussa les épaules dans leur direction pour s'excuser.

"Désolé." Dit-il à Harry.

"Non, c'est bon. C'est arrivée il y a longtemps de toute façon et je n'avais qu'un an à ce moment-là donc je ne me souviens pas vraiment d'eux bien que j'ai vu des photos que mes amis et mon parrain m'ont donné. Ils disent que je ressemble à mon père, avec les yeux de ma mère et une propension héroïque ou une propension de blagueur en fonction de la personne à qui vous demander." Il sourit tristement. "J'ai grandi avec mon oncle, ma tante et leur fils." Il fronça les sourcils face au souvenir des Dursleys. C'étaient des personnes qui ne lui manquerait absolument pas. "Horribles moldus."

"Moldus ?"

"Oh, c'est comme ça que nous appelons les personnes sans magie." Il dit cela comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde. Quand il rencontra le regard fixe d'Emmett il se tourna vers Carlisle.

"Tu ne leur a pas dit que j'étais un sorcier ?" Harry ignora le regard stupéfait et extrêmement excité qu'il reçut de la part d'Emmett à cette révélation. Jasper avait l'air ouvertement choqué alors qu'Esme était intrigué et Alice souriait comme si elle connaissait un très bon secret.

"Ah, pardon, je n'ai pas tout à fait dit ça comme ça quand je les ai informé. J'ai dit que tu avais un don, ce qui est une caractéristique parmi nous, vampires. Peut-être pourrions-nous profiter de cette opportunité pour en savoir un peu plus à propos de toi Harry ?" Demanda poliment Carlisle n'essayant même pas de cacher son intérêt à l'idée d'en savoir plus sur Harry et son histoire.

"Je suppose..." Dit Harry avec hésitation.

Il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise quand il parlait de lui car il n'aimait pas être sous les projecteurs, préférant rester dans l'ombre si il le pouvait. Pourtant, avec sa vie et étant qui il était, c'était rarement respecté par les terrifiants journalistes. Bon sang, que cette journaliste Rita Skeeter avait été agaçante.

"Je ne sais pas par où commencé. Dans mon ancienne dimension, il y avait le monde ordinaire, celui que les moldus connaissent, et puis il y avait le monde magique. Les moldus était totalement inconscient de l'existence de la communauté sorcière excepté quelques personnes haut placé dans le gouvernement moldu. Les moldus ordinaires qui nous découvraient accidentellement étaient toujours obliviater par les Aurors du Ministère de la Magie."

"Obliviater ?" Questionna Jasper s'étant remis de son choc initial.

"Altération de mémoire. Variant en fonction de si la personne en question auvait sa mémoire changé, retirant chaque souvenirs de l'usage de la magie, ou simplement complètement supprimé, laissant un espace blanc dans sa mémoire quand les Aurors avaient peu de temps."

"C'est quoi des Aurors ?" Questionna Emmett.

"Les Aurors sont comme la force de police de la communauté magique."

Prenant en compte ce que Harry venait de dire, Carlisle y réfléchit pendant un moment avant d'exprimer sa propre question.

"Je me demande, comment ont-ils réussi à garder les deux mondes séparés ?"

"Oh, il y a des charmes et des barrières que vous pouvez lancer et placer qui vont empêcher tout les moldus d'entrer une zone magique ou leur faire penser qu'ils veulent aller autre part. Mon ancienne école, l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, avaient différents charmes et barrières placés autour. Pour moi l'école ressemblait à un immense château mais un moldu n'aurait vu que des ruines et une pancarte disant 'Entrée Interdite'."

"Comme c'est intéressant !"

"Cependant, les barrières ont été brisées durant mon dernier combat avec Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, permettant à ses disciples, les Mangemorts, d'entrer dans le domaine. Nous étions à peine capable de les empêcher d'entrer dans le château et j'étais en plein milieu d'un combat contre des Mangemorts quand j'ai été emmener par un portoloin attaché à un sorcier transformé en rat. Ça m'a envoyé directement à Voldemort, qui était préparé à me recevoir et à continuer en utilisant le Doloris sur moi, 'en souvenir du bon vieux temps' qu'il a dit ce bâtard sadique." Le regard de Harry se fonça à ce souvenir.

"Le Doloris ?" Edward vint se mettre au bout du canapé sur lequel Harry était assis.

"C'est un sort conçu pour infliger une peine immense dans tout le corps. Une utilisation excessive du sort sur une personne peut mener cette personne à la folie. Je suis surpris de ne pas être complètement fou après le nombre de fois qu'il m'a été lancé."

Edward grogna de façon menaçante, ses yeux dorés écarquillés. Esme avait l'air horrifié comme Alice et Carlisle. Emmett et Jasper avaient l'air furieux.

"Je crois que j'ai de la chance qu'il n'ait pas décidé d'utiliser le sort de mort, comme il l'a fait sur mes parents, au moment même où je suis arrivé ou la guerre aurait eu une fin complètement différente."

Edward referma sa mâchoire d'un claquement sec.

"Oui, l'Avada Kedavra, ou le sort de mort, est ce qui a prit la vie de mes parents. Il a essayé de l'utiliser sur moi-" Edward grogna à nouveau. "-mais ça s'est retourné contre lui, à cause d'une vieille magie du sang réaliser par ma mère pour me protéger avant de mourir. Le sort à expulser son âme de son corps pour errer sur terre et m'a laissé cette cicatrice et le nom du Survivant." Il souleva ses mèches et leur montra la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il avait juste au dessus de son œil droit. "Il a retrouvé son corps plus tard, à la fin de ma quatrième année à l'école quand j'avais quatorze ans, en sacrifiant les restes de son père, le membre de l'un de ses serviteurs et mon sang, se faisant, retirant la protection que ma mère m'avait donné. Vous voyez, il ne pouvait pas me faire de mal avant, ou me toucher sans être brûler."

"On a combattu, lancer nos sorts et une connexion s'établit entre nos baguettes qui partageaient deux plumes venant du même phœnix. C'est là que j'ai apparemment appelé ces créatures, ils s'appelèrent eux-mêmes des êtres inter-dimensionnel, m'offrant le choix de laisser mon propre monde pour un autre pour en échange envoyer Voldemort, lui aussi envoyer dans une autre dimension. Donc, après, je me retrouve précipiter à travers un vortex pour atterrir dans votre dimension et rencontre Edward et Carlisle et… cet autre vampire." Il frissonna, jetant un coup d'œil vers ses compagnons, ne réalisant pas qu'il avait fixer le sol durant toute son histoire.

Harry attendit patiemment qu'ils répondent et il vit de nombreuses émotions jouer sur les visages pâles des vampires. Sympathie, compréhension et respect étant certaines d'entre elles. Ils étaient tous horriblement conscient qu'il avait vécu une guerre horrible, se tenant en première ligne, et ce n'était pas juste Edward qui le voyait sous un autre jour maintenant. Jasper avait perdu son air distant qu'il avait arboré quand Harry était entré dans la pièce au début, ayant maintenant clairement un nouveau respect et une nouvelle compréhension pour le jeune homme qui avait un passé similaire au sien. Les autres ayant les même sentiments et Edward se sentait inexplicablement attiré par Harry. C'était comme si des fils invisibles avaient été tissé entre eux les rapprochant les plus en plus l'un de l'autre plus ils passaient de temps ensemble.

"Et bien, c'est l'histoire de ma misérable vie je suppose. Rien de spectaculaire."

Harry essaya un rire léger qui avait l'air asser forcé et vide. Le groupe de vampire remarqua qu'il essayait d'alléger l'atmosphère et décida de ne pas lui poser de question à propos de la dernière partie mentionnée. A la place, Edward se souvint de son ancienne question d'un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

"Comment ça se fait que je ne puisse pas entendre ce que tu penses ?"

Des hoquets stupéfaits emplirent la pièce.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

"Entendre ce que je pense ?"

"Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que tu ne peux pas entendre ses pensées Edward ? Vraiment ?" Demanda Carlisle à son fils avec expectative.

"Oui." Répondit Edward. "On dirait que quelque chose les bloque contre moi."

"Edward a le don d'entendre les pensées des autres Harry; cependant, c'est la première fois qu'il en est incapable. Ais-je raison fils ?" Edward acquiesça et fixa Harry.

"Tu es en train de dire que tu as essayé d'entendre mes pensées depuis que je suis arrivé mais n'en n'a pas été capable ?" Le vampire acquiesça à nouveau. "Oh, je crois que je sais pourquoi."

Cela lui valut d'autres hoquets et Edward planta son regard dans le sien, exigeant de savoir ce que c'était.

"Je t'en prie, continue Harry." Dit Carlisle.

"Il y a cette chose appelé Occlumencie. Cela permet de protéger son esprit contre des forces extérieures et l'exploration afin que votre ennemi n'entre pas dans votre tête et y mette la pagaille. J'ai eu un entraînement intensif en Occlumencie et mon ancien Directeur m'a dit d'avoir mes boucliers toujours lever afin que cela soit naturel pour moi de les activer même pendant mon sommeil.

"Intéressant. Protèges-tu ton esprit en ce moment ?"

"Oui, malgré que mes barrières soient a un faible niveau pour ne pas m'épuiser. Je ne peux toujours pas les garder à leur puissance maximum très longtemps. De 15 à 20 minutes au plus."

"C'est vraiment impressionnant !"

Il sentit à nouveau changer le regard qu'ils portaient sur lui, mais avec un peu de chance, toujours pour le mieux. Sérieusement, à ce point-là, n'importe qui d'autre aurait appelé le service psychiatrique. Mais là encore, étant donné qu'ils étaient des vampires, ils n'étaient pas les mieux placés pour parler.

"Est-ce que tu peux retirer tes boucliers ?"

Edward était maintenant très intéresser à l'idée de pouvoir être sûr d'être capable d'entendre les pensées de Harry afin de pouvoir éliminer tout dysfonctionnement qu'il suspectait son talent d'avoir. Harry avait l'air appréhensif devant cette idée et il se hâta de rassurer le jeune aux cheveux corbeau.

"Je jure solennellement que je ne révèlerais aucune les pensées que je pourrais entendre. Je veux juste tester si c'est vraiment cette Occlumencie dont tu parles qui me bloque." Il parla doucement et l'honnêteté se ressentit dans sa voix de ténor.

"D'accord." Harry repoussa ses hésitations et soupira.

Il se plongea au fond de son esprit, là où ils pouvait sentir les murs le protégeant. Il les enleva un par un jusqu'à ce que le dernier disparaisse. Une inspiration inutile ramenèrent ses yeux sur Edward. Le vampire le regarda avec sympathie.

"Oui, je peux entendre ses pensées maintenant."

Il fronça les sourcils, plissant son front de marbre, alors qu'il était témoin des dernières pensées que Harry avait eu avec Voldemort et il tressailli quand il sentit réellement la douleur fantôme de la torture que Voldemort avait fait subir à Harry. La douleur s'évanouit immédiatement quand les pensées de Harry redevinrent une feuille vierge. Il avait remis ses boucliers.

Harry avait l'air tout sauf content maintenant, pas heureux d'avoir quelqu'un qui ait entendu ses pensées à propos de sa dernière rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même si ça avait été Edward, il n'appréciait quand même pas l'intrusion dans son intimité pour le peu de temps que cela avait duré. Il se renfonça dans le canapé et appuya sa tête sur le dossier en fermant les yeux.

Il espérait vraiment qu'Edward n'aurait pas pitié de lui et commencerait à le traiter comme quelque chose qui risquerait de se briser au moindre contact. Il ne le supporterait pas.

_**A Suivre…**_


	4. S'installer

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient. Même pas l'histoire puisqu'elle appartient à Linnay et dont je ne suis que la traductrice. Harry Potter est à J. K. Rowling, Twilight est à Stéphanie Meyer.

**Auteur : **Linnay

**Résumé : **HP/Twilight crossover. Durant la bataille finale avec Voldemort, Harry est confronté à un choix difficile qui pourrait sauver son monde mais au passage, l'envoyer dans un autre.

**Pairings : **Edward/Harry, Carlisle/Esme, Emmett/Rosalie et Jasper/Alice.

**OooO**

_**Chapitre 4 - S'installer**_

Une semaine après sa rencontre avec les Cullen, Harry trouva que tout était bien trop normal et que tout le monde agissait de façon bien trop insouciante. La dernière chose sérieuse qui avait été dite dans la mansion était de Carlisle quand le vampire lui avait dit de ne pas sortir, sous aucune circonstance. Tout ça à cause de la menace de ce vampire en liberté, Demetri, et le fait qu'ils ne savaient pas si il était toujours dans la zone. Plus tard, Alice leur avait dit que le traqueur était partit, probablement pour Volterra en Italie, mais cela ne changea rien pour la situation de Harry. Il était littéralement privé de sortie par le vampire paternel. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir comme les fois où il avait été enfermé à Grimmauld Place, le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. D'une façon ou d'une autre, le changement de dimmension n'avait rien fait pour son don de faire que les gens ne s'inquiète beaucoup trop pour lui.

Il avait dû subir des heures et des heures à jouer la poupée pour Alice, et n'avait été sauvé de la question qui était de savoir si ses 'magnifiques yeux iraient mieux avec du velours émeraude ou du satin noir' que quand Esme décida de lui faire, encore, essayer un plat qu'elle avait fait pour lui. La vampire aux cheveux caramels avait pris sur elle de cuisiner depuis que Harry était entré dans leurs vies et elle était complètement ravie d'avoir l'occasion de pratiqué ses compétences de mère. Harry n'était pas difficile, il était même plutôt du genre à manger presque n'importe quoi si il avait suffisament faim et tant que la nourriture n'avaient pas d'yeux ou autre chose dans le genre, mais avoir six repas par jour (en comptant les collations!) était juste franchement ridicule. Est-ce qu'elle s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'il soit capable de manger une telle quantité de nourriture ? Sans mentionner qu'il n'éliminait même pas l'excès d'énergie qui en résultait en bougeant comme il en avait l'habitude. Il considérait sérieusement l'idée de faire grève de la faim mais les yeux souriants d'Esme le faisait toujours taire et forcer la nourriture au fond de sa gorge. Il était trop gentil pour son bien... et pour l'endurance de son estomac.

Deux personnes collantes, il pouvait le supporter, mais trois ? Carlisle, malgré qu'il ne passe pas son temps à l'habiller ou à remplir son estomac presque au point de l'explosion, n'était pas vraiment mieux. Le vampire semblait ne jamais se lasser des petites histoires de magie de l'ancien monde de Harry. Carlisle l'entraînait tout le temps dans son bureau pour 'un thé calme et tranquille', qui finalement n'était pas tellement calme et tranquille. Il avait toujours du mal à comprendre comment le vampire pouvait avoir plus de trois cent ans et quand même se comporter comme un enfant suppliant ses parents de lui lire une nouvelle histoire avant de s'endormir.

Le reste de la famille Cullen était plus raisonnable, même si il pensait que l'un d'entre eux le détestait. Rosalie avait clairement exposé son opinion quand elle avait dit ne pas être heureuse du tout qu'il reste avec eux, qu'importe qu'il y ait un vampire psychotique dehors, n'attendant que de pouvoir l'attraper. Il l'avait cherché, avait-elle dit. Il était humain et en tant que tel il ne devrait pas être là puisqu'il n'était pas l'un d'entre eux. Fin de la discussion. Emmett, son compagnon avait-il apprit plus tard, était l'opposé de sa compagne. Déjà, c'était un type très ouvert, sympa et honnête qui aimait casser des choses en petits morceaux, ce qu'il avait décidé de montrer à Harry à plus d'une occasion. L'énorme vampire avait l'air de s'amuser du visage de Harry à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, contribuant probablement à augmenter le ridicule égo du vampire. Mais il ne faisait pas faire à Harry quoi que ce soit qui pourrait lui causer de problèmes, donc il laissait le vampire s'amuser à ses dépends. D'une façon ou d'une autre, les rochers (ou victimes ?) étaient chaques fois plus gros et Harry était perplexe quand à leur origine. Est-ce qu'il y avait une montagne proche où il se les procuraient ? Peut-être allait-il même jusqu'en Himalaya pour les trouver puisque maintenant il savait que l'endurance du vampire dépassait le plus grand rêve d'un athlète.

D'un autre côté, Jasper et Edward étaient deux individus qu'il voulaient mieux connaître rien que pour le fait qu'ils ne s'imposent pas à lui 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7, bien que ses motivations soient de nature un tantinet moins innocentes en ce qui concernait l'un d'entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était attiré par les mystères. Ne l'avait-il pas prouvé par ses nombreuses exxcursions durant sa scolarité ? Il se demanda brièvement si il avait ignoré ces élans, il ne se serait peut-être pas retrouvé dans toutes ces situations dangereuses et peut-être épargné quelques vies... Comme Cedric Diggory. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été égoïste rien qu'à ce moment et attrapé la coupe quand il en avait eu la chance et quand Cedric le lui avait proposé. Quel était l'intérêt de le sauver si c'était pour le faire tuer en le jetant aux pieds de Voldemort par _noblesse _?

Jasper était le point calmant de sa nouvelle vie, quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait être dans la même pièce et être immédiatement à l'aise, sans avoir vraiment besoin de parler. Ils étaient, sentaient qu'ils étaient déjà au même niveau, n'ayant pas besoin de demander quoi que ce soit à l'autre, ayant l'air de deux personnes se connaissant depuis le jardin d'enfant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était simplement cette connection immédiate de compréhension qui normallement prenait plusieurs années à se construire. Il était comme Ron mais sans les flamboyants cheveux roux et le témpérament qui allait avec. Seulement une semaine et ils en étaient déjà à ce stade. Oui. C'était agréable de savoir qu'il avait aussi un ami dans ce monde.

Edward et Harry ne s'étaient pas réellement parler, mais ils avaient compensés par de nombreux regards qu'ils surprenaient venant de l'autre. Bien qu'il ne soit pas hostile ou quoi que ce soit, le vampire ne parlait pas au sorcier, il ne s'aventurait dans aucune conversation avec Harry. Harry jurait que ces yeux devenaient plus perçants de jour en jour, perçant d'une manière exaltante, faisant battre son coeur, et qui rendait l'adolescent humain complètement accro. Autant Harry semblait ne jamais vouloir lâcher ces yeux du regard, mais le vampire semblait également incapable de les détourner de lui. Ils ne s'arrêtaient que quand l'un des autres vampires les interrompaient. Il ne savait pas exactement comment décrire leur relation. Est-ce qu'il voulait qu'elle soit, vous savez, plus que juste amicale ? Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une attirance physique lier à l'allure clairement magnifique du vampire. Est-ce qu'il voulait que cela évolue en quelque chose de plus, et que ferait-il si l'un de leur regard n'était jamais interrompue ? Il mourait probablement d'une mort très heureuse, mourant de faim, mais là encore, ne serait-il pas malheureux car il ne pourrait plus voir ces yeux dorés après sa mort ? Fichu vampire qui rendait accro et confus.

Harry soupira mentalement. Ou tout du moins c'est ce qu'il pensa jusqu'à ce qu'un petit rire amusé ne le réveille de sa rêverie au sujet d'Edward. Jasper était assis en face de lui, le regardant avec un léger amusement graciant son visage pâle. Ils avaient fait une pause dans leur cours accéléré de Jasper sur les Cullen, les autres vampires, leurs habitudes, alimentation, tradition et autres choses que le vampire pensait qui seraient utiles pour Harry de savoir. Harry était fier de se compter lui-même comme l'un des humains les mieux informés sur les vampires à ce jour. Il n'aurait certainement pas glaner autant d'informations de ses livres d'école, dont il doutait que les auteurs aient même rencontrés un vrai vampire puisque les informations étaient loin d'être juste. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils étaient dans une autre dimmension ? Armés de nouvelles informations, Harry et Jasper avaient discutés et en étaient venus à la conclusion qu'au moins, puisque le don d'Edward fonctionnait de façon similaire, le don de Demetri de traquer quelqu'un à partir de la signature de son esprit ne marcherait pas sur Harry. Cela rendait les choses plus faciles mais ils ne pouvaient pas encore se détendre complètement. Harry était toujours traçable par sa seule odeur. Jasper avait voulu essayer son don sur Harry et ils pouvaient facilement dire qu'il marchait sur lui. Il l'avait avec succès fait passer du rire aux larmes puis à nouveau au rire en peu de temps en influançant ses émotions avec son don. Emmett s'était tordu de rire à cette démonstration aux dépends du sorcier. Harry râlait encore un peu à ce souvenir.

"A quoi tu penses ?"

Harry tourna son regard vers Jasper.

"Juste à des choses." Comme Edward. "Et à quel point je suis encore enervé contre Emmett pour avoir rit de moi comme ça. Il n'a aucune manière pour sauver sa vie. Oh attends, techniquement il est déjà mort, donc est-ce que ça lui fait penser qu'il n'en a pas besoin ?"

Riant à nouveau, Jasper répliqua.

"Peut-être. Je pense que tu as peut-être raison sur ce point. Il EST le plus fort dans cette famille après tout. Il n'y a personne ici capable de lui donner une leçon, bien que je pense qu'il soit de toute manière bien trop borné pour les acquérir." Jasper sourit pensivement.

"Aah... J'aimerais que Fred et George soient là maintenant. Ils auraient un moyen infaillible de lui rendre la pareille."

Harry s'affala à nouveau dans son siège.

"Fred et George ?"

"Pardon, ce sont les deux frères jumeaux de mon ancien meilleur ami. Ils sont propriétaires d'un magasin de farces et attrapes, toujours en train d'inventer de nouvaux moyens pour sécher les cours ou juste des objets pour faire des blagues." Il gratta son nez en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

"Hmm."

Jasper avait sa main sur son menton alors qu'il penchait la tête. Il resta assit comme ça un moment pendant qu'il réfléchissait, jusqu'à ce qu'il demande à Harry.

"Est-ce que tu as pratiqué ta magie dernièrement ?"

Harry fronça les sourcils.

"Oui, je l'ai fait. J'ai essayé de faire les choses les plus difficiles que je connaisse mais je n'ai pas l'air d'avoir suffisament d'énergie magique pour l'instant, même si je peux la sentir revenir lentement. Je commence à prendre le coup de main de cette magie sans baguette mais ce ne sont que des petites choses comme léviter une tasser et des choses dans le genre. J'ai réussi à changer sa couleur aussi. Quoi ?"

Harry regarda Jasper supicieusement alors que le vampire commençait à sourire de façon menaçante.

"Je crois que j'ai une idée de comment tu pourrais lui rendre la pareille."

"Hein ?"

"Un autre complice vous dérangerait-il ?" Dit une voix musicale à côté de lui. "Emmett l'a bien cherché et cette idée est très intrigante."

Harry tourna la tête pour voir Edward debout à l'entrée de la pièce imitant l'expression de Jasper avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme. Il essaya d'oublier son coeur battant à tout rompre à cette vue.

"Quelle idée ?"

"J'ai entendu Jasper."

Il lâcha Edward du regard pour se tourner vers un Jasper à l'air suffisant.

"Tu as dit que tu pouvais changer les couleurs des choses, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, j'ai dit ça mais qu'est-ce que ça a à- Oh. _Oooh_."

Harry commença à sourire comme un maniaque, révélant son côté blagueur hérité de son père et ricanant avec délectation pour lui-même. Bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé lui-même ? Il pouvait être tellement aveugle certaines fois.

Les trois se blottirent ensemble, Harry rougissant légèrement à la proximité avec le vampire aux cheveux couleur bronze, alors qu'ils élaboraient le plan. Emmett allait regretter de s'être jamais moqué de Harry jusqu'à la fin de sa vie immortelle.

Alice sautillat en passant à côté d'Emmett en lui jetant un mystérieux regard durant lequel elle commença à fredonner doucement. Il la regarda avec curiosité avant de hausser les épaules et de mettre ça sur le compte d'Alice étant juste Alice, malgré qu'elle continue de lui lancer des coups d'oeils tout le temps comme si elle attendait que quelque chose arrive...

Il plissa les yeux mais il était déjà trop tard pour échapper à Edward alors que le vampire s'était jeté sur lui par derrière, attrapant le vampire musclé. Il fut distrait par Jasper attrapant son autre côté pendant que le vampire blond lui envoyait des vagues d'émotions pour qu'il ne puisse pas avoir la chance de se reprendre et se débarasser d'eux. Emmett pouvait voir Alice sourire d'un grand sourire plein de dents dans sa direction, n'essayant absolument pas de l'aider. Elle avait su que ça allait arriver, mais quoi exactement ? Cette petite sournoise- Son attention se porta sur Harry quand le jeune sorcier valsa jusqu'à lui avec le sourire le plus effrayant qu'il ait jamais vu. Il allait tellement pas aimé ça. Le sorcier se rapprocha de lui et fit un pas de plus avant de s'arrêter.

"Il est temps de payer." Le sorcier sourit et Emmett déglutit involontairement avant de sentir des picotements se propager sur son crâne.

En entendant plusieurs grognements et cris, Carlisle, Esme et Rosalie sortirent avec précipitation de leurs chambres à l'étage pour voir Edward et Jasper passer devant eux en riant fortement. Un dixième de seconde plus tard, une traînée rose et ils s'arrêtèrent net. Ils réussirent à voir un Emmett furieux et fumant avec ce qui ressemblait à des cheveux rose pétant sur la tête alors qu'il chassait les deux vampires sur les terres de la mansion. Un rire sonnore et sincère les interpella et ils entrèrent dans la cuisine où ils virent Harry plier en deux et se tenant au comptoir avec un bras passer autour de son ventre alors qu'il essayait péniblement de respirer entre ses éclats de rire. Alice souriait comme le cat de Cheshire (1) et leur fit un clin d'oeil quand ils entrèrent. Elle s'amusait elle aussi évidemment beaucoup de cet incident. Carlisle et Esme ne purent empêcher quelques gloussement de s'échapper de leurs gorges alors qu'ils regardaient le jeune sorcier rayonnant. Rosalie les fixa juste avec un regard vide, débatant en elle-même si elle devait être en colère de voir son compagnon dans cette condition ou non, même si ça avait été un peu amusant de voir le vampire massif subir ses propre blagues.

Emmett avait choisi de chasser les autres deux vampires, manifestant sa colère sur eux et non sur l'adolescent humain puisque Alice avait menacer de le dire à Esme si il touchait le sorcier. Mécontent de ça, Emmett avait juste fusiller Harry du regard puis était pasrtit chasser les deux autres, jurant tout du long et pensant aux pires invectives qu'il connaissait pour les lancer aux vampires qui riaient.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Leur demanda Carlisle.

Harry était toujours agrippé à sa taille, incapable de répondre à la question donc Alice répondit pour lui.

"Harry, Jasper et Edward ont décider de se venger d'Emmett pour ce petit essai avec Harry. Apparament, Harry n'était pas heureux qu'il se soit moqué de lui et, entendant ça, Jasper a eut une excellente idée qu'Edward a entendu et a simplement demandé à se joindre à eux pour le plaisir. Je l'ai vu mais je me suis dit que ce serait juste trop triste de se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Désolé Rosalie, je crois que ton petit-ami va être coincer avec ces cheveux rose pour un moment. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça sera parti dans quelques jours."

Finissant par se calmer suffisament, Harry se redressa mais il ricanait toujours.

"Ç . . ."

Leur faisant un sourire tout aussi plein de dents qu'Alice au même moment, Harry prit une autre profonde inspiration et commença à expliquer ce qu'il avait fait exactement à l'énorme vampire musclé.

"Il l'a mérité." Finit Harry quand il reçut un haussement de sourcil de la part de Carlisle.

Après ça, Emmett garda toujours un oeil sur Harry au cas où le sorcier serait jamais tenté de réessayer quelque chose comme ça sur lui. Ses cheveux étaient revenus à la normale asser rapidement sans trop de problèmes sauf pour le léger sourire ou ricanement que les trois complices lui lançaient quand ils le voyaient.

Un mois passa et tout revint à la normale, autant que cela se pouvait dans une maison remplit de vampires, et Harry commença à s'ennuyer à nouveau, l'excitation de leur petite blague diminuant. Il se retrouvait souvent assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre dans la pièce qui lui avait été donné comme sa chambre privée, fixant la forêt et le ciel. Il continuait de se demander ce qu'il devrait faire après. Peut-être rester avec les Cullen, ou se trouver sa propre maison ? C'était hors de question pour le moment mais les choses finiraient éventuellement par se calmer. Il ne pouvait quand même pas rester dans la mansion pour le reste de sa vie pour l'amour de Merlin ! L'interêt d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau, comme à propos des vampires, ne duraient qu'un moment, et il n'en pouvait plus d'être confiner ici.

Ramenant ses genoux contre son torse et soufflant, il bouda.

"Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu t'ennuis ?"

Edward était appuyé sur le cadre de la porte, l'évaluant.

"Oui. Complètement 'Ennuyé-Au-Delà-De-L'Immaginable-Et-Prêt-A-Torture r-Quiconque-N'Ayant-Pas-Une-Force-Surnaturelle' ennuyé."

Harry regarda ostensiblement vers Edward qui leva les mains ne défense.

"Je ne suis pas celui qui te garde prisonnier ici. Tu devras aller voir le Lord et la Maitresse de cette maison si tu veux déposer une plainte. Tu peux essayer mais je doute qu'ils écouteront. Esme peut être très protectrice."

"J'avais pas remarqué." Grommela Harry et il frissonna au rire argentin venant d'Edward.

Il bougea légèrement, laissant plus de place sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour qu'Edward puisse s'assoir. Le vampire s'approcha silencieusement et s'y installa. Ils s'assirent là pendant une dizaine de minutes, regardant simplement le paysage à l'extérieur pendant que Harry profitait de la compagnie d'Edward. Il était intéressant comment vous pouviez avoir une conversation silencieuse entre l'un et l'autre sans le besoin de simples mots pour l'entretenir, l'air et le langage du corps parlants pour eux. Harry passait souvent ses vacances de cette manière à Poudlard, se sentant réconforter par la solitude que cette action apportait.

Il n'avait pas réellement pensé à sa situation. Il était un peu effrayé, il l'admettait. Etre dans un nouveau monde avait tendance à vous faire ça. Sa vie aurait pu finir bursquement le moment où il était arrivé, mais sa magie l'avait à nouveau sauver d'une mort imminente. Malgré qu'il tente de refaire le sort, il n'y arrivait jamais. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la situation dangereuse dans laquelle il avait été.

L'habitude de son bras de baguette se levant, comme si il avait toujours sa baguette dans sa main, ne l'avait pourtant pas laisser. Il le levait toujours et déployait sa paume en essayant de diriger sa magie via son bras, l'utilisant comme un point de concentration. Cela allait péniblement lentement mais il s'améliorait. Il pouvait maintenant léviter des objets plus de quelques secondes et quelques charmes d'aide mineurs, le changement de couleur des cheveux d'Emmett étant une amélioration depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Jasper était un partenaire d'entraînement volontaire et l'aidait à empêcher de perdre son attention et sa concentration et gardait sa frustration à distance. Le vampire avait surprit sa compagne et les autres en racontant un peu de son passé avant de devenir un vampire à Harry, renforçant leur lien en formation et leur amitié. Malgré sa surprise, Alice était extatique que Jasper se confie à quelqu'un d'éxtérieur à leur famille et n'allait jamais s'immiscer dans le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. Néanmoins, elle était, pour une raison inconnue, encore plus excitée à propos des quelques occasions pendant lesquelles le jeune sorcier et Edward étaient tombés l'un sur l'autre ou lorsqu'ils s'asseyaient pour profiter de la compagnie de l'autre comme maintenant.

"Un centime pour tes pensées."

"Hein ?"

"Je ne peux pas lire tes pensées tu te souviens ?"

"Oh, c'est vrai. Non, je pensais juste à ce que je devrais faire maintenant. Je ne peux pas rester ici pour toujours, profitant de votre hospitalité. Pas que je ne l'apprécie pas, crois-moi, j'apprécie. Je suis juste agité, c'est tout." Il soupira.

"Comment ça ?"

"Je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à rester assis à ne rien faire. J'ai toujours été dehors, tu sais, à faire des choses pour aider les autres. Je me sens juste tellement impuissant des fois, comme si je ne pouvais plus les aider, et ne sachant pas ce qu'ils font maintenant. Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? Est-ce qu'ils sont en sécurité ? Est-ce que Ron a finalement invité à Hermione à sortir ?"

"Ça doit être dur."

"Oui..."

"Je suis sûr qu'il vont bien."

"Merci." Harry se tourna pour lui donner un petit sourire. "Je me pose toujours la question pourtant."

"Tu dois avoir foi en eux."

"C'est aussi ce que je me dis moi-même. J'ai foi en eux. Ce ne sont pas leurs actions qui m'inquiète, c'est ce que d'autres pourraient leurs faire qui m'angoissent."

"Tu seras vieux avec des cheveux gris avant que tu ne t'en rende compte si tu continue à penser comme ça." Edward lui sourit.

"Ha ha, très drôle. Dit le vampire immortel qui s'inquiète tout le temps à propos de sa propre famille."

Edward eut l'air un moment stupéfait avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse à nouveau.

"Tu as remarqué ?"

"Ce n'était pas vraiment dur, je veux dire, tout les membres de ta famille sont complètement évident, même Emmett."

Harry sourit légèrement. Le vampire secoua la tête, ses yeux brillants d'amusement.

"Peut-être que je dois retourner à l'école d'art dramatique pour réctifier ça."

"L'école d'art dramatique ?"

Edward grimaça un peu à ce rappel.

"Alice m'a fait y aller une fois, pensant que je n'avais pas besoin d'un autre diplôme de l'école de médecine."

Harry cligna des yeux.

"Tu en as plus d'un ?"

"Plusieurs en fait."

"C'est peut-être grossier, mais quel âge as-tu exactement ?"

"Quel âge penses-tu que j'ai ?"

Harry se rapprocha un peu, étudiant le visage d'Edward. Il avait l'air très sérieux.

"Hmm... Un millénium ?"

Edward bloqua, une expression comique prenant place sur son visage qui fut replacé par une légère irritation quand Harry en put plus rester sérieux plus longtemps et éclata de rire.

"Je reprends ma réponse. C'est vraiment grossier."

"Pardon, pardon. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher."

Harry essuya les larmes de ses yeux d'avoir trop rit.

"C'est évident."

Edward souriait à nouveau, un peu plus largement qu'auparavant.

"Pour ton information, je n'ai qu'un peu plus d'un siècle." Informa-t-il Harry.

"Tu es sûr ? Peut-être n'as-tu pas remarqué le passage supplémentaire de quelques années." Harry lui sourit.

"Oui. Plutôt sûr."

Edward essaya de le fusiller à moitié du regard mais ça ne mrchait pas vraiment sur le sorcier. Son expression redevint pensive et il fixa simplement Harry. Les joues du jeune humain rougirent. La réponse devenait une seconde nature pour lui. Il se figea soudainement quand une main froide apparut et caressa sa joue gauche. La chaleur de son visage était un choc délicieux contre la froideur de la main du vampire. Il regarda droit dans de perçants yeux en fusion qui cherchaient les siens.

"Vraiment une énigme." Devant le visage confus de Harry, Edward ajouta. "Sans tes pensées je suis complètement perdu. Je ne peux pas te comprendre. Quand je pense que j'ai réussi, ça me glisse à nouveau entre les doigts. Je n'ai jamais imaginé ne jamais entendre les pensées de quelqu'un, prenant pour garanti le fait que j'en serais toujours capable."

"Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu peux entendre mes pensées."

"Mais tu ne me laisse pas." Dit Edward.

Harry baissa les yeux mais ne bougea pas son visage de la main d'Edward. Il avait soudian l'air si petit et vulnérable qu'Edward n'entendit presque pas la réponse du jeune homme.

"C'est trop compliquée. Tu n'aimeras pas ce que tu verras."

"Pourquoi je n'aimerais pas ? Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? As-tu jamais essayé ?"

Edward vit comment Harry tressaillit et essaya de s'éloigner d'Edward mais le vampire se pencha et attrapa le poignet droit de Harry avec sa main libre. Il le tint fermement, ne serrant pas vraiment inconfortablement mais tout de même suffisament serré pour que l'adolescent ne puisse pas le retirer.

"Lâche moi." Fut chuchoté doucement.

"Non."

"Edward, lâche moi." La voix contenait une pointe de supplication.

"Non."

Harry éclata et fixa un regard enflammé dans les yeux dorés d'Edward.

"Je t'ai dit de me lâcher !" Dit-il en tirant avec force sur son poignet immobile.

"De quoi as-tu peur ?" Le ton du vampire était doux et gentil.

"Je n'ai pas peur !"

"Tu as peur."

"Va chier Edward ! Ça ne te regarde pas !"

"Alors fait que ça me regarde !"

Lâchant le poignet de Harry, Edward prit rapidement le visage du sorcier entre ses mains. Il se pencha et appuya son front froid contre la peau chaude, sentant les tremblements rayonnés à travers le corps de Harry. Une humidité frola ses membres glaciales et il laissa le corps plus petit pleurer ses larmes silencieuses. Une voix râper rompit le silence.

"Je ne veux pas que tu sois blesser."

Edward soupira et sourit.

"Je suis un vampire, tu te souviens ? Il est plutôt difficile de nous blesser, ça vient avec le métier. Et tu oublis autre chose. Tu n'es plus dans ton ancien monde. Quoi que soit ce à quoi tu penses, ça ne peut pas me blesser ici."

Harry s'imobilisa à cette déclaration. Il avait réellement oublié à propos de ça. Mais quand même... Il ne voulait pas qu'Edward découvre ce qu'il par quoi il était passé. Il ne voulait pas que le vampire s'éloigne de lui - mon dieu, la fraîcheur était divine - quand il connaîtrait les secrets de sa vie. Quelles personnes il avait tué, même si ça avait été en légitime défense, et ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait raconté sa vie aux Cullen, mais de loin, seulement les grandes lignes et les derniers évènements. Leur parler du meurtre de ses parents avait été involontaire, bien qu'il ait laissé de côté qu'il avait actuellement retrouvé un souvenir de cette nuit plus tard dans sa vie. Comment il avait entendu son père crier à sa mère de le prendre et d'aller se mettre en sécurité, entendu sa mère supplier pour sa vie à lui pendant que Voldemort levait sa baguette en ricanant et prononcer ces horribles mots. Les cris de sa mère résonnant dans son esprit. Il se sentit sombrer dans le souvenir alors qu'il ce dernier devenait plus puissant et commençait à étouffer le monde extérieur.

"Non... non... ne fais pas... maman... papa !"

Il hoqueta alors que ses larmes empiraient. Se souvenir de la mort de ses parents pendant son explosion emotionnellle n'était pas une très bonne idée. Le contrôle diminuait et il leva les mains pour s'agripper déséspérément aux bras d'Edward, se blessant presque lui-même et ignorant Edward qui appelait son nom.

"Harry."

"Harry, tu es en sécurité ici. Calme-toi."

Edward essaya de faire Harry se concentrer sur lui mais les yeux du jeune homme ne voyaient plus Edward ou ce qui l'entourait, s'accorchant à lui comme si il était sa bouée de sauvetage. Le vampire pensa à aller chercher Jasper pendant un dizième de seconde avant de se souvenir que le vampire en question était parti chasser avec le reste de la famille. Quel timing parfait grommela-t-il mentalement. Il souhait même que Rosalie soit là pour qu'il puisse l'appeler pour aller cherché Jasper. Elle le ferait pour lui, bien qu'à contrecoeur.

L'adolescent dans ses bras commença à trembler violemment alors qu'il revivait clairement un souvenir douloureux qui commençait à le noyer lentement sous la pression des émotions réprimées. Les doigts griffant durement ses bras le firent s'inquiéter du fait que le sorcier pourrait les blesser sur ses bras dur comme du marbre.

"... non... stop !"

"Harry ! C'est juste un souvenir. Ce n'est pas réel. Concentre-toi sur ma voix Harry. Ce n'est pas réel."

Ses phrases ne rencontraient que des oreilles sourdes alors que l'adolescent continuait à trembler, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Edward commença lui-même à paniquer. Il était incapable d'atteindre Harry dans sa détresse.

A ce moment-là, il se ficha de à quel point cela ferait cliché pour un observateur extérieur alors qu'il prenait une décision hâtive. Il se pencha en avant et captura les lèvres tremblantes avec les siennes, les poussants à se calmer. Ils s'assirent comme ça, Edward ayant toujours les mains poser de chaque côté du visage de Harry, l'embrassant gentiment, avec les mains du jeune homme toujours attachées à ses bras, pendant un temps indescriptible alors qu'il sentait Harry revenir à la réalité petit à petit.

Harry sentit son esprit sauvage commencer doucement à s'ordonner à nouveau alors que ses yeux commençaient à ne plus voir les horribles images de ses parents assassinés sous ses yeux. Il essaya de cligner des yeux pour en chasser les derniers restes et ses orbes vertes se fixèrent sur des orbes dorées. Des orbes impossiblement proches. Il sentit ses mains relacher leur prise sur quelque chose de dur alors qu'elles tombaient mollement à ses côtés. La sensation de froid sur son visage et ses lèvres vint en dernier et cela lui prit un peu de temps pour réaliser que le vampire était en fait en train de l'embrasser. Edward était en train de l'embrasser. Ses pensées tourbillonèrent à nouveau mais pour une tout nouvelle raison puisque l'agonie était remplacée par quelque chose d'ardent et passionné. Appuyant sur ces lèvres ciselées, ses mains se remirent en action alors qu'elles se levaient et s'agrippaient au devant de la chemise en soie qu'Edward portait. Le vampire répondit aux actions de Harry en approfondissant le baiser, poussant le dos de l'adolescent contre le côté de la fenêtre.

Un gémissement rempli de passion s'échappa de la gorge de Harry et cela sembla ramené le vampire à sa raison momentanément perdu. Les lèvres froides laissèrent ses propres lèvres meurtries et il regarda Edward fixer attentivement ses yeux verts.

"Je-Je suis désolé."

Est-ce que le vampire bafouillait ? Attendez, qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ?

"Tu es désolé ?"

"Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Je n'aurais pas dû m'imposer à toi de cette façon dans l'état où tu étais."

"Etat ?"

Son cerveau refusait de coopérer alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'Edward lui disait. Les dernières minutes firent surface dans son esprit embrumé et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir fortement, touchant ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Le vampire suivit ses actions de ses yeux ressemblant à des puits en fusion, exprimant un net désir.

Le mouvement de retrait des mains et du coprs d'Edward le firent se lever avec le vampire. Edward l'arrêta.

"J'ai besoin de temps pour penser. Je vais aller retrouver Carlisle et les autres. Ne t'inquiète pas." Avec ça il fut hors de la pièce en un éclair, laissant Harry étourdi avant qu'il ne puisse même bouger un doigt.

Et il resta assis à fixer la porte par laquelle Edward était partit, rassemblant ses pensées. Il était confus par ses actes, mais le geste n'avait pas pour autant été indésirable. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait fortement attiré par un autre homme (et un vampire en plus !) et qu'il aimait. Mais c'était un 'aimer' différent. Il le compara au fait d'aimer Jasper, mais les deux concept étaient tellement différents qu'ils auraient pû exister des deux côtés opposés de la planète. Il réalisa que ce qu'il voyait en Jasper était ce qu'il avait vu en Ron, simlpement plus fort et avec la compréhension sous-jacente qu'ils partageaient. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Edward était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Il était en plein en train de l'embrasser un peu plus tôt bon sang ! Ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose que des amis faisaient, il était au moins sûr de ça. Peut-être...

Ça le frappa sur la tête comme une poêle, il aimait Edward comme d'autres gars aimaient les filles, peut-être plus, ils étaient juste du même sexe. Il n'était pas perturber par ça pourtant. Ce qui le troublait était le fait qu'Edward était sortit de la pièce en courant sans rien dire à part qu'il était désolé. Désolé pour quoi ? Désolé de l'aimer en tant qu'un autre homme ou pour l'embrasser ?

Il lança ses jambes pour se relever et sortit en courant de la pièce à la poursuite du vampire. Edward n'avait-il pas dit quelque chose plus tôt à propos de sa famille chassant dans une zone au sudest de la mansion ? Il avait dit qu'il allait les retrouver. Il avait dit à Harry de ne pas s'inquiéter mais Harry ne pouvait pas laisser ça comme ça et ne rien y faire. Il devait dire à Edward qu'il l'aimait, peut-être même plus que ça.

Fonçant dans les couloirs, il prit les marches deux par deux, trébuchant presque au passage, aterissant au pied de l'escalier et se rétablit rapidement. Ouvrant les portes, il trébucha sur l'allée, scannant la lisière de la forêt des yeux en se demandant où était le sudest. Il choisit une direction au hasard dans sa hâte et espéra que c'était la bonne en se remettant à courir aussi vite que possible.

Harry devait être en train de courrir depuis plus de vingt minutes avant que sa raison ne revienne en force. Que diable faisait-il ? Il pouvait avoir couru dans la direction opposé à Edward pour ce qu'il en savait et il n'avait pas le droit de sortir du manoir à cause de la menace de ce vampire. S'arrêtant net, il essaya de prendre quelques profondes inspirations pour calmer ses nerfs et sa montée d'adrénaline.

"Bordel, reprends-toi imbécile !"

Il inspira et expira pendant que sa repiration revenait à la normale. Harry mit son front dans sa main en grimaçant devant son imprudence. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir attendu qu'ils reviennent de leur chasse ? Ce n'était pas comme si lui, un humain, était capable de rattraper Edward. Il était tellement idiot des fois !

Secouant la tête, il fit demi-tour pour retourner sur ses pas jusqu'à la mansion. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait être de retour avant qu'Edward et les autres ne remarquent qu'il était partit et ne partent à sa recherche. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se prendrait comme réprimande si c'était le cas.

"Coucou mon mignon."

Harry s'arrêta net. Des frissons glacés le traversèrent alors que les yeux rouge du vampire, Demetri, se fixaient dans les siens. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'il regardait le vampire aux cheveux foncés se rapprocher graduellement de lui, souriant vicieusement tout du long.

Son esprit s'emballait, sa tête consumer de questions quand à pourquoi le vampire était là. Il était gelé sur place, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. Il trembla alors que la peur commençait à s'installer, apparaissant dans ses yeux verts ecarquillés.

"Comment... pourquoi êtes-vous là..."

Réussit-il à croasser à travers une voix rauque et emplie de peur. Le vampire sentit sa peur et sembla s'en réjouir en souriant de façon menaçante.

"Pour toi."

Le vampire se lécha les lèvres faisant entrevoir ses crocs étincelants à Harry. L'adolescent entreprit de reculer d'un pas quand son torse fut enveloppé dans des bras dur comme de la pierre, l'en empêchant.

"On va faire un petit voyage mon mignon."

Comme dernier recours, Harry laissa immédiatement tomber ses barrières mentales et envoya une pensée terrifiée et frénétique espérant qu'Edward l'entendrait, où qu'il soit.

Une pression soudaine sur sa nuque rendit sa vue floue alors qu'il sévanouissait et s'effondrait mollement dans les bras du vampire.

_**A Suivre...**_

(1) Chat de Cheshire - C'est le chat avec le sourire de psychopathe dans 'Alice aux Pays des Merveilles'.


	5. Volterra, Italie

_**Disclaimer : **__Rien ne m'appartient. Même pas l'histoire puisqu'elle appartient à Linnay et dont je ne suis que la traductrice. Harry Potter est à J. K. Rowling, Twilight est à Stéphanie Meyer. _

**Auteur : **Linnay

**Résumé : **HP/Twilight crossover. Durant la bataille finale avec Voldemort, Harry est confronté à un choix difficile qui pourrait sauver son monde mais au passage, l'envoyer dans un autre.

**Pairings : **Edward/Harry, Carlisle/Esme, Emmett/Rosalie et Jasper/Alice.

**_Note de la traductrice:_ Oups! Une lectrice m'a fait part du fait que j'avais mis la mauvaise version en ligne! Vous savez, celle pas tout a fait fini lol Bref, je viens de corriger tout ça donc la lecture devrait être plus fluide. Désolé pour le désagrément et bonne lecture**

**OooO**

_**Chapitre 5 - Volterra, Italie**_

_'Oh... ma tête.'_

Un adolescent à la chevelure corbeau avait été en train de naviguer entre conscience et inconscience depuis des heures maintenant mais il ne savait pas combien de temps exactement. Sa tête avait un point douloureux sur le côté de son front, probablement de s'être cogné sur une surface dure quand il était tombé ou avait été heurté dans quelque chose. Ses vêtements étaient humides et sales comme si ils avaient été trempés et laissé à sécher tout seuls, des frissons parcourant son corps. L'adolescent faisait tourner son cerveau à la recherche d'indices de ce qui l'aurait mis dans ce pétrin et remarqua faiblement les murs de pierre de la petite pièce, éclairée par quelques torches accrochés à travers la pièce. Il était allongé sur un simple matelas placé dans l'un des coins, habillé d'un vêtement grisâtre qui sentait un peu le moisi. En fait, la pièce entière sentait le moisi, mais ce n'était pas accablant.

Le jeune homme, Harry, s'assit raide comme une planche quand ses souvenirs lui revinrent et il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il se détendit légèrement quand il ne vit le vampire Demetri nulle part, cacher dans les ombres de la, maintenant qu'il pouvait voir plus clair, cellule dans des donjons. Pas très différente de celles que Poudlard avaient, à part qu'elles étaient plus accueillantes que celle-là. Peu importe à quel point c'était étrange, il ne pouvait qu'agréer avec cette constatation.

_'Merde... moi et ma grosse tête. Pourquoi est-ce que arrive toujours à moi ? Bravo Potter. Maintenant, voyons voir comment tu vas te sortir de ce merdier.'_

Bien sûr, d'abord il devait trouver _où _il était exactement, puis s'attaquer à _comment _sortir d'ici. Facile ! 'Ouais, bien sûr...' Et il grommela à nouveau face à sa propre stupidité et pensa qu'il devait laisser tomber et arrêter son cinéma et se disputer mentalement. Vous savez, pour le moment.

Expirant bruyamment, il essaya de se reprendre et de comparer les avantages et inconvénients. Un gros ou énorme inconvénient était qu'il ne savait pas _où _il était et ce que le vampire avait l'intention de lui faire. Il espéra faiblement qu'il avait décidé de ne pas le tuer, puisqu'il était toujours en vie, mais là encore, il pouvait avoir voulu être suffisamment loin des Cullen pour ne pas être dérangé pendant son _repas_. Harry déglutit convulsivement à ce mot. L'avantage de Harry était que le vampire ne connaissait pas son héritage, c'est à dire, le fait qu'il soit un sorcier capable de manipuler la magie., bien que cela ne lui soit pas très utile actuellement vu que sa magie était encore plutôt faible. Mais elle l'avait quand même protéger contre le vampire quand ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois. Donc pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait cette fois ? Etait-ce parce que le vampire n'avait pas eu l'intention de le tuer ? Il était évidemment vivant, si ce n'était pas une sorte d'étrange vie après la mort qu'il vivait. Cependant, cela serait supposer que sa magie soit actuellement capable de différencier une situation de vie ou de mort d'une situation 'bénigne', et ceci était une idée complètement choquante. Mais là encore, pourquoi être surpris face à ce qui lui arrivait et lui était arrivé. Vraiment, où était son popcorn et son fauteuil inclinable ? Ils pourraient au moins lui offrir quelques confort pendant qu'il se reposait et se contentait de regarder le spectacle.

Enfouissant son visage dans ses mains il grogna bruyamment, se fichant que quelqu'un l'entende accidentellement pendant que sa frustration devant sa chance pourri dansait autour de lui, le narguant et le pointant du doigt en riant bruyamment. Le son d'eau gouttant atteignit ses oreilles et, était-ce un bruit sourd par le bruit de l'eau ? Ses orbes vertes cherchèrent la seule porte de la pièce et il entendit avec trépidation le son devenir de plus en plus proche. Est-ce qu'il allait finalement le tuer ? Harry leva les mains en essayant de penser au bouclier qu'il avait créer au moment de son arrivée dans ce nouveau monde, son front se plissant légèrement sous l'effort, mais le seul résultat fut un scintillement argenté. L'instant suivant, la porte s'ouvrit et les gonds grincèrent dans l'air stagnant, faisant tressaillir Harry.

L'adolescent se recroquevilla sur lui-même alors qu'une autre paire d'yeux rouge sang se fixaient sur lui et le vampire lui sourit d'un air méprisant. Cependant, ce vampire était d'une stature plus large que le traqueur et il était habillé de vêtements simples mais formel. Il ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea en avant pour attraper l'un des avants-bras de Harry et le tira hors de la cellule et dans un couloir faiblement éclairé et marcha brusquement mais vivement. Il n'offrit aucun mot au sorcier et le sorcier n'était en aucun cas incliné à lui poser des questions de peur de le mettre en colère. La prise sur son bras était suffisamment serré pour y laisser de vilains bleus, qu'il pourrait soigner quand il en aurait la chance, mais le faire en présence du vampire n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée donc il l'a mit de côté pour le moment.

Ils tournèrent un coin et le couloir s'arrêta brusquement pour faire place à un escalier qu'ils montèrent rapidement, Harry trébuchant une fois, seulement pour être tirer sur ses pieds avec un grognement sourd de la part du vampire. Oui et bien excusez-le d'être un humain et de ne pas avoir le pouvoir de rapidité. Longeant un autre couloir, Harry courant tout du long, ils finirent par arriver à une arche ouverte menant à à une énorme salle en forme de dôme. Pousser dans l'espace ouvert, Harry trébucha sur ses pieds avant de se redresser et d'observer le nouveau décor. La pièce ressemblait plus à un hall, et en même temps, le hall ressemblait plus à une salle du trône avec son haut plafond et ses grandes fenêtres de pierre proche de ce même plafond.

Il aurait continuer à admirer la salle du trône si ce n'était pour les frissons qui lui parcoururent le dos quand il remarqua finalement les autres occupants de la pièce. Il fut interloqué par le nombre de vampires présents dans la salle et il ne manqua certainement pas les regards affamés qu'il recevait de certains d'entre eux, regards franchement hostile et sourire mélangés. Seul un vampire semblait se désintéresser de lui et se contentait de jeter des regards en coin, ayant l'air profondément ennuyé. Harry pouvait voir la troupe gravité autour d'un vampire mâle qui avait de très long cheveux d'un noir d'encre similaire à ceux d'un autre vampire installer à côté de lui et un troisième avec des cheveux blancs lui arrivant aux épaules. Les trois étaient très pâle, presque translucide, et visiblement les leaders du groupe. Les autres vampires avaient tous l'air d'être adulte sauf deux, des jumeaux réalisa-t-il, qui se distinguaient du reste du groupe avec leur complexion pâle et enfantin, ayant l'air d'avoir à peine treize ans. La fille le fixait d'un air menaçant avec son visage angélique alors que son jumeau avait une expression d'intérêt moyen.

"Re-bonjour mon mignon."

Les yeux de Harry s'égarèrent vers l'agile traqueur alors que le vampire lui souriait de façon sinistre avec une expression suffisante sur son visage pâle. Il commença à reculer pour s'éloigner du vampire jusqu'à ce qu'une voix de velours ne l'arrête. Le vampire du milieu de la triade dominante flotta sur quelques pas en lui donnant un sourire poli qui paraissait très 'politique' à l'adolescent.

"Nous t'avons amené ici car tu as piqué notre intérêt avec ton habilité unique et nous aimerions que tu la partage avec nous. Je suis Aro, et voici Marcus et Caius. Nous sommes à la tête du clan Volturi résidant ici-même, dans la ville de Volterra en Italie."

L'adolescent se souvint que Jasper les avaient mentionnés et qu'ils faisaient plus ou moins respecter la loi parmis les vampires. Le vampire lui sourit à nouveau de façon étrange et continua quand Harry se contenta de le fixer sans dire un mot.

"Nous avons eu le plaisir d'entendre ton histoire par Demetri et je dois dire que c'est intéressant, un humain capable de repousser une force extérieure avec un bouclier physique sans mentionner le fait de pouvoir bloquer le don de Demetri. Comment cela se fait-il ?"

Harry haussa les épaules, joua la carte de l'ignorance et essayant de calmer ses nerfs. Alors il était en Italie, en Europe et sur un tout autre continent. Ce vampire, Demetri, devait l'avoir amené ici après l'avoir assommé, ce qui expliquait la dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcé devant le sorcier. Considérant ce que cet Aro avait dit, les seules choses qu'ils savaient à propos de lui n'étaient que que ce que Demetri l'avait vu faire. Le calcul était simple, Demetri était retourné voir ces vampires, leur avait parlé de lui et apparemment avait ensuite été ordonné de repartir et de le ramener devant eux. Harry n'aimait pas les regards que lui lançaient Aro, qui ressemblaient douloureusement à quelqu'un regardant un objet qu'il voulait profondément pour sa collection. Une collection dont il n'avait aucune intention de faire partie.

"Sincèrement ? Je pense qu'il est improbable que tu ais été complètement inconscient de ces dons que tu possède. Tu dois surement les avoir remarqué avant cet incident ?"

Harry décida de hausser les épaules à nouveau, refusant de donner au vampire plus d'information qu'il n'en avait déjà à son sujet.

"Je vois. Peu disposé à contribuer à ton affaire ? Je me demande."

Le vampire commença à se rapprocher de lui, ignorant d'un geste les quelques regards appréhensif de son entourage, et plaça ses laiteux yeux rouge sur le jeune humain. Réalisant qu'il ne pourrait pas distancer le vampire, il se redressa et regarda le vampire avec défi, le défiant d'essayer quoi que ce soit que le leader des Volturi avait sous sa manche. Le vampire sembla apprécier cet élan de résistance de la part de l'humain, penchant sa tête sur le côté et regardant le fragile humain de manière définitivement plus intéressé maintenant.

Harry se tendit quand le vampire posa le bout de ses doigts glacés sur ses tempes et il put immédiatement sentir l'intrusion mentale depuis les deux points. Il se dépêcha de renforcer ses murs mentaux et le vampire eut une expression émerveillée. L'intrusion continua pendant quelques secondes avant que les doigts glacés ne le lâchent et le vampire parla à nouveau.

"Effectivement, un pouvoir de bloc mental, ou peut-être bouclier serait un meilleur mot ? Un humain avec le don d'un bouclier aussi bien physique que mental, ah, pense juste aux possibilités que tes dons présenteraient, mais d'abord, Jane chérie s'il te plaît ?"

Harry eut un horrible pressentiment quand il vit le sourire de la petite vampire s'agrandir, lui exposant ses crocs brillants avec une joie vindicative. Ses boucliers mentaux furent ensuite pris d'assaut par une multitude d'essais pour entrer dans son esprit, cette fois martelant ses défenses, mais elles tenaient toujours. Il ne reconnut pas la sensation comme une simple tentative d'intrusion, ceci était de nature bien plus vicieuse et il n'avait aucune intention de laisser ça entrer dans son esprit. Qui savait ce qui arriverait à Harry si il le faisait ? Le court geste d'Aro pour la congédier interrompit l'attaque et Harry, respirant un peu plus fort à cause de l'assaut, fut étrangement ravi du regard furieux que lui lançait Jane, méprisant clairement jusqu'à son existence même.

"Merveilleux !"

Le Volturi applaudit, ignorant le grand mécontentement de sa subordonnée.

"Avant que nous continuions, j'aimerais avoir ton nom."

Harry ignora à nouveau ostensiblement le vampire et tint sa langue. Il refusait d'offrir au vampire quelque information que ce soit si il avait le choix.

"Toujours aussi peu disposé à parler je vois. Cela me rend triste sachant par Demetri quelle belle voix tu possède."

Le jeune humain regarda avec choc dans ces laiteux et maladifs yeux rouge avec une question claire dans ses orbes vertes. Comment le vampire connaissait-il le son de sa voix ? Etait-ce à cause de son don ? Donc il avait lu l'esprit du traqueur comme il avait essayer de lire le sien. Les yeux de Harry passèrent de Demetri au Volturi. Le vampire fit un énervant sourire poli.

"Vraiment un beau spécimen, imagine juste comment tu brillerais, gracier par la touche d'immortalité. La beauté que tu exsuderais." Le visage incrédule de Harry fit légèrement rire Aro. "Tu sembles être peu familier avec ta propre beauté. Que c'est attirant."

Le vampire traça la mâchoire de Harry de son doigt ce qui fit reculer l'adolescent. Aro soupira dramatiquement face à la réaction de Harry à son toucher mais laissa passer pour cette fois.

"Félix, avant que nous _n'invitions_ notre inviter à nous rejoindre à se joindre à nous, voudrais-tu être asser gentil pour tester comment il s'en sortirait avec ses deux boucliers actifs ? Cela serait effectivement très utile. Jane chérie s'il te plaît ?"

Aro flotta pour rejoindre les autres les autres leaders Volturi, reprenant sa place position au milieu. Caius avait les yeux posé sur Harry avec un intérêt désormais évident, alors que Marcus regardant encore sur le côté avec une expression de profond ennui. Les vampires se concentrèrent sur Harry et avant que Harry ne puisse faire un autre mouvement, ses boucliers mentaux étaient à nouveau pris d'assaut par la même malveillance que plus tôt. Il repéra la petite vampire et lui lança son regard le plus noir. Elle en sembla un tantinet perturbée mais le martèlement ne fit qu'augmenter en puissance et force. Se rappelant brusquement ce que Aro avait dit, il fouilla la pièce du regard, trouvant le même vampire qui l'avait amené des cachots lui sourire férocement. Il tituba sous l'aura meurtrière qui suintait pratiquement du large vampire. Des sonnettes d'alarmes retentirent dans sa tête et il remarqua vaguement que les vampires qui n'étaient pas impliqués reculèrent pour laisser plus de place à ce qui allait prendre place.

_'Oh Merlin, s'il vous plaît, faites que ça marche !'_

_Le sorcier appela désespérément sa magie et un énorme bang de quelque chose venant de sa droite amena ses yeux à voir l'énorme vampire voler loin de lui. Les cris ravis __d'Aro pouvaient être entendus par-dessus les hoquets surpris__es autres occupants de la salle du trône. Un fracas tout aussi assourdissant vint de son autre côté et il fut soulagé de voir le vampire être à nouveau rejeter loin de lui. Harry espéra désespérément que le leader des Volturi perdrait son intérêt à tester ses boucliers avant que son énergie ne vienne à manquer, que sa concentration ne s'affaiblisse et que ses barrières mentales ne tombent. Combien de temps cela faisait-il depuis qu'il les avaient élevées à leur maximum ? Il l'avait fait depuis que le vampire avait essayé d'entrer dans son esprit, mais combien de temps était passé depuis ?_

Une attaque frontale contre son bouclier répulsif le fit tomber sur un genoux dût aux massives vibrations l'ébranlant. Il respirait difficilement et il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir asser d'air dans les poumons, qu'importe les grandes inspirations qu'il prenait. L'effort de la folle course avant son enlèvement et le manque de nourriture depuis son dernier repas chez les Cullen commençait à se faire sentir. Son corps était en sueur à cause de l'effort qu'il était forcé de fournir contre son gré simplement parce qu'un lord vampire voulait satisfaire sa curiosité. Que ce fichu vampire arrogant et sadique aille au diable ! Il n'était qu'un bâtard idiot et taré. Merlin, il souhaitait pouvoir le faire taire pour de bon ! Il était tellement en colère maintenant malgré son épuisement, et l'adrénaline continuait de courir dans ses veines.

Puis Harry fit quelque chose qui fit que même le vampire Volturi Marcus tourner son regard vers le jeune homme. L'adolescent leva ses étincelants yeux verts sur le leader des vampires aux cheveux d'un noir profond et grogna de façon menaçante, l'air autour de lui craquant et claquant. Les vampires le regardèrent avec incertitude puis vers Aro avec questionnement qui lui-même fronça les sourcils à la manifestation. Mon Dieu, il voulait déchiqueter le vampire en de minuscules morceaux pour avoir même penser à le transformer en vampire sans son consentement !

Harry se releva à nouveau sur ses deux pieds et gronda doucement, il fit un pas vers le vampire. Plusieurs vampires lui barrèrent immédiatement le passage, protégeant leur leader. Un vampire fonça sur lui, mais il le perça du regard et l'envoya voler bien plus loin que les autres vampires Felix et Demetri quand ils l'avaient eux-même attaquer.

Il sentit quelque chose céder à l'intérieur de lui et il fut complètement submerger alors qu'une immense vague de pouvoir se répandre à travers son corps, lui faisant perdre sa concentration et consécutivement faisant tomber ses barrières mentales. Il hurla de douleur alors qu'une agonie inexplicable déchirait et entaillait son cœur. S'écrasant au sol, il se tordit tout en alternant entre haleter et crier. Son corps brûlait comme si il était entouré de feu liquide, pas réellement différent du Doloris, et il resta allongé sur le froid sol de pierre, tremblant et roulant d'un côté à l'autre alors que la douleur continuait à courir à travers sa peau.

L'assaut vint à finir et il resta au sole, reprenant difficilement sa respiration. Il sentit une douleur sourde dans son abdomen et il le traça de sa main, essayant de l'atténuer mais il rencontra quelque chose d'humide. Il amena sa main à ses yeux plisser et ne vit que du rouge la recouvrant. Il la fixa bêtement, ébahi/stupéfait. Comme si il ne remarquait que maintenant qu'il était blessé, son corps commença à protester contre la perte de sang, haletant et toussant des flots de sang sur le sol. Il entendit des sifflements autour de lui, mais aucun ne fit mine de l'attaquer, probablement sur les ordres d'Aro. Toussant violemment, d'une manière ou d'une autre il fit un effort colossale et se démena pour se mettre à genoux, sa vision flou essayant de se reconcentrer sur le vampire.

"Felix, je t'ai dit de vérifier son bouclier, _pas _son corps." La voix avait finalement perdu son ton poli et était basse, dangereuse et menaçante. "Mais peu importe, je suppose que cela rend le changement plus facile puisqu'il n'aura pas autant de sang dans ses veines quand le venin entrera dans son système."

'_Oh non, ce n'était pas en train d'arriver…'_

"C'est pourtant intéressant, il semble qu'il ait une limite quand à combien de temps il peut maintenir les deux boucliers. Mais je suis sûr que cela sera résolu quand il sera changer. Chelsea s'il te plaît, soit prête à le lier à nous quand sa transformation sera terminée." Le vampire se tourna vers le faible humain. "Tu devrais considérer comme un honneur que d'être inviter à rejoindre les Volturi."

Harry essaya de se relever mais son corps avait subi trop de dommages et était trop épuisé pour être capable de suivre ses désirs et il trembla alors qu'il entrait en état de choc. L'adolescent toussa à nouveau violemment, créant devant lui une flaque de sang qui serpenta entre les fissures des pierres, faisant siffler plus fort les occupants de la salle du trône. Mais le grognement glacial d'Aro les maintint à distance et certains se déplacèrent vers les coins de la pièce, s'éloignant le plus possible de l'humain ensanglanté. Ils ne risqueraient pas de recevoir le courroux de leur leader au risque de mourir eux-mêmes.

Il mourrait. Il en savait suffisamment sur ce qui était arrivé pour être en paix avec ce fait. Quelqu'un ne souffrait pas d'une profonde blessure au ventre, toussait du sang probablement dû à une mauvaise hémorragie interne, sans le réaliser. Harry Potter, Le-Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu, allait mourir en se vidant simplement de son sang devant une bande de vampires assoiffé de sang, mais dont le leader ne laisserait certainement pas cela arriver puisqu'il voulait changer Harry en l'un des leurs. Il préfèrerait largement se vider complètement de son sang que de rester avec les Volturi puisqu'il était sûr que la seule raison qu'avait Aro de vouloir de garder était pour ses habilitées et leurs possible utilisations en bataille. Sans mentionner, si il avait bien compris, qu'il n'aurait pas non plus de libre arbitre et serait lié à eux pour le reste de sa vie immortelle. Vraiment magnifique ! Pensa-t-il sarcastiquement. Et cerise sur le gâteau, le vampire avait le culot de dire que c'était un honneur !

Il était tout seul maintenant, avec aucune chance de jamais sortir d'ici vivant, en tout cas pas en tant qu'humain, ça c'était sûr. Donc le mieux qu'il pouvait espérer était de devenir un non-mort, un vampire, ce qu'il aurait pût accepter dans d'autres circonstances. Vivre immortel avec Edward et pour l'éternité était attirant, mais le Dieu aux cheveux bronze l'accepterait-il pour ce qu'il était devenu ? Ils s'étaient séparés avec tant de questions sans réponses qu'il ne pouvait pas en être totalement sûr. Et si ils le voyaient comme une menace ? Est-ce qu'il essayeraient de le tuer (oui, si fait correctement, vous pouviez techniquement tuer un vampire, courtoisie de la formation rapide de Jasper) parce qu'ils connaissaient son passé et le danger qu'il représenterait pour eux si il était transformé et sous le contrôle des Volturi ? Et pire, et si ils réalisaient ce qu'il était vraiment ? Il refusait catégoriquement de les laisser avoir un contrôle quelconque sur sa magie et de l'utiliser contre sa famille ! Mais là encore, il ne savait pas exactement ce qui arriverait à sa magie quand il serait changer en autre chose, bien qu'il sache que les loups-garous, comme Remus, étaient toujours capable d'utiliser leur magie après avoir été transformés. Bien qu'ils ne soient dans leur forme de loups-garous qu'une fois par mois pendant la pleine lune. Harry serait dans son état de façon permanente et n'avait-il pas appris que les nouveaux-nés étaient hors de contrôle entre leur première et deuxième année ? Dans le pire des cas, il deviendrait fou furieux et ravagerait entièrement la ville de Volterra, le pays, les humains, et peut-être aussi les vampires si sa magie restait intacte et ses boucliers devenaient impénétrables. Il commença à frissonner pour une toute nouvelle raison maintenant. Non, il ne voulait pas plus de vies humaines sur sa conscience. Non, il ne revivrait pas ça, il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour échapper à ça…

Harry déplaça sa main vacillante et tremblante sur son ventre, ce serait morbide et absolument rebutant, mais il plongerait sa main dans son ventre et retirerait et écraserait ses propres organes pour causer sa propre mort avant que les vampires n'ait même la chance de le mordre, injecter le venin et commencer la transformation. Ses doigts entrèrent à peine en contact avec sa peau exposé avant qu'une main dure et glaciale ne se referme sur son poignet et n'arrête l'action avant qu'il ne puisse donner le dernier coup à son corps. Harry leva la tête et lança un regard noir à Aro alors que le Volturi serrait la main emprisonnée.

"_Lâchez. Moi."_

La voix basse et menaçante de Harry fit courir d'étrange frissons le long du dos des vampires malgré qu'il ne soit qu'un humain, et Aro eut l'air décontenancé une seconde avant de prendre une expression fascinée.

"Quel esprit et tant de dévotion ! Jamais avant je n'avais vu quelqu'un si désespéré de prendre sa propre vie avant d'être changer, n'es-tu pas d'accord Marcus ?"

"Effectivement." Dit doucement le moins remarquable des trois leader Volturi, ses yeux observant Harry comme si il le voyait pour la première fois - et techniquement c'était le cas - et ses yeux rouge sang s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

"Que se passe-t-il Marcus ?"

Demanda Caius, le vampire aux cheveux blancs, qui remarqua l'autre et était un peu alarmé face à la réaction de l'habituel stoïque vampire, faisant qu'Aro tourna la tête vers eux et demande au vampire ce qu'il avait vu.

"C'est incroyable." Dit Marcus. "Je peux clairement voir les liens de loyauté et les attachements le liant et s'étirant dans différentes directions depuis son corps pour se perdre au loin."

"Impossible !" Cria Caius avec véhémence.

"Douterais-tu de moi mon frère ?" Marcus regarda froidement l'autre vampire.

"Bien que sûr que non Marcus."

Aro répondit à la place de Caius. Il se retourna vers Harry et haleta. Les laiteux yeux rouges devinrent vitreux alors qu'il fixait quelque chose au loin. Quand il s'éclaircirent, le vampire fixa Harry avec quelque chose ressemblant à de de la stupéfaction émerveillé. Il avait vu ce que Harry était vraiment, un sorcier, et un sorcier plus que capable en plus. Il avait vu tout les souvenirs de Harry jusqu'à maintenant car la faible tentative de bouclier mental de Harry élevé en catastrophe était tombé peu après que le vampire ai attrapé son poignet. Harry lança un regard plein de défiance et de fureur au fichu vampire.

"C'est effectivement incroyable."

Un sourire suffisant prit la place du sourire polit et les intestins de Harry se gelèrent d'effroi, pas simplement à cause des dommages internes mais aussi à cause de ce que le vampire ferait avec cette nouvelle information.

"Il semblerait que notre invité soit bien plus loin de chez lui que ce que nous pensions. Une autre dimension plus loin en fait."

"Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas être sérieux Aro . C'est absurde !" S'exclama Caius avec incrédulité.

"Je suis très sérieux Caius. Non seulement ça, mais il se nomme lui-même un sorcier, un humain capable d'utiliser la magie. C'est comme ça qu'il a pu protéger son corps et son esprit contre nous, mais il semblerait que ses pouvoirs soient encore faible après son passage de sa dimension à la nôtre, bien qu'il devienne plus fort à chaque minute, heure et jour qui passe." Aro fronça les sourcils. "Il ne sait pas ce que le venin fera à sa magie quand il sera changer, il est possible qu'il la perde. Je regrette qu'il est été blessé, bien que maintenant il ne pourra pas survivre à ses blessures sans les capacités de guérison des vampires."

"Eloignez-vous de moi _enfoiré_… Je ne vous laisserai pas m'utiliser pour vos _envies de malade_."

Harry gronda mais une autre quinte de toux le coupa abruptement et il ne fut pas qu'un peu ravi de voir les vêtements d'Aro être tâché de son sang. Il oscilla sur ses genoux, ses yeux se fermèrent à moitié et ses dernières forces le quittèrent. Son corps s'écroula et la seule chose le maintenant était le leader Volturi qui s'adressa aux autres avec urgence.

"Il n'a pas plus de quelques minute. Je veux que vous soyez tous prêt à le maîtriser pendant sa transformation. Nous devons être sûr de le mettre sous notre contrôle avant qu'il n'entre dans l'esprit sauvage d'un nouveau-né. Chelsea."

Le vampire donna ses ordres et ne s'attendant à aucune contestation, il ne perdit pas de temps et souleva le cou du jeune humain avec l'intention de mordre dans la large veine qui pompait faiblement et de façon irrégulière. L'adolescent était complètement mou dans ses bras. Les crocs suintant de venin, le vampire mordit la peau douce, et bien que le garçon soit pratiquement inconscient, il devint rigide et se débattit en essayant de tordre son faible corps, mais il était déjà trop tard. S'assurant que le jeune humain avait asser de venin en lui, Aro resta immobile un court moment, gardant le corps agité en position. Quand il fut satisfait il se releva d'un geste fluide et laissa le corps au sol pour être témoin des premiers signes que le venin faisait effet.

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent d'un coup alors qu'une douleur brûlante courait dans ses veines, atteignant ses membres, son torse et son cœur. Un horrible son guttural sortit de sa gorge, bloquer par le sang qui s'y trouvait, et son corps fut pris de spasmes à la pure agonie qu'il subissait. Sa peau était en feu et plongé dans de la lave en fusion alors que chaque fibre de son corps semblait être brulées et mourir. Son esprit ne sut plus rien alors que les sensations épouvantablement douloureuses outrepassait son être et son existence même.

Les vampires fixèrent l'adolescent du regard alors qu'il se tordait et s'agitait violemment sur le sol, émettant tout du long des sons pratiquement animalesque et Aro fronça les sourcils car il n'avait jamais vu une transformation car il n'avait jamais vu de transformation aussi violente auparavant. Cela rendit le vampire méfiant et il se demanda si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec la magie du jeune homme. Il devrait attendre pour voir puisque la transformation prenait entre trois et sept jours pour être compléter, durant lesquels Aro assignerait sa garde pour le surveiller.

Le corps du sorcier atteignait son apogée car il pouvait sentir son ventre se refermer et le sang mal placer commençait à sécher, ou plutôt à s'évaporer sous la chaleur parcourant son corps, ses veines se durcissant. Combien de temps plus tard il ne savait pas, mais le feu finit par se rétracter, bien que très lentement, il pouvait sentir ses membres mourir alors que la sensation se rapprochait de plus en plus de son cœur. Par contre, son esprit commença à devenir plus clair à mesure que la dernière brûlure se refermait sur son cœur battant sauvagement et de façon irrégulière. Il fut soudain capable de penser alors même que la brûlure s'intensifiait alors qu'elle remplissait les moindres recoins de son cœur. Il cligna des yeux alors que la brûlure diminuait et son cœur battit frénétiquement une dernière fois avant d'être réduit au silence pour toujours.

Les pensées de Harry tourbillonnait alors qu'il goûtait pour la première fois à l'immortalité et il pouvait sentir sa force bourdonner sous sa peau. Bougeant sa mâchoire, il put sentir la soif brûler sa gorge et il voulut instantanément la satisfaire. Une source d'énergie familière se fit connaître pendant qu'elle commençait à couler à flots dans son corps, se moulant elle-même à son corps immortel, ses os et sa peau froide. Elle balaya son corps comme de l'eau venteuse, prenant sa soif au passage, et la brûlure dans sa gorge s'arrêta. Il resta allongé, s'attendant à ce qu'autre chose arrive, mais rien ne vint, ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils. Harry fixa le plafond, surpris de remarquer tout les petits détails dont il avait été totalement inconscient en tant qu'humain. Tout était si clair, c'était si écrasant pour ses sens qu'il remarqua n'avait jamais été aussi bons, qu'importe les poussées d'adrénaline qu'il avait eu par le passé.

Eventuellement, sa curiosité pris le dessus et il se releva gracieusement, s'étouffant presque avec la facilité avec laquelle il l'avait fait. Des voix stupéfaites amenèrent ses yeux sur les vampires Volturi qu'il avait oublié jusqu'à maintenant et il ne put s'empêcher de pencher la tête alors qu'il les regardait correctement pour la première fois. Pas qu'il les apprécie plus après ça, mais quand même.

«Comment est-ce possible ? Il ne devrait pas encore être complètement transformer, ça ne fait même pas dix minutes !» S'exclama une femme vampire qui semblait absolument choqué, et il pouvait sentir la peur dans sa voix.

Comme une réponse à ce qu'elle avait dit, plusieurs vampires, si ce n'est tous, s'accroupirent en prenant une position défensive.

«Est-ce que sa soif ne le gêne pas du tout ? C'est un nouveau-né !» Demanda une nouvelle voix, masculine cette fois.

Harry se concentra sur les trois leader Volturi et sur Aro car ledit vampire le regardait avec un choc pauvrement dissimulé sur son visage pâle et translucide.

«Comment !» Aro fixa Harry en plissant les yeux.

«Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Dîtes-le moi.» Lui répondit Harry avec hauteur d'un ton musical. «Vous êtes le puissant leader vampire n'est-ce pas ?»

Sur un signe de Caius, qui avait été le plus rapide à se reprendre, Felix, Demetri et d'autres gardes se précipitèrent sur Harry avec l'intention de l'anéantir. L'énergie familière fourmilla dans son corps et une bulle argenté mais transparente l'enveloppa et les deux premiers vampires furent repoussé et envoyé s'écraser dans dans les murs de la salle qui s'effritèrent autour des points d'impact. Cela fit instantanément s'arrêter les autres et Aro cria à Chelsea et aux jumeaux.

Instinctivement, son esprit se ferma avec ses boucliers mentaux et la malveillance du martellement de l'attaque mental de Jane avait légèrement baissé. Il pouvait sentir une autre sorte sondage essayant d'entrer, mais ce n'était pas aussi fort que la tentative de Jane.

«Alec.»

La voix exigeante d'Aro ramena Harry sur terre car il avait été plutôt étonné d'avoir réussi à élever le bouclier sans trop d'efforts et rapidement. Il regarda le jumeau mâle le regarder alors qu'une brume commençait à s'élever autour de la silhouette petite et mince et glisser lentement sur le sol de pierre. Pour une quelconque raison, il n'aimait pas cette brume, ce qui le fit chercher une porte de sortie. Quelque chose dans sa tête lui disait qu'il n'était pas encore suffisamment fort pour lutter contre cette chose. Il recula pour empêcher la brume de l'atteindre quand il remarqua qu'Aro commençait à récupérer son habituel sourire sûr de lui. Harry lui sourit effrontément et lui faire un signe d'au revoir d'une parfaite main pâle avant de disparaître de la vue des vampires sans un son, laissant les vampires stupéfait et confus.

(NdA: J'ai pensé arrêté le chapitre ici, mais je me suis douloureusement rappelé la dernière fois que j'avais fait ça, rappelant aussi à certains que je ne le ferais plus JAMAIS ça, donc j'ai décidé de continuer pour ma propre sécurité. ^_^)

Harry atterrit gracieusement sur ses pieds après avoir transplanner hors de l'ancien bâtiment et se retrouva étouffé par un petit paquet d'énergie à l'état pure. Il regarda vers le visage suffisant et heureux d'Alice et il ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre, exhibant ses dents tout aussi brillantes et éclatantes. La petite vampire le lâcha et observa son apparence avant de grimacer.

«Regarde tes vêtements, ils sont tout abîmé !» Dit-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

«Oh, je suis TELLEMENT désolé pour ça; après tout, c'était complètement de ma faute pour avoir été blessé mortellement, sans mentionner les avoir abîmés au passage.» Répondit-il de façon impassible.

«Je suis contente de voir que tu médites sur tes erreurs et si tu promets de ne plus jamais le faire. Compris ?»

«Oui votre majesté. Je promets de ne plus jamais le faire.»

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et elle gloussa. Il ne pouvait pas voir plus de la moitié de la famille debout autour d'eux, tous avec une expression de légère stupéfaction et il ne pouvait pas vraiment les blâmer, je veux dire, la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu il était encore humain.

Harry sentit une paire d'yeux le fixer et il se retourna pour rencontrer des yeux d'or en fusion le regarder avec peine, et serait-ce de la culpabilité ? Harry redevint sérieux et arrêta de jouer avec Alice et se plaça de manière à être complètement face à Edward. Il devint mal à l'aise à mesure que le silence entre eux s'étirait, mais il était pourtant incapable de former une phrase suffisamment correcte. Il se donna une claque mentale et se força à ouvrir la bouche.

"Edward, je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir couru après comme ça quand je savais parfaitement qu'il était possible que ce soit dangereux pour moi en dehors de la mansion, ce qui fut le cas."

Harry se gratta la tête, ébouriffant ses mèches noires et tomba presque à la renverse quand Edward se jeta pratiquement sur lui, et il aura probablement écraser son corps humain au passage si ce n'avait été pour sa transformation. Momentanément stupéfait, il lui fallut un moment avant de passer ses bras autour d'Edward et de l'enlacer avec ferveur en retour. L'étreinte était frénétique et désespéré et Harry se retrouva en train d'essayer de calmer le plus grand vampire, passant la main dans les cheveux bronze en de lente caresses attentionnées.

"Edward, c'est bon. Je vais bien."

"C'est de ma faute." Une voix étouffé vint de l'épaule de Harry.

"Quoi ?" Répondit Harry avec surprise.

"Je t'ai laissé tout seul simplement parce que je ne pouvais pas me contrôler. Et si tu avais été..."

Le vampire ne pouvait se résoudre à prononcer les derniers mots/finir sa phrase, mais Harry était plutôt sûr de savoir ce que c'était.

"Mais je ne l'ai pas été. Tout va bien."

"Non ! Tu étais ma responsabilité et je t'ai juste laissé à ce répugnant vampire et si il avait-"

Harry fit promptement taire le vampire en pressant avec force ses lèvres contre celles d'Edward, ignorant complètement leur public, et s'en fichant aussi franchement, pendant qu'il accaparait les lèvres douces mais fermes contre les siennes et cela aurait été plus loin si ce n'avait été pour un léger toussotement qui les sépara. Ils étaient cependant toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Edward refusant de relâcher le plus petit.

"C'est merveilleux de voir que tu es sain et sauf Harry, mais nous devons partir avant que les Volturi ne remarquent que nous sommes là."

Carlisle lui sourit, bien qu'il soit sérieux en même temps. Emmett leur sourit de là où il se trouvait à côté de Carlisle pendant que Jasper ricanait et Alice se contentait de sourire, fière d'elle. Si Harry avait pût rougir maintenant, il l'aurait fait, furieusement, quand son cerveau le rattrapa. Il avait empoigné Edward directement devant les autres ! Ah, il serait mort d'embarras si il n'était pas devenu immortel.

"Nous avons un vol à attraper. Nous devons partir maintenant."

Jasper parla et il libéra Harry de son embarras.

"Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir suivre ?" Lui demanda Jasper.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

"D'accord, question stupide. On y va !"

Et ils coururent vers l'aéroport le plus proche pour retourner aux Etats-Unis.

_NdA: Ouais ! Harry est sain et sauf et Edward a eu un autre baiser ! Mwuhahaha ! Comme je l'ai mentionner plus tôt, une bonne partie des questions soulevé dans ce chapitre trouveront leur réponse dans le prochain quand Harry expliquera à sa famille ce qui lui est arrivé pendant/quand il était à Volterra et avec les Volturi. Je vous vois tous la prochaine fois ! *câlins*_

_**A Suivre... **_


	6. Confessions

_**Disclaimer : **__Rien ne m'appartient. Même pas l'histoire puisqu'elle appartient à Linnay et dont je ne suis que la traductrice. Harry Potter est à J. K. Rowling, Twilight est à Stéphanie Meyer._

**Auteur :** Linnay

**Résumé :** HP/Twilight crossover. Durant la bataille finale avec Voldemort, Harry est confronté à un choix difficile qui pourrait sauver son monde mais au passage, l'envoyer dans un autre.

**Pairings :** Edward/Harry, Carlisle/Esme, Emmet/Rosalie et Jasper/Alice.

**OooO**

_**Chapitre 6 - Confessions**_

"A quoi est-ce que tu pensais bon sang ?!"

Harry se précipita pour se cacher derrière Jasper qui avait une expression amusé sur son visage pâle. Puisqu'ils étaient de retour sains et saufs à la mansion des Cullen, Edward s'était brusquement retourné et avait commencé à houspiller le vampire nouveau-né et nouveau membre de la famille. Harry comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Edward était en colère contre lui; il avait juste espéré que le vampire ne se remette pas aussi tôt de son soulagement à le savoir sauf. Il avait plutôt apprécier être pelotonner avec Edward dans l'avion qui les ramenaient d'Italie, ce qui leur valu bon nombre de regards, qui se détournèrent rapidement après qu'Edward ais fixés froidement les autres passagers. Le reste de la famille avait été très protectrice par rapport à lui avant l'incident Volturi, mais s'était considérablement calmé après sa transformation. Ils considéraient qu'il pouvait maintenant parfaitement se débrouiller dans un combat après ce qu'Alice leur avaient dit. Cependant, cela semblait avoir eu l'effet opposé sur le vampire roux puisqu'il n'avait pas lâcher Harry depuis qu'il lui avait sauté dessus en dehors des murs de la ville de Volterra. La presque mort de Harry n'avait rien fait pour apaiser l'anxiété d'Edward. Harry grimaça légèrement quand Edward continua encore et encore et il n'osait pas essayé la même méthode sur le vampire comme la dernière fois qu'il avait babiller. C'était pourtant tentant.

Alice parut finalement en avoir asser de l'attitude protectrice d'Edward puisqu'elle bondit et le frappa, plutôt fort, à l'arrière du crâne. Si il n'avait pas été un vampire, sa tête et le reste de son corps n'aurait probablement plus été constitué d'une seule et même pièce. Edward eut un regard légèrement blessé mais surtout irrité, ce qui ne lui valut qu'un roulement d'yeux et un soupir exaspéré.

"J'ai dit qu'il irait bien. Pour chaque scénario j'ai vu qu'il irait parfaitement bien ! Bon sang frérot, quelle mère poule tu es devenu."

Elle gloussa et quelques légers rires se firent entendre, excepté Emmett qui riait à gorge déployé jusqu'à ce que Rosalie le frappe dans les côtes pour le faire taire. Harry pensa que c'était réellement fascinant de voir Edward debout avec la bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant plusieurs fois d'affilée, ne sachant apparemment pas quoi dire. Il essaya de ne pas ricaner mais c'était vraiment difficile et il cacha encore plus son visage derrière Jasper, espérant qu'Edward ne le remarquerait pas.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de lire tes pensées pour voir CLAIREMENT que tu ris de moi."

Harry tressaillit involontairement et jeta un coup d'œil, un regard d'excuse tourné vers Edward mais qui se transforma rapidement en un regard de chien battu. Le vampire soupira.

"D'accord, j'admets que j'ai… réagi de façon un peu excessive."

Edward ignora ostensiblement le reniflement d'Emmett.

"J'ai dit que j'allais bien Edward."

Harry lui sourit, heureux de voir Edward se calmer et ses épaules se détendre.

"Oui, c'est vrai mais… le moment où j'ai réaliser qu'il t'avais pris… ce qu'il aurait pu…"

Le vampire ne voulait visiblement pas aller dans cette direction, donc Harry laissa tomber le sujet avec joie alors qu'il sortait de derrière son refuge et s'affalait sur le canapé dans une position ridicule. Il se laissa tomber de dos depuis l'arrière du divan, se retrouvant avec les genoux plié sur le dossier et le dos sur contre les coussins de la partie pour s'assoir. Il cligna des yeux face aux étranges regards qu'il recevait de sa position à l'envers avant de comprendre.

"Ah, il se trouve que j'aime me reposer comme ça. C'est vraiment plutôt relaxant. Deux jumeaux que je connaissais de là d'où je viens m'ont forcé à m'assoir comme ça une fois et, et bien, c'est resté."

(NdA: C'est vraiment confortable si vous avez un très grand canapé moelleux. Mais attention aux esprits malfaisants de petits frères et soeurs… ils pourraient penser que vous êtes un coussin sur lequel s'assoir.!

Il haussa les épaules autant qu'il le put de sa position. Il était habitué à être celui légèrement étrange et bizarre. Il entendit deux 'flop' de chaque côté de lui lors qu'Edward et Jasper le rejoignait.

"Pas si mal je suppose." Jasper lui sourit.

"Il faut vraiment qu'on nettoie ce plafond par contre." Dit Edward de façon impassible et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire tout en se tenant le ventre d'hilarité.

Ils purent entendre le soufflement affronter d'Esme et cela ne servit qu'à lancer les deux autres aussi. Pourtant, après un moment elle sourit et les autres regardèrent avec amusement le trio commencer à se pousser les uns les autres hors du canapé. Harry gagnait puisqu'il était entre les deux vampires plus grand et une lueur maligne apparut dans ses yeux verts. Deux jappements étonnés se firent entendre alors que les deux vampires étaient soulevé en l'air et lâcher par terre en tas. Les jambes de Harry glissèrent du dossier et il s'allongea sur le canapé en riant encore plus fort qu'avant.

"C'est de la triche Harry." Grommela Jasper alors qu'Edward et lui se relevaient.

"Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles." Harry cligna ses larges yeux innocents vers eux.

Edward haussa un délicat sourcil avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent légèrement. Harry le fixa avec perplexité.

"Quoi ?"

"Tes yeux… ils sont… verts. Je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant. Vert émeraude." Ajouta-t-il comme une arrière pensée et il se tourna vers Carlisle avec la question claire dans ses yeux.

Harry regarda d'un vampire à l'autre avant d'être confus. Il se dépêcha de se relever.

"Attendez, ils sont toujours verts ? Est-ce que je ne devrais pas avoir les yeux rouges ou quelque chose ? Je _suis_ un vampire n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi ?"

"Je ne sais pas Harry. En fait, je voulais attendre qu'on soit à la maison avant de te poser la question." Lui répondit Carlisle, de l'inquiétude dans la voix avant qu'elle ne redevienne légère. "Peut-être que cela a quelque chose à voir avec ta magie Harry ? Il est évident que tu peux toujours l'utiliser étant donné que nous venons tout juste de te voir léviter Edward et Jasper et je me demandais depuis que nous t'avons retrouver, comment as-tu exactement réussi à t'échapper et comment cela se fait-il que tu sois lucide ?"

Cela éveilla certainement l'attention des autres, enfin de tout le monde sauf Alice qui se contenta de sourire de manière suffisante comme d'habitude. Harry mourait d'envie d'un jour réussir à surprendre ce petit démon réincarner. Il devait certainement pouvoir penser à quelque chose, mais retournons à nos moutons. Il gigota un peu sous leurs regards étonné et confus, n'appréciant pas réellement les flashbacks qu'il avait des regards des étudiants de Poudlard qui le fixaient comme si il était une sorte d'alien ou autre chose de tout aussi rare.

"Euh… je n'en sais vraiment pas plus que vous les gars…" Dit-il d'une voix douce. Il s'anima. "Alice, n'as-tu pas dit que tu avais vu tout les scénarios possible ? Je ne me souviens de pas grand chose après avoir été mordu par Aro."

Edward se figea. Puis il gronda et Harry se retrouva dans les bras sécurisants de l'autre vampire avec son dos coller au torse d'Edward. La prise qu'il avait sur Harry était possessive et Harry lutta contre les délicieuses sensations qu'il retira de ce geste et le besoin de rouler les yeux devant le comportement surprotecteur d'Edward. Alice sourit et parla de sa voix chantante.

"J'ai vu ce qui t'étais arrivé mais à part que ta transformation n'a duré que dix minutes-" A cette phrase elle reçut des regards déconcerter. "-Je n'ai rien vu d'étrange. Bien que j'ai beaucoup apprécié le spectacle que tu as fait aux Volturi." Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Edward tressaillit à ses pensées et resserra sa prise, mais il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner quand elle arriva à la bonne partie de la vision. Le visage d'Aro était vraiment sans prix. Il se souviendrait certainement de l'expression que le leader des Volturi avait fait quand Harry avait disparu sous ses yeux.

"Harry, tu n'as rien senti d'étrange par rapport à ce que tu as appris de Jasper ? Rien du tout ?" Demanda Carlisle.

Harry fronça les sourcils en essayant de se rappeler la _vraiment_ douloureuse transformation, mais étant donné qu'il était difficile de dire si quelque chose avait même été différent, il resta silencieux un long moment avant de répondre d'une voix peu sûre.

"Après que la douleur est disparu j'ai senti quelque chose de fami-" Il se coupa lui-même et haleta doucement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as senti ?" Lui demanda Jasper, suppliant.

"Je jure que j'ai senti ma magie au moment où j'ai commencé à sentir la soif dans ma gorge, mais ensuite, ça a disparu. La soif de sang je veux dire."

Carlisle regardait pensivement Harry pendant qu'il réfléchissait à ses mots.

"Tu ne penses pas ?" Dit Edward en réponse à Carlisle.

"Je pense que si. Voyant cela de la perspective de Harry et ce qu'il nous a dit à l'instant, je ne vois pas d'autre possibilité. D'une manière ou d'une autre, sa magie le garde sain d'esprit et comme conséquence, ses caractéristiques ont été légèrement altéré par rapport à un vampire normal."

"Donc mes yeux sont les mêmes ?"

"Non. Ils sont de l'_émeraude pure_."

Edward avait l'air fasciné et extrêmement heureux par ce simple fait, ronronnant presque alors qu'il plaçait sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry. Le vampire aux yeux émeraudes aurait rougi si il l'avait pût devant l'approbation évidente.

"Couché gamin ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais du type collant frérot !"

Emmett rit alors que Harry rougissait dans sa tête, pensant que l'énorme vampire n'avait pas appris sa leçon après tout. Il agrippa les bras d'Edward pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Emmett et le plaquer au sol tout en souriant doucement, mais d'une façon étrangement terrifiante.

"Edward, ne penses-tu pas que des cheveux roses allaient vraiment bien à Emmett ?"

"Effectivement."

Harry pouvait sentir l'autre vampire commencé à scruter Emmett et ce dernier fut suffisamment sage pour fermer sa bouche avant d'avoir encore des problèmes. Harry sourit fièrement et Emmett lui lança un regard amer. Oh, c'était tellement amusant de remettre l'énorme vampire à sa place !

"Rose… ils sont méchants avec moi. Je suis ton compagnon; tu dois me défendre !" Geint Emmett.

"C'est de ta faute. Vis avec." Soupira Rosalie.

"Quoiii ?"

Elle ignora son exclamation. Il finirait par se taire de toute façon si elle le laissait tout seul. Rosalie fit un bref signe de tête en direction de Harry et des autres avant de partir dans sa chambre. Emmett la suivit, geignant tout du long et Harry fut surpris qu'elle ne l'étrangle pas ou autre. Je suppose que c'était ça l'amour,hein ?

"Et bien peut-être devrions-nous reposer nos esprits un moment ? Ces derniers jours ont été chargés et peut-être qu'une conversation serait approprié ?"

Carlisle regarda la nouvelle paire tout juste formé, une affection et une inquiétude toute paternelle graciant son visage. Prenant Esme par le bras, il la guida dans leurs quartiers et Alice attrapa Jasper pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Jasper sembla d'abord réticent, protestant qu'il voulait des informations sur la transformation de Harry, mais une confirmation de Harry comme quoi il lui tirait plus tard l'apaisa.

Les secondes passèrent et Harry resta fermement planté au sol puisque chacune de ses tentatives pour aller dans sa chambre se soldèrent par un échec quand Edward refusa de le laisser partir.

"Euh… pas que je… n'apprécie pas… l'attention, mais Edward, c'est réellement plus facile de bouger pour aller dans ma chambre si j'ai une mobilité complète et si j'étais libre de marché par moi-même."

Edward fut atrocement lent à relâcher sa prise sur le plus petit et il lui prit la main quand il commença à le guider à l'étage et au fond du couloir. Ils arrivèrent à la porte de Harry mais Edward le tira au-delà.

"Edward, on vient de passer ma chambre."

"Je sais."

"Okay… ça te dérangerais de lâcher ma main pour que je puisse y aller ?"

"Non."

"Est-ce que tu es encore en colère contre moi ?"

"Un peu."

Il s'arrêtèrent devant une porte à la fin du long couloir. Edwrard appuya sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit. La pièce était vraiment moderne malgré l'âge de la mansion et Harry pouvait voir un mur entièrement recouvert d'étagères remplies de livres et de CD. Il n'y avait pas de lit dans la chambre et Harry s'apprêtait à demander pourquoi à Edward avant de se souvenir que les vampires ne dormaient pas. Il avait repenser comme un humain. Il y avait pourtant un canapé en soie blanche sur lequel il força Harry à s'assoir pendant qu'il s'installait à ses côtés. Un autre geste humain car il était plus facile de s'assoir pour avoir une longue conversation ou simplement parler avec quelqu'un. Bien sûr, Harry le remarqua et se prépara pour la question qu'il était sûr qui allait être poser maintenant que le vampire l'avait seul et loin du reste de la famille. Leur famille. Harry sourit à cette pensée.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après… que _Demetri_ t'ai enlevé ?" Le vampire fit une grimace méprisante au nom du traqueur.

Edward avait toujours sa main dans la sienne et refusait de la lâcher. Pensant probablement que Harry partirait en courant si il le faisait et Harry dût reconnaître à contrecœur la validité de cette précaution.

"Il m'a assommé et m'a emmené à, Volterra c'est ça ? J'ai été amené devant les Volturi après m'être réveillé, on a parlé, ou plutôt, Aro a parlé, puis il a décidé de me transformer. J'ai réussi à transplanner après qu'il m'ait transformé et je vous ai retrouvé."

Harry parla rapidement le long de son court discours.

"Je veux l'histoire _complète_ Harry, pas le résumer. S'il te plaît ?"

La voix d'Edward était implorante et avait une pointe de peur, probablement parce qu'il savait ce qui était réellement arrivé. Mais il avait besoin de savoir. Aussi bien pour lui que pour Harry.

Il ne voulait pas lui dire. Harry ne le voulait vraiment pas. Il était sûr que le vampire n'allait pas apprécier et Harry n'était pas du genre à dire ce qu'il ressentait à tout le monde. Il ne voulait pas de pitié, ce qui était souvent inévitable.

"Pourquoi ?"

Harry fixa ces yeux dorés et son cœur se serra devant la vision devant lui. Edward n'avait certainement pas les yeux de quelqu'un qui vous offrait sa pitié. Edward était toujours en colère. Mais il était en colère contre lui-même. Harry pouvait voir le tourment intérieur dans ses yeux et il réalisa que ce n'était pas juste pour qu'il ne puisse pas lui échapper qu'il lui avait pris la main. C'était pour se retenir lui aussi de s'enfuir loin de Harry.

"Je…" Le vampire faibli, mais Harry insista. Il avait _besoin_ de savoir.

"Pourquoi Edward ?" Sa voix se teinta légèrement de désespoir et il agrippa plus fort la main douce. "_Dis-moi_."

Le vampire commença d'abord par se tendre mais il se pencha en avant, le son des vêtements contre le tissu du canapé se faisant entendre dans l'air. L'autre main glissa pour couvrir la joue de Harry et son menton fut guider pour que ses lèvres rencontrent celles d'Edward dans un toucher court et pourtant gentil. La prise sur la main de Harry se resserra encore plus alors que les lèvres d'Edward s'arrêtèrent à peine à un centimètre des siennes. Il sentit le vague mouvement de la bouche du vampire alors qu'il commençait à parler à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

"Je… t'aime."

"… quoi ?" Le ténor légèrement hébété et envoûté s'éleva.

"Je t'aime. Ces sentiments… ça ne peut être rien d'autre. Ça ne peut pas."

Edward frôla une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Harry des siennes.

"S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui est arrivé. J'ai besoin de savoir. Ça me tue de ne pas savoir ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Je jure que je leur ferais regretter d'avoir jamais poser leur regard sur toi."

"Je ne peux pas en parler." Edward se pencha à nouveau mais Harry l'interrompit. "Laisse-moi… laisse-moi te montrer."

Le vampire s'immobilisa. Ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de Harry et ils s'assombrirent avec incertitude et inquiétude.

"Est-ce que tu es sûr ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas plus facile d'en parler ? Voir ces images à nouveau…"

"Importe peu. Je vais m'en rappeler de toute façons. Au moins… de cette manière je n'aurais pas à tout expliquer une deuxième fois si j'oublie quelque chose."

"Je comprends."

Harry prit une profonde inspiration bien qu'il n'en ai pas besoin alors qu'il tremblait légèrement. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour abaisser ses barrières mentales, bien que cela soit plus dû à sa nervosité qu'à une incapacité. Ses pensées fusaient, se sentait immédiatement vulnérable et il voulait tellement remettre ses barrières en place.

"C'est bon. Il n'y a que moi ici. Que moi qui peut t'entendre et te toucher."

Le vampire parla doucement et caressa gentiment le dos de la main de Harry de ses pouces. C'était dur, si dur, quand la première image apparut dans son esprit quand il l'amena du fond de son esprit. Dur de garder la peur éloigné quand les émotions des souvenirs le saisirent, et la seule chose le gardant ancrée étaient les bras d'Edward qui avaient entouré son corps mince. C'était si facile et en même temps si dur de simplement laisser les images remonter à la surface et les laisser agir d'elles-mêmes. Dur d'avoir les images étaler dans son esprit comme du sang, le déchirant et gouttant des fissures créer. Brûlants ses yeux sous ses paupières close mais incapable de laisser une seule larme solitaire se former et s'échapper le long de sa peau.

Laisser ses larmes couler est une manière de passer à autre chose. C'est une manière de succomber aux émotions et les laisser sortir de soi. C'est un soulagement, une libération émotionnel qui vide tout ce qui a été emmagasiner après un traumatisme. Mais que faire quand on ne peut pas pleurer ? Que faire quand le feu ravageur ne trouve aucune échappatoire hors du corps et qu'il continue de courir le long des veines et de la peau ? Peut-être qu'il faut quelque chose à laquelle se raccrocher. Quelqu'un qui, _quoi qu'il arrive_, ne laissera jamais glisser vos doigts de leur prise. Une personne qui, quoi qu'il arrive, ne vous lâchera pas ou vous laissera vous perdre en vous-même. Ne laissera jamais être enterrer ce qui fait de vous, _vous_, et ne vous laissera pas vous perdre ce chemin doré. Ne jamais perdre ce fil doré qui gardera vos cœurs liés l'un à l'autre à tout jamais. Etait-ce cela qu'ils appelaient le destin ? Etait-ce cela qu'ils appelaient la foi ? Croyance et conviction ? Mais vous deviez y croire. Deviez y faire confiance. Et puis ensuite, vous permettre à vous-même d'être _libre_.

La peine fantôme faisait écho dans son esprit et dans son corps. Il s'accrochait au seul corps ferme et stable, car c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire à ce moment-là. Il ne se calmerait pas ni n'apaiserait la douleur de son cœur fantôme avant que les images ne finissent de défiler devant ses iris. Voyant des flashs d'yeux rouges puis une douleur brulante alors que quelque chose piquait son cou. Il revécut l'agonie qui traversa tout son corps alors qu'il détruisait et déchirait les liens qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ne se brisaient pas. Puis il accueillit l'immobilisation de son cœur battant comme l'agonie disparaissait avec et la clarté prit sa place. La joie le remplit quand il reconnut les teintes dorés qui l'avaient accueillit et l'avaient prit dans leur étreinte.

Harry reposa son front contre l'épaule d'Edward tout en gardant ses yeux fermés. L'air avait été emplit de sérénité tandis que les dernières étincelles de ses souvenirs passaient et à la place, le calme emplit le vide. Ils ne ressemblaient plus qu'à des rêves maintenant, qui continuaient de s'effacer le plus longtemps que vous restiez éveillé. Il tourna légèrement son corps pour avoir une meilleur position et le mouvement anima le vampire plus grand.

"Tu vas bien ?"

La voix d'Edward chatouilla l'oreille de Harry et il marmonna dans le cou du vampire.

"Oui, je me sens… étrangement rafraîchi en fait." Rit Harry.

"Bien."

Harry savait que le vampire souriait alors qu'il enchaînait.

"Moi aussi."

"Quoi ?"

"Je t'aime."

Les mains quittèrent leur place sur le bas du dos de Harry et, agrippant son visage, amena ses lèvres à s'écraser contre celles d'Edward. Il sentit la forme de l'action les meurtrir malgré sa nouvelle force, mais il s'en ficha alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour du cou du vampire. Une chaleur insistante lui fit ouvrir la bouche et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Edward grogna d'approbation et le poussa contre le dossier du canapé. Des mains douce parcoururent son corps mince de sa hanche, son ventre et son torse pour finir par s'enfouir dans ses mèches noires. Leurs hanches se frottèrent ensemble et les mains de Harry n'arrêtèrent pas leur exploration du corps sculpté au dessus de lui. Edward s'éloigna de lui et Harry ouvrit ses yeux émeraudes embrumés. Le vampire regarda profondément au fond de ses yeux avec les siens emplis de chaleur et de joie.

"Tu es magnifique."

Harry rit.

"Merci, bien que je préfèrerais plutôt être appeler beau ou sexy."

Edward pencha la tête et dit d'une voix taquine.

"Ça aussi. Mais je pense toujours que tu complètement magnifique."

Harry grogna à cette réponse.

"Tu es impossible."

"On appelle ça être romantique."

"Oh."

Harry regarda dans les yeux d'Edward et il secoua la tête en soupirant doucement.

"Je préfère quand même beau… Je dois penser à ma fierté masculine."

Le rire d'Edward rebondit contre les murs de la pièce alors que Harry fronçaient les sourcils d'irritation. Bien qu'il finis par abandonner car le vampire ne semblait pas dissuadé par le faible regard noir qu'il lui lançait. Il essaya de s'assoir mais Edward ne voulait pas bouger. Le vampire se pencha, reposant la moitié de son corps sur le nouveau-né alors qu'il se blottissait pour caler sa tête dans le creux du cou de Harry. Souriant et s'avouant vaincu, Harry mit ses bras autour de l'autre vampire.

"Promets-moi."

"Hmm ?"

"Promets-moi que tu ne repartiras comme ça à nouveau. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre maintenant."

Harry grogna une nouvelle fois mais était compréhensif en même temps. Il resserra ses bras autour d'Edward et mit son menton au dessus de sa tête.

"Edward ! Je ne suis plus un humain faible et impuissant et même avant ça, j'étais parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi-même." Edward regarda Harry en haussant un sourcil. "Okay, sauf pour cet enlèvement plus tôt. Oh, d'accord ! Si ça te fait plaisir…-"

"C'est le cas."

"-Alors oui, je promets."

"Parfait." Sourit le vampire.

On pouvait entendre Harry marmonner des choses incompréhensible dans sa barbe, maudissant doucement les vampires surprotecteurs et ce dont il ne sentait pas qu'il était approprier de se plaindre pour le moment. Ils ne pouvaient pas dormir mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de passer du temps ensemble alors que les heures passaient et que la soirée avançaient et plaçait son voile sur les occupants. La mansion était étrangement calme, même pour des oreilles de vampire, mais ils ne s'en préoccupaient pas réellement puisqu'ils savaient qu'il n'y avait aucune menace immédiate pesant sur eux.

Une chape de calme était tombé sur eux tous car aucun n'interrompit ou ne dérangea l'autre dans leur pensées et songeries des derniers évènements de leurs vies à tous les deux. C'était étrange, pensa Harry, vraiment étrange. Même dans son imagination la plus débridé, il n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'il voyagerait pour une autre dimension que la sienne et qu'il rencontrerait la plus incroyable des créatures des deux mondes. Il avait eu des béguins avant, au moins sur ce sujet-là il n'était pas novice, mais tout le truc d'être amoureux était un tout nouveau territoire pour lui. Il savait qu'il avait eu le béguin pour Cho Chang (le baiser avait été plutôt agréable malgré qu'il est été mouillé) pendant sa quatrième année et maintenant qu'il y pensait, ce béguin était surement passer sur Cedric à un moment au milieu du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Mais Cedric était ensuite mort et ce béguin avait été remplacé par de la culpabilité par rapport au piège dans lequel il avait poussé le plus vieil étudiant de Poufsouffle et qui avait causé sa mort. A propos de Ginny par contre, il ne savait pas si il avait eu le béguin ou simplement le besoin de prendre soin d'elle. Il avait senti une connexion avec elle mais cela pouvait simplement être dû à leur histoire partagée dans la Chambre des Secrets, mais là encore, qui sait ? Durant ses premières années de scolarité, il n'avait pas été le plus brillant quand il s'agissait des affaires de cœur. La seule chose dont il pouvait être absolument certain était qu'il n'avait absolument rien ressenti pour ses deux meilleurs amis, parce qu'ils avaient été exactement ça. Ses deux meilleurs amis. Peut-être d'extraordinaire meilleurs amis, bien que là encore cela vienne du fait qu'ils avaient grandi ensemble et avait vécu BEAUCOUP de choses ensemble.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était probablement attiré par les deux sexes. C'était basé sur sa courte histoire avec l'espèce féminine de son ancienne espèce, et ses sentiments évidents d'attraction et d'amour pour une vampire aux cheveux couleur bronze. Il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il l'avait exactement attiré chez Edward. Mais la connexion avait été instantané quand il avait posé les yeux sur lui pour la première fois. C'était juste une question de lui donner le temps de comprendre que sa fascination pour le vampire avait été le prélude de l'amour. Bien que ce n'ai pas été l'amour au premier coup d'œil cela avait certainement été, aucun doute à ce sujet, l'attraction au premier coup d'œil. Leur relation avait commencé doucement mais avait pris un sacré pas en avant quand Harry avait été enlevé par le traqueur et après ce qu'il avait vécu avec les Volturi. Harry avait encore été pris dans le précipitation de ses actions au début. Cependant, la démonstration d'affection d'Edward après le traumatisme avait seulement servi à renforcer cette connection et faire Harry se rendre compte de ses sentiments grandissants pour lui. C'était incroyable mais il pouvait encore les sentir grandir avec chaque seconde qu'il passait avec le vampire et il était parfaitement heureux de les accepter.

Tout était nouveau et plutôt étrange pour lui. Il pensait avoir eu ce qu'ils appelaient une famille avec les Weasley, et il l'avait eu, cependant cela n'avait pas été sa _vraie_ famille si cela pouvait être décrit de cette façon. Il les considérait toujours comme sa famille, mais le cœur de sa famille était définitivement devenue les Cullen. Incroyable à quel point la vie de quelqu'un pouvait changer si drastiquement et pourtant si merveilleusement en seulement un mois et quelque jours.

Il était conscient que les Volturi ne le laisserait probablement pas leur échapper si facilement et il ne s'attendait à rien d'autre de leur part non plus. Aro lui faisait peur, mais il le mettait encore plus en colère et il mourait d'envie de mettre le vampire hors d'état de nuire. Le vampire ressemblait un peu à Voldemort dans le fait qu'il était tellement suffisant, arrogant et hautain. Oh, et ils avaient tous les deux des yeux rouges et un visage pâle. Il rit à cette remarque. Il s'était débarrasser de l'un avant, avec un peu d'aide, donc pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas recommencer ? Au moins il pouvait essayer et suffisamment intimider le Volturi afin qu'il les laisse tranquille lui et sa famille pour le reste de leur futur et l'éternité. En y pensant, si il avait le choix, il aimerait beaucoup éradiquer le vampire et son insupportable existence de la surface même de la terre. Peut-être devrait-il commencer à récapituler les différentes façons de démembrer un vampire en usant de la magie. Il était sûr que Hermione avait mentionné certaines procédures supposément effective et possible à un moment donné durant l'une de leur session d'études de Défenses Contre Les Forces du Mal. Cependant il n'était pas sûr à quel point elles marcheraient sur les vampires de cette dimension et si ils étaient même ne serait-ce que semblables dans leurs façon d'être. Il n'avait certainement pas entendu parler de vampire avec des dons avant de rencontrer sa famille, comme il l'avait dit plus tôt. Mais les vampires de son ancien monde n'étaient certainement pas si ouvert à l'idée de partager leurs secrets et la façon de les détruire avec la communauté sorcière. C'était une question de survie après tout, ce qu'il pouvait parfaitement comprendre.

Il était allongé sur le canapé avec Edward qui était maintenant blotti tout contre, et autour, de lui et, devant ce mignon spectacle il ne put s'empêcher de penser que le vampire était adorable. C'était asser agréable de savoir que le vampire possédait lui aussi ce côté en lui. Cela lui était plutôt agréable et réconfortant et il trouvait cette facette très attirante. Qui aurait penser que Harry lui-même aimait câliner et être câliner ? Aaah, il pouvait imaginer l'expression de Malfoy si le blond idiot avait découvert ce fait. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à l'image clairement évoquer dans son esprit.

"A quoi tu penses ?"

"Ah, pardon, j'imaginais juste la tête d'un ennuyant ancien rival de mon ancienne école. Il pensait qu'il était le meilleur seulement pour finir par se faire botter les fesses. Bien fait avec une attitude pareille. Il était vraiment trop stupide et ignorant pour son propre bien."

"Seulement ça ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu ne pensais qu'à ça. Tu était très tendu tout à l'heure."

"Seulement quelques plans pour le futur." Harry haussa les épaules.

"Tu n'iras pas après les Volturi Harry."

"Mais je pense que je pourrais vraiment-"

"Certainement pas. N'y penses même pas."

"Edward…"

"Non Harry."

Harry soupira et reposa sa tête contre le dossier du canapé.

"Tu es conscient d'être extrêmement enfantin, n'est-ce pas ?"

Edward bafouilla ce qui fit craquer Harry alors que le vampire aux yeux émeraudes commençait à rire de bon cœur tout en essayant d'empêcher Edward de lui pincer les flancs.

"Je suis vexé par ce commentaire ! Je suis simplement concerné par ton bien être et ta sécurité."

"Oui, bien sûr ! Continue de te dire ça espèce de vampire blasé."

"Espèce de petit !"

Harry essaya de se libérer mais le plus grand vampire n'avait pas l'intention de le relâcher alors qu'il poussait et pinçait Harry sans relâche, le faisant se tortiller impuissant sur le canapé. Il riait et se débattait avec Edward et réalisant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de battre l'autre vampire, il essaya de supplier.

"S'il te plaît ! Ais pitié de ma pauvre âme !"

"J'arrêterais. Mais seulement si tu promets de ne pas confronter les Volturi tout seul."

"D'accord ! J'emmènerais Jasper et Emmett avec moi alors."

Edward grogna et Harry décida qu'une retraite stratégique était une très bonne idée. Il souleva Edward dans les airs et le vampire grogna de façon menaçante (sans intentions meurtrières bien sûr) et lui promit plusieurs punitions inconfortable pour ses actions. Harry se contenta de lui sourire de façon penaude et décida de fuir la chambre pour chercher des renforts contre la colère surprotectrice de son compagnon (oui vous avez bien entendu, son compagnon). A mi-chemin du couloir, il décida de laisser une chance à Edward de l'attraper et il relâcha la magie maintenant le vampire en l'air et il fut rapidement rattraper par ce même vampire. Il riait alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre de Jasper et Alice sans frapper, temporairement heureux qu'ils ne soient pas en train de faire autre chose à ce moment-là, et plongea entre eux sur l'énorme lit deux places. Alice avait déjà bougé afin de laissé un espace entre elle et Jasper pendant que Harry sautait et atterrissait doucement sur les draps. Il eut à peine le temps de tirer la couverture sur lui avant qu'Edward ne se rue dans la chambre avec l'intention de punir le vagabond vampire aux yeux émeraude.

Edward s'avança vers eux mais fut stopper par la voix d'Alice qui parla d'un ton chantant.

"Ne penses même pas à déchirer mes nouveaux et couteux draps de soie Française Edward."

"Harry… sors de là. Maintenant. Il faut qu'on parle parle de ça."

Edward se força à avoir une voix clame mais cela ne fit rien pour sa situation. Harry se pelotonna contre Jasper, qui en retour ne put s'empêcher l'énorme sourire d'apparaître sur son visage, et geignit d'une voix enfantine.

"Non ! Jasper, Edward est méchant avec moi."

"_Harry_…"

On pouvait clairement voir une aura sombre se former autour d'Edward quand il dit son nom. Oh merde, il n'était évidemment pas content. D'accord, comment éviter cette dangereuse situation ?

"Edward, euh, d'accord, est-ce que tu te calmerais si je promettais de ne pas aller après les Volturi ? Cependant, si ils viennent me poursuivre jusqu'ici, je me réserve le droit de leur botter les fesses hors de cette planète."

Jasper ricana à l'expression mais se calma devant le regard noir que lui envoya Edward. Il essaya d'avoir l'air sérieux, même si il ne l'était pas. Edward lui jeta un nouveau regard noir, mais laissa tomber. Le vampire soupira.

"Oui, mais seulement si tu promets de ne pas t'en occuper tout seul. Même si tu as récupérer une bonne partie de ta magie, et que tu es devenu plus puissant que la plupart des Volturi, ce n'est quand même pas sûr de les affronter seul. Je suis juste inquiet pour toi Harry."

Le vampire parla doucement et Harry fondit à ce ton. Il rampa hors de sa cachette,sauta du lit et serra Edward dans ses bras.

"D'accord, je m'excuse de t'avoir énerver mais je maintiens que je ne suis pas aussi faible que tu le pense."

"Je sais."

Edward lui sourit et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres.

"Leur chef stupide et inutile est à moi !"

Edward roula des yeux mais sourit et rit pendant que Jasper et Alice riaient de bon cœur devant le couple encore plus stupide devant eux.

_**A Suivre… **_


End file.
